Sweet As Lemon Meringue
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: He'd just moved in across the street not too long ago. Didn't seem like such a big deal as long as he stayed to himself and didn't bother me. I was pretty cool with it. Well I was until he said good morning to me and I swear I heard God. AU. EDIT IN PROGRESS
1. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:**The ownership of Inuyasha and crew all below to Rumiko and company. So as usual I own nada and make nada**.**

**Author's Rant**: My Loves! I've returned lol. I've missed you all so much. Well time for a story for you all to enjoy . I'm little sick so all I can do is write and take my medicine. Anyways enjoy my sweet ones ^_^.

**Warnings:** MxM pairings. Yaoi. AU. Large amounts of humor. Drama.

**Summary: **He'd just moved into the street not too long along. Didn't seem like such a big deal as long as he stayed to himself and didn't bother me. I was pretty cool with it. Well I was until he said good morning and I could've sworn I heard Jesus speaking . . . not that I'm gay.

* * *

><p><strong>The New Guy<strong>

* * *

><p>Let's go ahead and start off with the basics shall we. The name's Inuyasha. No you don't need to know the last name because you probably won't be around long enough for it to matter so let's move on. I recently moved out of my mother's house around summer time due to school starting this semester and I was one of the lucky few who had an old man who left a trust fund the size of—err something.<p>

Anyway it was just enough to rent out a small house in a close knit neighborhood for the next four years or however long it took for me to graduate from Tama University. Before anyone asks about that I doubt I'll be talking too much about my school life either because again, that's none of your business. If that's a posing problem you can take that shit to the red painted door about seven paces from my bed.

For those of you actually interested in still wanting to know some type of aspect of my life you're welcome to keep reading or listening or whatever.

The thing is, today actually was a very peculiar one. Ya see it was around the time I considered having my friends over—Oh wait I guess I should say who they are too just in case we get some kind of crazy surprise because these two ain't something to be simply walk in on. You gotta ease your way up on them or you'll suddenly find yourself in their beds or worst with their babies.

My first one is a guy named Koga Wolfe. He's one of the typical people you have to get to know to understand who he is. At first glance he looks like an everyday pretty boy. You know with the pale blue eyes, the stylish long hair he likes to keep in a ponytail for some God unknown reason, and the nice tanned skin many chicks would kill for? Oops I almost forgot about that rough voice of his. It seems to get the girls howling for some reason. And add that walk he has going and you got yourself a certified Don Juan. He had the nice clothes and came from old money; yet another privileged playboy to rule the world.

Then you have my other buddy. This one here is something you have to realize is a seriously piece of work. I kid you not people, this man here seriously believes he's God's gift to anything that moves. He goes by the name of Miroku Shikon. I mean we're talking some major self-esteem overload here. From his peach tinted skin to that smile he knows knocks women's socks, bras and draws off, he knows he can do it all. He likes to keep his hair tied in the back too because he deems that as his secret weapon should he be denied the goodies. But if you let it flow you won't refuse him a sample. His style is more of those sophisticated vision that fits towards the people who live about three miles from my section of town. He's another guy with money to burn, but unlike Koga and myself he doesn't mind flouting his wealth around to get a piece of ass.

Both are pretty kept up with the fashions, both of them know how to handle the flow of street talk, and all that jazz. Not to mention they're smart as all get out.

I can't say I'm too bad off myself. I don't need anyone to tell me something my mother's told me all my life.

I know I'm hot. I know I'm smart. That's just the absolute truth. I have everything you'd want and sadly baby you can't have it. My body's toned from my trips to the gym religiously done about three times a week. My hair is nothing but satin to scalp all day every day. All I have to do is wake up and go. I have the eyes of an angel; I blink once and I can get anything I want. And please don't get me started on my hair color. All natural white darling. Nothing dyed or faked here. I go natural because what you see is what you'll get. At 6'2 I'm everything you'll ever need. Oh and let's not forget my ears. Yes sweetheart those two twitching points at the top are real.

You want to touch them don't cha? Well too damn bad. Nobody touches those except the woman who gave them to me; i.e. my mother.

Add my IQ level and my mother's well taught manners and I'm basically everything you've ever wanted.

So anyway now that I'm done with details of your personal fantasies let me get back to the point. Well I was wrong, the strangeness actually started yesterday. No no wait—yeah it was yesterday when I was coming home from the store. The old maid from across the street was moving out and me being noisy I hurried over to see why.

So let's go ahead and start with that scenario . . .

* * *

><p>There was a large sized moving truck parked along the street and two big ass burley men climbing up the back ramp with that stuffy couch she liked to keep plastic on. I don't why old people do that shit when they ain't going to let anybody sit on it anyway.<p>

"Yo, Ms. Kendora, what's happenin'?" I call ahead of time so she won't get worried about a tall man suddenly coming over. Her eyesight ain't all that good so from time to time I had to help her out with some things, like cleaning the yard, fixing some of the things that got broke and other stuff around the house.

She wasn't a bad looking woman for her age. But then again fox demons tended to age as well as most canines did. Her hair was the same blondish gray and her eyes were still that same grayish blue tint to 'em. I bet she had the young bucks running for their money back in the day.

Old Kendora turned around to welcome me through her oversized bifocals and said, "What you say honey? Who's napping?"

Damn I keep forgetting she's deaf. "I said what's happening, Ms. Kendora," I said a little louder.

"No need to yell honey." Both of the large wrinkled ears on her head swiveled from side to side like radar detectors. "I heard you the first time. Shit."

I have to laugh whenever I hear her cuss. It's always treat. You guys should've heard her cussing out Mr. Mixon during that bake sale. But that's a whole another story for another time. I'll tell you about that later. "I'm sorry ma'am but I was getting curious. Where you going?"

"No you weren't, you were just being noisy," she teased hitting my arm. "I'm moving out of here to live with my son and his wife. I want to be close to my grandkids before they get big."

"Aww, so ya taking your lemon meringue too?" I loved eating those lemon pies; made me working for her worth the pain of hearing those lecturing about keeping girls out of my pants. It was the reward fit for kings and she was taking it away? That made my ears sag.

I guess it must've been a funny sight because it had Ms. Kendora laughing. "Oh honey you're too much. You know I won't leave you here without my recipe. I already have it written down in your mailbox."

She knows my heart. Now my ears were perking. I can cook my ass off in the kitchen. I was just too lazy to do the pies because it took too long. "Thank you Ms. Kendora. But you know I can't do it like you can . . . I'm gonna miss you." Shit. Now I felt sad. I hate feeling sad. She was a sweet old woman too. She can talk your ear off but she was a really nice lady.

"Aww I'm gonna miss you too babycakes." She pinched one of my cheeks, and patted one of my arms like a good boy before heading off to her car. "I'll come to visit whenever I can honey. You be good now ya hear me? Don't you go out and get none of these fast ass girls pregnant. You know all they want is some pretty tail." She pinched my arm and I flex the muscle for her to get her giggling.

Like I said, she was a sweet person. I hadn't known her long but she was something else. "Yes ma'am. I'll see you around sometimes."

"Of course baby. You take care."

"You too," I give her a quick hug before letting her go on her way. She smelled just like roses. Just like my grandma.

The moving truck loaded up a few more things and I watched the rest of the show from my lawn until nothing was left besides the for sale sign in her yard. I really was going to miss that crazy woman's theatrics. It was never a dull moment with her around. But now there was nothing there but a _'For Sale'_ sign and the house's empty carcass to take up space in the lot.

It was probably going to take about a couple of months before somebody moved in it anytime soon. Oh well. I didn't really care. By the time school started I was going to be too busy with homework to give a damn what anyone did. I was just happy Ms. K left me that pie recipe. I was thinking about making that tonight.

* * *

><p>So here's where the odd ball freaky dinky stuff kicks in right? It hadn't been what? A full twenty four hours before I woke up at about three o clock the following morning pissed off.<p>

There was somebody making a whole fucking load of noise and I swore I was about to lose my inner Jesus if they didn't cut that shit out. I was having one of those nice ass dreams you _do not_ want to wake up from and right when it was getting good that loud bang knocks me back to reality.

I'll admit I was pissed off. Nah, I'd be lying if I said I was just pissed. Hell to the fuck no I was far gone from pissed. I was damn near close to snapping when I checked my clock and say the red three zero seven glowing in the dark.

I am not an early raiser. I am nothing short of one of those normal nineteen year olds who enjoys sleeping in when he can and I hated using eye drops when my eyes burned. I'm a dog demon. We don't like having that shit in our eyes.

It took me a full total of five minutes before I found the energy to left myself off the bed like a zombie and trust me when I saw my reflection in the mirror I scared myself to death. So please veto that comment earlier about me waking up and going. My hair looked awful.

_Bang. Slam._

"What. The. Fuck?" I was getting sick of this. Who the hell moved in the middle of the got'damn night? I was to the point where everything was pissing me off. I couldn't get the blankets off my toes because the stupid claws got snagged again. When that finally came untangled, I bumped my head on the lamp—how the hell that happened I do not know but it hurt like hell. Then I stumbed my toe on the nightstand and I was near the edge of telling everything to fuck off until I made it to the window half dazed and alive.

It was still pretty dark outside. I couldn't make out much besides the moving figures shifting around across the street. It was eerily quiet outside tonight. No moon or hardly any stars. They were moving pretty fast too. My eyes weren't focused but my mind was playing tricks on me because I started feeling paranoid.

Shit this would be the same night the street lights were being repaired from last week's thunderstorm.

I was still getting used to living on my own so every bump and thump made me jumpy sometimes. You can only imagine what this was doing to me right now; seeing so many big shadows hurrying back and forth between this truck out of a house. Big ass muscled dudes too. Probably leopard demons who just got out of jail—one named Big Joe and the other named ole' Billy Bob, ready to eat some pretty boy flesh and steal his shit.

I felt my eyebrow twitching. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

Hell no. I didn't think about it a second longer before going to get that metal slugger's bat my old man bought me for Christmas when I was ten.

I'm fine as hell so I know I'm next. "Motherfucker's ain't getting my shit." Yes I was talking to myself but that was only because I needed to get pumped. Folks around here robbing people and shit; what was the world coming too? I swear to God if anybody tried something I was fucking 'em up.

I was back to the window quicker than Flash on crack with my bat slung on my shoulder. I ain't gonna lie, who the hell looked tough wearing nothing but a black tank and blue puppy boxers? Sure as hell wasn't me but I'll show 'em what's going on before they realized what hit 'em.

I was scared shitless too because I kept waiting for the moment to happen. The anticipation was killing me. I wasn't stupid enough to be standing there in plain view either. Hell no, who do you think I am? I saw those scary movies. The hanyous always get killed first. Nope I was crouched down half way looking through the curtains, watching the rest of it from afar.

Shit I forgot I needed to call the police if something happened . . . Nah, they're probably sleeping too.

My eyes were burning like crazy. I couldn't believe this shit. Here I was bent down looking out the window like a freak. Every time I heard something not normal I had my bat ready for action, still half sleep. My eyelids felt heavy. I was so tired, even though I didn't have any plans I still wanted to get my shut eye. But I couldn't do it. Each time I'd be half way to dreamland and boom, I'd hear another metallic clank or rough shove of something being dragged across the ground.

That onslaught of worrying kept me on guard until the crack of dawn and by then I was already knocked out. From what I could remember, there had been a whole lot of moving, grunts, big weird bodies and a big truck happening last night . . . and something about a banana.

Anyway this is where we currently are right now. Yep I'm in my bedroom finally after getting a chance to wash away last night's shame and returning to the day time version of my sexier self, I sat by the window glaring out at the same moving truck from before that must've returned while I was in the shower.

After seeing there only being a bunch of humans I settled down enough to put the bat back under my bed. That cost father a couple of swings. He'd kick my ass if he found out I put a dent in it.

But I guess the pointed question right now was why was I sitting here licking on a cherry popsicle in a red shirt and jeans watching these people go back and forth. Simple answer really. I'm bored and I don't have anything else to occupy my mind so I'm putting it to use by functioning all my senses at once. To see what was happening, to taste this sweet treat, to touch my ears out of habit, to hear all the details of what was going on and—damn what was the fifth sense? Shit and school is right around the corner too.

"Alright boys, that's it." My ears kicked up when I heard that and saw one of the big overall wearing humans waddling—I'm saying waddling because I'll be damned if what he was doing was walking—down toward the truck where the other fat brothers sat wiping off sweat like they'd did some labor.

I figured there wasn't much to look at after that because I'd soon see who it was in such a hurry to move in that house and damn did I get my answer.

No sooner had I stood up to toss my red stick—no not that red stick so get your minds out of the gutter. I meant my popsicle. Anyway I was about to call it day with my spying when suddenly I see _him_ coming out of the same door that used to belong to Ms. Kendora.

Now listen I ain't gay. Fuck that. Not by a long shot. I don't do done of that swirly, fluffy, fruit cup shit. So reframe from all that crap when I say this because I'm just stating a fact . . .

This had to be the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. No really if you saw this guy it'd be like seeing a spurt of rainbows or something to that effect because I'm not kidding; this guy was serious model material. He came out of there decked in what I know was name brand clothes from the dark sunglasses to the black polo shirt tucked in some dark navy slacks. Now you thought I had some nice hair? Oh no this guy had a press or something going on here.

Keh, I bet 'cha it ain't real. Ain't no way somebody's hair is that cleansed.

I'm already picking. And yeah I can already tell most of this from this far away . . . ok no I couldn't but I was going by far off details. I was sizing him up.

I don't care.

Hell its basic pretty boy instinct to be hostile when possible competition moves in on your turf.

I'll just play it cool though. Just because he moved here didn't mean I'd have to see him. He wasn't anything special.

He was just the new guy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Well how's that guys? I plan to have some fun here. Hope you could get a couple of laughs ^_^<strong>


	2. Awkward Moment

**Author's Rant: **Thanks so much sweeties for the response. Yes a lot of you are right. I do plan to have some fun with this. So let's see what's going to happen this chapter ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Moment<strong>

* * *

><p>I've always been somewhat of a God fearing young man. I used to go to church for every reason my parents could think of. Shit half the time I wondered if I could get a day off for the other six days we went. From Sunday to Saturday we always went to the point where it felt like it was an second time job.<p>

I guess you're trying to figure out what my point is behind all that right? Well I'm currently lying in bed half dressed in nothing but my checkered pajamas because of the weatherman's bullshit prediction.

"Yeah Koga I know shit." Damn he gets on my nerves sometimes.

And he was why I had to relay the fact of why I considered myself a God fearing man because anybody else would've been knocked this fool in his mouth for getting hissy over something as stupid as the weather.

Lord please don't strike me with lightning because I know it's none of my business whatever you do up there. For that reason I kept the bible in my nightstand to reflect any possible sinner strikes.

I sighed turning on my side to look out the window getting all foggy from the muggy humidity. It was going to be another one of those days where you just don't feel like doing much of anything. I mean I was being real lazy too. My hair was combed back in a ponytail, I haven't brushed my ears since the other day and my house wasn't looking too attractive. My mom would kill me if she saw this. I really needed to go shopping for something to put in the fridge or risk starvation because oodles of noodles just weren't cutting it.

I'm a growing boy. I need more than my share of seasoned Ramen with mixed eggs and onions and a cup of strawberry soda.

"Dude what the hell do you want me to do?" Koga was seriously pissing me off with his whiny ass attitude. The fool called me about twenty minutes ago wanting to head off to the mall for some reason but right when we were about to jet, it started to rain again. He should've known whenever our county got a forecast of ten percent rain it meant a hundred.

Now he's sitting on here bitching and moaning like a female. "It'll probably stop raining by tonight man. Chill, with that. You got my ears bleeding," I know he didn't just go there with me. "Yeah, yeah your mama's a prick," He's more worried about checking out the games at the mall, than anything else. I ain't gonna lie; I wanted to hit up the arcade too. I hadn't played Pac Man in about three weeks. Been too busy making sure all my stuff was together before the semester started. Most of you know how it is; some of you have already been through it.

Especially since we all only have about one week left of freedom before we become students, we had to do as much as we could before giving all of our attention to the professors. Friday was—wait hold up. I almost forgot that new dude.

Today is Friday so it's been what? About a week since that new man moved in Ms. Kendora's house and so far I'd seen him probably twice. Yes I've been paying that close attention because God wants me too. How do I know?

Look outside my window. You see that? It's rain. It's been raining nearly every damn day since the fool over there moved here. I think he's cursed or something. I haven't seen the sun since Moby Dick was a minnow. So there's nothing else to keep me sane besides being nosy.

Anyway the few times I'd seen him coming put it was to get a few more things back in his house from another mover's van with some lamps, a few addition furniture pieces, a dining set and a sweet Toshiba flat screen that would look pretty good in my living room. Everything taken in had a very nice brand I'm sure plastered in bronze somewhere.

But this will really get 'cha.

Once about seven o'clock last night I heard some noise outside that sounded like Mr. Mixon's BMW so I went to check it out but instead of Mr. Mixon I see Mr. Pretty Boy pulling in his driveway with a car that . . . sadly looked more expensive then mines. A 2012 Roll Royce Phantom darker then my hair on a new moon; It had an incredible shine and real dark tints that made you wonder what was happening on the inside.

I kept looking out the window at it just to make myself feel jealous—That's because I have this habit of doing what I call Personal Sadism— and I can't help noticing that it holds about twenty five well lit candles compared to my pitiful red 2010 Impala.

I sigh every time I think about that savage thing across the street. If Koga or Miroku saw that I'd be clowned for days. That alone, made me want to kick my neighbor's ass outta principle. I bet he thinks he's some kind of hot shot, walking around with all that fancy stuff and what not. Now see if I was twelve again I would've thrown a rock at his car and bust out the back window and left a couple of claw scratches with my initials—no wait, that sounds like something a bitter girl would do. But I'd still fuck up the back window.

I pulled back my curtains seeing nothing but dark gray fanning over the sky. That guy wasn't home it seemed. The baby skin car wasn't in the driveway . . . not that I gave a damn what he did so let's discuss something else. It was raining in sheets. Real heavy duty work out there. By the time the neighborhood got a free space from the rain, my grass was going to be up to my knees. Ugh it gets too hot cutting all that grass.

Just thinking about it was pissing me off as much as this whiny ass wolf. "Koga shut up. Got'damn dude look, we can go next week. Ain't shit going down on a rainy Friday."

I haven't heard someone bitch about every little thing like he did. "Hey don't get mad at me. If you got a problem with it take that to the devil. I ain't got anything to do with what God does." The lord knows my heart.

I was getting hungry. Need some nutrients to keep my body fit and tight. Ladies want a man with his body lean and swollen with a nice chest. I normally don't wear my pants too low but my jimmies always hang off my hips. Yes I'm that vain. Whenever I look in the mirror it's a sweet reminder why I feel so good. I have this cut around my hips that lead to Treasure Island.

And yes ladies the gold is worth the captain's weight.

"Koga—Koga. Ko . . ." I paused to squeeze my eyes free of the headache I knew was coming. For real he was getting on my last nerves. "Koga," I swear he won't let me get a word in edgewise. "Koga man shut up for a couple of minutes. Dang, I know but what about tomorrow? Oops no I forgot it's gonna rain tomorrow too." I should've just kept my mouth shut. Now he's going on and on about getting his hair wet.

I was looking through my cabinets hoping to find some kind of edible arrangement. My fridge was a lost cause. When I looked in there I damn near cried. My baby looked like she hadn't been fed in days. So that's why I let her be to scour around for some chips, cereal, nuts, pop tarts, something.

"Yes!" I cheered finding a box of Captain Crunch stored in the back. Now I knew I hit the jackpot because I had some milk left.

My favorite bowl the size of small trash can was pulled out sporting red all around. If you can't tell by now my favorite color is red. So take notes if you want a piece of me sometime soon ladies and no I'm not picky.

I sat at the table pouring a full bowl while still trying to calm my friend down from his menopause, "Koga, it's gonna be alright man. Hey we still got a full week before school starts. We can still hang out a little bit before then." The only reason I was suddenly in a good mood was because I was about to eat.

By now the bowl was about to spill over and I went to go get the jug—I jumped when I saw lightning. I'm still a puppy at heart so loud noises and sudden luminous flashes made me nervous. But I wouldn't let that ruin the moment. I was happier than I was when my mama bought me that red ball. My mouth was wet, drooling building up as I uncapped the milk and poured—"What the fu—" I said I poured . . .

"Ain't this about a monkey's uncle," I was back to being pissed. You won't believe this. I titled the milk jug over only to get a little spittle of milk. It just went splash. No long waterfall of clean cream making my bowl pile up or the bubbling residue erupting at the top; nothing. I think I covered about a quarter of my bowl.

In disbelief, I turned the pitcher over and waited for the moment of surprise when the milk would magically come forth.

But I got nada; nothing but a piss drip. "Damn," I hissed tossing the empty traitor in the trash. I was so mad. I had my heart set on eating that. "Nothing," Koga just asked me what's wrong. "I don't have any milk for my cereal. There was only a corner left." I picked up the bowl ready to throw the rest of it away because I don't do dry cereal but about half way through it I was officially planning to kick Koga's ass when he told me to use water. "You use water. I don't put water in my cereal dude. Stop watching that movie so much." Talking about water won't hurt. I haven't heard something so stupid.

I hung up the phone in his face when he started laughing and tossed the droid on the counter. He knows my temper isn't something to be mess with. I'll deal with him another time.

The cereal event made me lose my appetite so I went to just sit in the living room, once again forced to look out my window. I folded my arms on the back of my suave furred couch— yep it's red too. So is my love seat and matching chair.

Sometimes I felt good about watching the rain. I could do without the thundering and blue flashes though. But moments like now, I just chose to sit here and watch the water dribbling down the window panel and seeing the casual vehicle rushing by to get home. I would've played the game but again I couldn't do that because of implanted instinct. When I was little, my grandma would make us all sit in a small room and be quiet during the bad thunderstorms. She said no talking, playing, or anything plugged in when the lord was doing his work.

I didn't go around unplugging everything but I did do the rest. The thundering had lessened to mild rumbles but the flashes still came. I didn't pay any mind to them anymore. By then the rain was doing these petty pat noises that sounded really good in my ears. Each drop made them do this unconscious jump that kind of tickled. It felt so nice . . . really, really nice. So peaceful and . . . quiet.

* * *

><p>Yeah I was tired of doing nothing. It was close to two o'clock when I woke up. I had a lovely cat nap but hadn't realized I'd gone to sleep. My head was half hanging off the back of the couch and I had a little drool on my mouth but from that dream I had it was worth the mess. Glad I'm too old to be having wet dreams.<p>

It was still raining cats and dogs out there, no pun intended. Actually, it looked like it got worst. The clouds weren't gray but this malicious shade of black. I looked up through the wrinkled glass seeing nothing but thick angry cumulus big as mountains, towering on top of the others. Snaking streaks of lightning crackled a nasty trail across the sky and I decided being near the window wasn't the best idea.

Occasionally I'd get a little homesick during bad weather. I'm a huge mama's boy. When the thunder got too bad or the wind blew hard, sounding like a roaring monster I would spend the night with her and daddy until it rolled over.

_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
>Girl, I don't know, I don't know why<br>Can't get enough of your love babe  
>Oh, some things I can't get used to<br>No matter how I try  
>Just like the more you give, the more I want<br>And baby, that's no lie  
>Oh no, babe<em>

"Thank you," I sighed contently. Like I said, God knows me well. That was my phone ringing my mama's ring tone. She knew how agitated I got during bad storms.

I hurried over to catch it before it went to voice mail and slide the screen over, "Hey Mom." I loved hearing her sweet voice. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy. "Nah I'm good," I laughed a little. She knew I couldn't lie to her. "I am a little bit. Storm's pretty bad up here. . . No I'm in walking out of the kitchen. . . No mom I'm not. I turned everything off. It's dark in here." In case any of you care I don't cuss around my mama. I have manners.

"Yes ma'am. I uhh," I looked around my house and my left ear drooped. She just asked if I was keeping things neat and clean. "It's good. A little untidy but nothing I can't do in a few minutes." Try two whole days. Clothes were lying all over, empty soda cans were sitting in other places, my house plant was wilted, my carpet needed to be vacuumed, and I needed a shower.

"Oh Mom guess what? You remember Ms. Kendora across the street? Yeah she moved out last week," That made me check out my window for some reason. And low and behold what do I see?

I frowned. Wait that wasn't the Phantom—Damn that was a sweet ass car there. "Oh Shit—Oh oh oh oh oh no ma'am I didn't cuss. I said ouch I need to sit!" She wasn't buying it. "Mom please don't beat me. I'm too old for switches." Geez hear she goes.

But I had a good reason for that. Guys check it out, I glance out the window and I had to do a double take. Last time we checked this guy had a Phantom. Now look again. You see that?

I don't even believe that's even available on the market yet. A black 2012 Bentley Continental GTC sitting like a gem in his driveway; oh my goodness and he was letting it get rained on? The evil bastard. I felt my heart breaking.

"Oh sorry Mom, I was listening," Why she always have to pull that '_then what did I just said_' trick on me? "Something about me needing to pay attention because you have the voice of a sweet nightingale." Bingo. I could always charm my mama. "But Mom listen, there's someone already living in that house now. Yeah I know right? They hadn't even waited—what?" I looked at the phone like it had something gooey and brought it back to my ear. "Mom? Mom why? I don't know him. What the fu—are you serious? Mom, mom, mom, no I'm not talking back. No ma'am I wasn't being smart." I flipped back on my couch, ruffling my banes, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." She just threatened to take a switch to my ass come next visit. "I'm sorry Mom. But Mom do I have too? I don't know him? That's not fair. Mom please," she wasn't having any of that. In case anyone's curious my mama just told me to make a welcome to the neighborhood dessert and take it over to the new guy. What the hell does she take me for? Folks don't do that up here. It's totally different from how we did things in my old home.

"Mom what if he thinks I'm a sissy," I hated whining but fuck. "Grown men don't make pies up here. You're gonna get my behind kicked." I crawled half way on the couch and looked outside again. The weather was starting to clear up. "Mom . . ." I sighed. "Yes ma'am. I will. Yes. Yes ma'am. I'll do it in the morning. I promise. Ok I'll talk to you soon. Love you too. Bye."

I tapped the screen off and flopped back, spreading my hair everywhere from the sudden move. Half my ponytail when underneath me as I throw a little temper tantrum that would make somebody terrified. To see a 6'2 hanyou kicking his feet in the air, pulling his white hair and balling up his lips like a child would've been a sight indeed. But I couldn't help it.

I didn't want to make no stupid ass pie for that guy. I know what some of you are thinking. Why do it when she won't know if you did or not right?

Wrong. Remember that old man Mr. Mixon? This world is small. He knew my mother when she was a little girl and promised to keep an eye on me for her. She calls him every week to see what I'm doing and he gives her a new data report every single time. Stupid ass fossil makes me sick. But that's humans for ya. When they get old they don't know when to mind their own business.

So nine times out of ten she was going to give him a call and check to see if I did what was asked.

I had to be careful with everything I did around here.

Oh well, no sense getting hissy. I had to get to work on that pie. Now remember I can cook my ass off in the kitchen so that wasn't a problem. But damn it's embarrassing. And I don't like him.

Yeah I know. I don't even know the guy but I just got that vibe to instantly dislike him. You know how you see someone who thinks he or she is the shit and you wanna knock them down a couple of pangs with a glare? Or in the ladies case, a stank look?

Well that's how it is. So after I clean up my place a little bit, I'll get to working on the dish.

I hope he wasn't home in the morning.

* * *

><p>God hates me. I was really hoping it would rain today. I'm suing the weather company after this. I had my plan set in full effect about why I couldn't give the man his pie today. It would've been perfect. All I had to do was call my mama and tell her that the rain hadn't stopped and she could check the weather channel for proof. But oh no. This time when Mr. Al said the chances of rain were ten percent it was correct this time.<p>

Look at that? Not a damn gray speck in the sky. I couldn't stop evil eyeing the pretty white clouds and the sparkling blue eyed sky. "Ain't this about a bitch," I grumbled.

By seven thirty in the morning I gave up and went to finish up making the pie. I decided to go with Ms. Kendora's Lemon Meringue because I'd be the devil's ass before I let Mr. Pretty get a sample of my mama's apple pie. That was reserved only for me and daddy.

I was proud of myself for cleaning the house last night. Everything was back in order and neatly placed in its original areas. My last deal was to vacuum the floor which didn't take too long and I made sure to dust around the house with my swifter. I always cleaned with a scarf around my head to keep my hair out of my face and to keep it from dropping in the cleaning liquids. I polished the china, the wooden furniture, watered my dying lily and even folded my clothes.

Mama would be so happy.

But this was only an excuse to keep from having to go across the street.

I looked at the clock and couldn't believe I'd only killed about an hour and twenty minutes; that included my shower and washing my hair. All of my hair.

I admitted defeat by then. There was no going around it and so I went to get dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. I was tempted to braid my hair back because it was still wet and if I blow dried it we were going to have a real poodle effect. So I went with a simple brush, spray over and fluff.

With sneakers on and a smile fit to knock a model's panties off, I grabbed my pie and went to get this over with.

I wasn't planning on staying there too long so I left the door unlocked and slapped on my sunglasses to block off the sun's suddenly glitter glare. I offered my own dirty look above and sighed. I seriously had hoped for some rain. But judging by that beautiful atmosphere we weren't even going to get a drizzle.

Giving myself a whatever shrug, I fixed my clothes up, made sure my hair was in place and twitched my ears to perfect perks. My stroll on was on now.

I waved to Mr. Mixon knowing he was waiting for me to come outside since he was watering his grass with a wide smile—for real? After we just got a bucket load of rain? Who was the old man fooling?

The little area hadn't woke up due to it being a Saturday morning so crossing the paved road was easy without having to look both ways. It felt odd coming over here knowing Ms. Kendora wasn't living here anymore. It seemed off somewhat with all the newness radiating off everything. The grass looked greener, the patio looked more cultivated and that fucking Bentley was winking at me. I tsked my lips and kicked the back wheel.

It jacked up my stride because my toe was hurting but I didn't care. The car pissed me off.

When I came up to the door, I noticed that the two story abode looked . . . bigger somehow. I don't know why but it could've been because of all the additional things placed here and there or something.

_Ding Dong._

At least the door bell was the same. I turned around looking to be sure no one could see me holding a pie in my man and waited.

My stomach sunk when I heard a deep voice say "Just a minute."

I heard hard steps coming towards the door and I instantly got sick. This was dumb. I wasn't going to sit here waiting for this man to take a pie. I'm ditching.

I was about to put the pie on the ground and make a mad dash for my house but the front door opened and all I saw when I looked up was gray sweatpants and black house shoes. The toes inside wiggled and as I went on, it seemed the legs wouldn't ever end.

I just kept going up, and up and up. Past his waist, over what I knew was a chest bigger than mines inside a skin tight white spandex and I suddenly forgot to breathe when I saw that face . . . Oh my damn.

"God, is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Please tell me he didn't say that out loud? Lol. <strong>


	3. Repetitive Ass

**Author's Rant:** Yah! You guys are so awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Repetitive Ass<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

Oh three shades of shit. Please tell me that wasn't said out loud. I did not just say that out loud. How the hell do I play off something that—that spazzed? Of all the cracked pot stuff to say, it had to be _that_? . . . Seriously though if you'd seen this guy he'd easily make a wired hanger like me say something just that stupid.

I mean look at 'em? Hell made me feel like an ugly misfit. I mean I know I'm fine; drop dead gorgeous if you wanna be technical. But I digress not even a hot rod like me could compete with something this extreme. It was like comparing a upgraded Bentley to a Corvette; hardly a comparison. What I assumed I saw that time last week doesn't even do my neighbor justice.

Check it. He was the picture perfect role of someone I've seen in those fashion magazines or in the front of those romance novels my mama likes to read. The summer breeze was settling just right this morning and it only added a sensual effect to his already exotic features. Good depictions eh?

By the way . . .

Please take note that the only reason I'm describing what I see is out of pure and honest fascination. I hereby state that by no means does it define my sexually from being anything besides a veggie eater. Thick meat? Nah, doesn't do squat for me unless its round, bounces, and comes in twos . . .wait. That doesn't include balls alright? So let's begin the marvelous details.

A skin tight under armor shirt as white as his skin tone was plastered like a wet glove over his lean chest; really chiseled too. I could count, one, two, three, four—damn eight. Eight bulging abdominals. They looked hard enough to crack a brick on. Shit I can barely hold my six that tight and defined. Then his pecs were practically weeping in that spandex to were the nipples were winking through. Sweat seemed to make it a luxury to cling to his body, creating this bubbly pattern up, over and around his jointed sections; that's the neck, armpits and creased folds of muscles.

Ah damn and don't even get me started on that hair. If I wasn't so stunned, I would've done something evil. I admit to being jealous when having to see such silvery satin hair pulled at the back of his neck in a ponytail, not a drop of sweat making it tangled or knotted. Whenever I exercised my hair always got clotted after a rigorous about with the punching bag.

But here's the icing on the cake that'll really get 'cha.

That face of his was something else. That alone let me know he wasn't from my neck of the woods. Very few demons were born around here with markings that pronounced besides those that possessed a mixed heritage—like yours truly—or be of direct descent from purity. The maroon cheek stripes, indigo crescent moon and dark red eyelids, told me stories of being born out of country or at least coastal region. But his eyes were what threw me a little bit. They came off as being honey gold or saffron lemon. No, No, some type of bright bronze?

Or perhaps—

"Can I help you?"

My ears twitched from the sultry voice. It was cultured. Extremely cultured; like that smooth vanilla yogurt I like to eat with strawberries . . . Oops I almost forgot. "Uh, I-I uhh," That's all I could manage. That's just pitiful. Why can't I say anything? I'm literally standing here flapping my trap like an idiot. I can't get a single word out.

"Listen, if you're selling bibles I've already bought a couple last week. I can easily direct you to another house that can use a little more Jesus then me." The man I falsely referred to as God, completely by accident of course, wiped off his face with a hand towel and made to step back in his house.

Seeing him about to leave seemed to trigger my vocal cords back in gear but sadly all I could respond with was a squeaked, "Pie." Then came the cued awkwardness and my prayer that God would somehow strike me with lightning. I felt so retarded. Here I was a growing man, holding out a pie like a depraved child. . . I held the lemon pie up, eyes wide and innocent to throw off my ignorance lest this guy decides to go get his shot gun and blow me a new one.

My neighbor swiped his towel over the few dribbles of sweat sliding down his brow before flipping the entirety over his shoulder and stepping up to look at the pie then giving me an odd glance.

I frowned. "What?" Slowly gaining my original poise. "You want it or what?"

The man shifted his weight from one foot to the other, folding both arms. "What's wrong with it?"

"Come again?"

This time he gave me this irritated look like I was wasting his time and sighed. Now particular gesture annoyed me for some reason. "Is there a reason you're giving me this?" He questioned eyes on my pie and then my face.

My eyes rolled, as I felt the boiling attitude rearing up. "No, it's supposed to welcome you to the neighborhood. Look either eat it or throw it away, I don't care." I pushed the pie out further. "Just take it." Did I happen to mention this dude was like a freaking amazon? Yes I know the title is reserved for chicks but damn he was a sky scraper.

Me being about 6'2 myself, not including my ears, I'm used to either being at eye level or taller than most people. Koga's always been the only one to outdo me in that department and that's only by an inch or two. However Mr. Tall, Silver, and Beauty Markings, was towering over me by at least five or six inches easy. My head was craned just to meet his gaze.

"What's the flavor?"

"Lemon Meringue," Was my snippy answer. That look he kept giving me was making me irritated. I really didn't feel like standing here all day and was tempted to just toss it on the ground and let it fertilize his grass.

And I would've if he hadn't finally decided to take the gift with a somewhat curious way of holding my eyes captive. I was never the type to not meet another man's stare head on because it meant backing down. And I never backed down from anyone.

So there we stood, toe to toe. My eyes looking up at his, him looking down at me. He lifted a manicured brow, I lifted my thicker one. It became a ten second stare down before he nodded and mumbled a soft pair of words that echoed pretty nicely in my ears.

"Thank you," Those two simple ringers sounded so efficient and clear—like a musical ring tone humming melodically. Yes it sounded sexy. Again I deny any sexual attractions towards my own gender. It's just an honest opinion and close inspection of the competition.

"I must say I'm surprised to have gotten a gift for simply moving into a neighborhood. A very odd custom your town has here." Ah so he was foreign, or at least not from around these parts.

"Yeah well," I shrugged it off, feeling a bit better that he was taking it pretty well. "It's something my mama did in my hometown. S'pposed to break the ice or somethin'." Rocking back and forth on my heels as I tended to do when feeling awkward; I picked out a nicely trimmed bush by his door, uncaringly noticing its neatly buzzed off edges. How long had that square of leaves been there?

The pie was switched to the opposite arm and the silver demon held out his right hand, "Sesshomaru."

I shifted hands, shoved deep in my pockets as I exchanged a fixed gaze at the outstretched hand and its owner. My attitude was still there but good ole Mr. Mixon was watching so I acted accordingly by taking the hand. "Inuyasha."

The one now named Sesshomaru instead of God, had a strong but steady grip. It wasn't too rough but a decent hold that gave two firm handshakes before retracting back.

"May I ask you something?" Sesshomaru asked after a few passing moments.

"Shoot."

"Are you the same fellow who keeps peeking through his curtains over there?" His head nodded towards my house.

"No," I lied fast and smooth. "I have a couple of friends who like to stare at people because they don't have a life."

"I see."

Don't give me that look. Please; as if I'm going to tell this guy I'm always spying. Me and my nosiness is my business.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off and griped his doorknob, "If there's nothing else, I have business to address. But I appreciate the kindness."

Sesshomaru bowed respectfully and for some reason I felt inclined to bow too, "Sure no problem." That was my cue to go. Taking a step off the front step, I nodded my head and turned to head home.

Well that bit of ramble wasn't as stomach churning as I thought it'd be. Honestly it went kind of decent. Not too riddled in my mother's idea of instant friendship but tolerable none the less. I was just glad to get that bit over and done with. Now mama could sleep easy and I could move on with more important issues, such as getting my school stuff from the store today and seeing if Koga was still up for hanging out sometime this afternoon.

Yeah, I could see a couple rounds of Diner Dash after dealing with this.

I hadn't gotten too far down the driveway when the prickles of hair on my neck started to stand on end. That is when I suddenly bit my bottom lip, and stopped. It could've been basic instinct or something but I suddenly felt the urge to turn around . . .

It was a mistake to turn around when I did. My so called Godly neighbor was staring at me strangely. My ears swiveled his way, snapping his disturbing gaze from something I didn't recognize to mild confusion as if just realizing the distant space between me and his door way had gotten there. In my pockets, my claws did this clicking clank against the other as I weighed the options of calling him out of his freaky glaring or asking if he had a problem, but I kept my lips thinned.

And just as it'd happened, it vanished just as fast. Sesshomaru flipped his eyes to mines and slowly stepped back inside his house, closing the door shut. I stood there for whatever reason and assumed it was to hear his door lock because that was when I left to go about my own business muttering, "Freaky ass," under my breathe.

Shit—I turned around to make sure he didn't hear that. It was a pussy move but hell if you'd gotten as close as I did you wouldn't spare a negative word either. Dude was thick as alabaster.

Wait, I hope he didn't hear me. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, he wasn't there. Good.

* * *

><p>"You need to stop lying so much. I checked the weather channel last night and Al ain't say shit about rain."<p>

Of all the folks I know to call, I picked Koga. I could've easily picked Miroku or a couple of other people I knew around the neighborhood to go shopping with and I choose his whiny ass. Guess it was just something about his company that ruled out everybody else's more sustaining auras. Or I could just be a glutton for punishment and enjoy getting my ears jacked up with his bitching.

"Yo, we headin' to the arcade or what?" Koga asked for the umpteen time in the same hour.

"You have all your stuff for school?"

"Nah."

"Then shut up and shop," This grumbled as I shoved in a box of black pens and sheets of paper. "Learn to get your priorities straight before thinkin' about games."

Koga snorted rudely, tossing in a box of cereal he planned to eat at my house. "I don't remember my head coming out of your vagina."

"Nah, because I would've shoved your stupid ass back in there."

Guess you're wondering what's up since there was no kind of warning since the Sesshomaru event.

Well about a quarter to two, I about had it with sitting in the house bored. I wasn't up for heading to the gym today and I didn't have the energy to play a little ball at the city park. So the final profitable conclusion ended up being me going to the store down the road and having Koga tag along since I can't stand going in public by myself.

It wasn't because of low self-esteem or paranoia because please believe I could easily whoop somebody's ass without a second thought. It was just simple preference to want someone around.

Today was the only day of this week that our school store was having a sale on most of the supplies and I wanted to catch some of the stuff I knew would be essential. Now don't think I'm cheap for wanting to do this. Yes my father gave me the money but I want to spend that on more enriching necessities if you get what I'm sayin'.

My books, pencils, rulers, compass, pens, notebooks and everything involving higher education didn't require higher pay. If I can get it at half off why the hell should I reap the benefits too?

"Yash'?"

"Yo?"

Koga stopped, reaching to pull a large sized text from the stacks. "You need this one for Botany right?"

Pulling out my major's requirement list, I looked over the check mark items and quickly compared the edition and title before shaking my head. "Nah, I need the thirty fifth edition. I won't need that one until next year."

"Oh," Koga put it back and pulled out another one, red colored with gold embroidered lettering. "I think I'm supposed to have this one for CJ. Something about reading chapters one thru five on sociological humanity."

"Have you started reading it yet?"

"Nope."

"Then you might wanna get on that," I said absentmindedly reading over each book side for another one of my needed text books. I needed the one on Psychological Warfare and Tangency. Has anyone ever noticed that your professors always want you to spend your cash on pointless junk? Like I'm supposed to give a damn about why fools wanna start up senseless wars and the death of innocent people.

I was getting aggravated. All of these words were starting to merge into a vomited mixture. . . Fuck it. I'm done. "Let's go." I snapped for no reason. All this intelligence was getting on my last nerves. I hated shopping for my school stuff. It was better when mama had to do this for me. Growing up sucks.

What I did grab without getting a headache, was pushed in my buggy and we headed off down towards the other half of the school shop, where the small library section was secluded to checking out minor reading books.

"Ssss oh my damn . . .baby, baby, baby." Koga whistled like the wolfish villain he was as he saw a pretty hot tigress helping out another student with something or another.

Don't be alarmed guys. That's one of Koga's random phrases when coming across a nice slab of ass or tits. He has three different shock catchers and this one was number two; that meant the babe had a nice ass and lacking tat tats. Don't worry; most likely we'll hear those other two later. I wasn't dressed in my best to be in player mode, so l let Koga wearing his jeans and sleeveless blue polo, have his fun with whatever caught his eye.

But against my better judgment something nice caught my eye straight ahead anyway. "Mmm Mmm Mmm damn." Nicely ripe and supple, a sweet rounded portion of juicy goodness was teetered over pulling a book out, one at a time and giving a peek of what lied underneath that silky length of shiny hair. The hair opened for me like a shower curtain to expose my favorite meal to eat.

Rump Roast.

Man I don't know what it is about a woman who keeps her hair nice and long with had ass like that. Hm, made me want to do it right then and there.

It was time to be smooth, seductive and divine. Take lessons kids. I'm about to give a class on how to get a girl's number under ten seconds. Don't think I can do it? Ok watch me. Let me push this little buggy to the side so you all can watch me in action.

My red shirt was straightened; I ran a hand through my bushy banes, the tips of my ears drooped just a ting to give that adorable puppy look and I licked the delicious sin off my bottom lip as I walked over, radiating nothing but charm and sex appeal. For anyone concerned, no I don't do that stupid saggy pants crap or walk with a limp. That's just ignorant.

I got nothing but charisma and endless style. Watch me work.

Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I happily walked up sporting a sweet gentlemanly smile and rolling move, I call Demon Sweetness. That's when I chew my bottom lip between my fangs and yeah it'd get you too. I think my stride ended within several inches of brushing my dick against that luscious behind, which I could not deny was of squeezable capabilities. Round and firmly shaped. Not too chucky or floppy with those nasty cottage cheese dents all over or nothing. These jet black jeans were supporting one of God's greatest creations.

I gave my bottom lip a final sensual lap, pricked one of my fangs for that rugged effect and released my Inuyasha spell, "Baby if I had a dollar for every ass that perfect, I'd be a very poor man. So hows about making me feel richer by giving me your number?"

There was no answer. She stayed bent over, giving every bystander passing a gracious view of those pale toned lumps. Perhaps she didn't hear me. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Still nothing. This girl must be a lesbian. I just used one of the few best lines in the book of Inu seduction. She should've been begging to get a taste of this. Hold up a sec; this one always gets the gold. "Listen baby, I need you to do me a favor," I began, checking my nails playfully bored. "Hurry up and write your number before I don't want it anymore." And there it was. You better believe it worked every single time I had to go past a second come on.

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Silence . . . What the hell? I couldn't believe this. What the hell does she think I'm doing here? Talking to myself? "Hello I know you hear me?" Keh, she ain't all that fine anyway.

Oh she heard me that time because her back did that stiffen thing. That usually indicated an attitude about to spout off and trust, I was ready to lie on the puppy ears to deter all of that bullshit.

". . . I don't think I'm your type." Said my err, deep voiced beauty?

What in the hell was I dealing with here? My deep voiced baby couldn't be a—

Oh.

My.

God.

It was as my suddenly not so fine hottie became a terrifying revelation. The 5' whatever frame I thought she had grew into seven feet of tall lithe muscles. The plumped, heart shaped ass grew into something more dented on the sides, like the step master's been pumped into creating a monster. Those delicate wires of silver hair was about to turn my way; I saw a hazel trimmed eye—

And I was already running out the door before I could see a stripe.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: -Giggles- Inuyasha you chicken. ^_^<strong>


	4. The Fool

**Author's Rant:** ~giggles~ I swear you guys are a trip lol. Here's another crazy chapter for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fool<strong>

* * *

><p>To all those who accuse me of being some kind of scaredy cat or whiny bitch? You all can suck it, duck it and fuck it. I don't give a flipping hot damn what anyone says, I ran out that door like the man I was because I know the consequences of accidentally mistaking another man for a woman. Believe me I witnessed something that horrid . . . Miroku did not come out looking like the handsome devil he claims to be. Dude better be glad those punches didn't take out his teeth; he'd be smiling dirty.<p>

I'd prefer to keep all of my fangs intact thank you. Now then I'm sure you're all wondering what went down ever since my little escape from getting my ass kicked right? Ha, don't sit there thinking I ran the entire time. Oh no. I just happened to sprint around the block and when I reached the corner store I was strolling down the sidewalk smooth as silk and carefree. I probably put on the act a little too strongly since I kind of scared this old lady when I asked her how she was doing and if she wanted me to walk her across the street.

She screamed loud as hell that I was trying to rape her, take her groceries and her virginity.

. . . That's why I ended up making it home in record time before the cops got the wrong idea.

So now here I currently was, sitting on the couch pissed for a multitude of reasons but all of them revolving around a certain long haired bastard across the street. I admit to feeling a little shamed for what I did but damn who wouldn't? If you'd done the same thing your ears would be saggin' against your head too. I couldn't find the balls to call Koga and see if he made it home ok.

I know the fool saw what happened and I really didn't feel like having to listen to his whimpering or him possibly making fun of the situation. By the way, I seriously don't see what's so humorous about it. I think it's' God's twisted joke since I haven't been to church in a while.

I mean to but an ass that damn perfect on a man? A muscular man at that? That's just plain cruel.

All the things I could ever want in the most luscious ass—all my dreams of squeezing some juicy lumps that fitted like a puzzle in my hands, "Ugh fuck!" I wanted to cry. I wanted to slap the shit out of Sessho—Sessmo—Sessmu—whatever the fuck his name was. God why, why, why? You know I've been praying that kind of ass since I was fourteen and here you put it on a freakin' guy? For real?

_I'm in love, sweet love  
>Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame<br>I'm in love, sweet love  
>Don't you ever go away, it'll always be this way<em>

_Oh, your heart has called me closer to you_  
><em>I will be all that you need<em>  
><em>Just trust in what we're feeling<em>  
><em>Never leave 'cause baby, I believe<em>

I sighed, pulling my cell out of my pocket, seeing the name of one particular girl I hadn't spoken to in a while. Now look don't get it all confused or twisted alright? It's over between me and her. It's been over for about a year since she discovered pussy was better than my dick. But—I smiled warmly—even if she betrayed me with her trifling behind, I'd always hold a soft spot for my no ass having, flat chested ex, Kagome.

Sliding the answer key I plopped the receiver to my ear and answered, "Yellow, what's happenin' baby?"

I heard some shuffling in the background before some giggling came through, "Yash', hey umm," she giggled some more struggling to get her words out. "H-how are you?"

Her laugh was always contagious, so my laughs joined in with hers, "I'm good but I'd be even better if you shared the joke."

Kagome coughed and hushed who I'm guessing is her lover before giving me her full attention. "Inuyasha umm, did anything interesting happen today?"

"Interesting? Yeah you calling me out of the blue," I laughed.

"Is that it? Nothing else interesting happened today? Nothing . . . interesting?" She giggled hysterically after that and I was starting to feel a little off.

"No, nothing happened."

Kagome suddenly burst into laughter and a bunch of shuffling shifted around in my ear to the point of where I thought she hung up, until a deep voice startled me. "Yo, you really need to stop lying!"

"What the fuck?" I pulled my phone back being sure that the caller was Kagome's phone but that voice had me thinking otherwise. "Koga is that you?"

"Hell yeah it's me." Koga exploded in a round of laughs. "I can't believe this shit. Dude was about to hump a fuckin' man. Oh my God! My-my stomach hurts. I'm 'bout to die!"

"Fuck you a'ight? I thought he was a woman—" That was just a pitiful excuse and an added fuel to the fire that only resulted in making Koga laugh harder and had Kagome choking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up ya bunch of jackasses!"

"Oh, oh man I-I can't I can't," Koga was rolling out of control. He couldn't get a single word pass his ugly ass laugh. "Yash' Yash', was he any good?"

"Fuck ya'll!" I hung up and slammed the phone flat on my counter pissed as all get out. Koga was such a fucking snitch. Stupid ass traitor. Who the hell went around gossiping like a cackling hen? I should've known he couldn't hold enough water to piss in a bucket.

I was pouting. I didn't care. I was sitting here pouting like a child. But I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. Fuck it. I'm getting out of this house. If I stay here a minute longer, I'll swear I'm still hearing that mangy wolf's voice in my head and that's the last thing I needed right now. Especially after what I just been through.

My mind was loaded after seeing that round, firm set of crystal globes molded tight and subtle in a pair of jeans—"Holy shit," Yeah I definitely needed to get out.

* * *

><p>Now this was what I was talking about here. Oh yeah this was my leisure time. Half naked, sweating profusely from the taut strings of my arms, legs, and my chest.<p>

"Oh my gosh . . . yes."

Yes that's it baby. Moan for it. You know you want my body.

It should be a crime to be this fine. Just look at the sweat beading around my cream tanned body. The way my hair clotted and clumped from the sweet salts soaking to the roots. And oh how my eyes shined when I was hitting that spot just right. Damn like a dream. That burn was pulsing through my body like pressured throb; just pumping and flowing through every fiber.

This is what I did to release my stress and damn it worked like a charm every time. Only this time, I had more than one participate to fire up my confidence.

The gentle swoos of pigeon coos purring like an engine buzzed from behind and the sides. Tender moans licked over thick, juicy lips as slight gasps erupted from the way my back flexed and arched with every stretch. And the way my ass dented with every groin thrust? Yes they were loving it all.

"What number is he on?" I heard one of the sweet thangs whisper.

"I don't know. I lost count at three hundred and nine." Her friend giggled, fanning herself. "But god he's fine."

Damn straight. I know I was. But just hearing it had my arms bending ten times faster than before. Building murmurs gathered all around me. I was loving the crowd of fans, mostly flaking with giggling babes and humiliated men, wishing they could hold their own against me. But when it came to me doing my exercises, I was a renowned pro. No one could ever match up to my pace.

Since arriving about two hours ago, I've easily accomplished three sets of a hundred sit ups, two sets of fifty pull ups, and five hundred flutter kicks, ran an easy ten miles on the treadmill without breaking a sweat and finally came around to do my signature push-ups. Today's record? I was planning on breaking my recent record of four hundred and fifty. I'm aiming for the gold this day. Five hundred would be the breaking point but my arms were burning for that win.

"Damn, four hundred and thirty eight and still going," One of the taller males muttered to no one in particular. "What the hell is he on?"

"Steroids," Answered another jealous man. "Ain't no way he's able to go this long with something in 'em."

Haters. Nothing but jealousy and I was eating that shit up like the hot dog I was.

"How are you doing Inuyasha? Do you want to use my towel?" Asked one of the fan girls getting a gander at my tight ass.

"Nah, baby but I appreciate you being sweet," I sent her wink that had her giggling like a school girl. She gave a smug expression of superiority to the surrounding ladies and a couple of them muttered words of attitude. And I went back to doing my sets, listening to those sighing moans and sweet hums of jealousy. Can't be helped ladies. I'm possibly the finest thing in the gym today; but that's whenever I walk anywhere.

Its' the puppy ears. No one can resist their adorable allure.

I'm closing in on finishing my four hundreds and I was still going. After I reached my five I was going to call it day. I think I've insulted most of the men here enough already.

Jumping up from the floor mat, my hair flipped back behind me as I wiped off my face with the red towel I brought along, but made sure it didn't hide a single thing from view. Sweat was glistening off my biceps, triceps, pecs—that seemed to be the main point of eye contact—and whatever else had my delicious flesh. It should be a crying shame. My body was just a picture perfect drawing. Every muscle was defined and neatly lined.

"Aw Inuyasha don't go," One of the cuties begged. She was pretty sweet looking girl too. I loved the ones with dark tanned skin and squishy asses, not to mention the pretty face to boot. I just might have a piece of this one. She had a chest that'd I was positive had chocolate nipples waiting to suckle. "Could you please do another set?" She fluttered her eyelashes and eased up to place a hand on my arm.

I know she was just coping a feel, so why not oblige her with a flex? I pumped my arm, bouncing the muscle under her fingers and watched her eyes twinkle with sex appeal. "Sorry babe gotta head out. I got business to handle. You understand right?" The chorus of pleads and whimpering groans was a weakness. I was tempted to stay, I really was but I didn't feel like it. "Come on ladies relax. I'll be back in a couple of days. Hopefully I'll see some you lovelies next time," I picked a random chick to chip her chin and blew a kiss at the rest before taking my leave from the shorter group. The girls beamed like a section of head lights.

The men I passed? Yeah they gave dirty looks, but they were stupid enough to try something. Most of 'em were human and they know better than to fight a demon. And the ones who wanted to buck weren't strong enough to go toe to toe with me. So they had no choice but to wallow in their shameful sack of fat.

For every lady I went by a sexy smirk was sent my way and I'd gladly return the gesture with a darker grin and a lick of my lips. That'd make 'em squeeze their legs tight from wanting me to unleash their horniness or some would pop up some voluptuous asset that'd tempt me to come over and talk. I just loved the mating ritual. A wink here, a chat there and a secluded room of the gym locked tight to ram my dick up any one of these girls.

Yes life was good.

Some envious glares and flirty rounds later, I was heading over to get a sip of water from the fountain but as I bent over I heard a collective sigh of breathy purrs and giggles. It figures. Right as I bend over to give a tiny peek of my ass cheeks, the girls would be meowing like lecherous kittens. I had drunk enough water to give them a lasting show before sitting up to dismiss the group for the fifth time.

"Ladies, come on," I started as I turned around. "I know you want my ass but—" My face slammed flat against a giant wall of hair sweat and something smelling pretty raunchy. Ugh I unsuctioned my face, spitting out what I hoped wasn't a girl who hadn't showered in a while. But after I got my eyes out of their blurry view, I caught sight of a wide orange chest with tattooing stripes going from one end to the next.

This. Was. Not. A. Chick. "Shit, my bad man."

"None taken," the tiger demon deeply grumbled, pushing by to get to the water fountain.

I was going to apologize again just to be sure he had to ill well but I heard my fan of babies sighing again and discovered it wasn't for me. My ears kicked off toward the source and I saw them all circling what I bet 'cha was a newbie trying to take my harem. Somebody was pushing in on my territory. That was just where I was a few minutes earlier doing my push-ups.

Nah, I ain't too worried. I gotta let some of these up starts get a little of the action. Besides I got my libido pumped to the point of getting a dozen of these girls pregnant. I'll just let him—

"Oh, he is so sexy. Girl what number is he on?"

"I forgot after five hundred and seventy four."

Hold the fuck up. Old dude was breaking my record. Now I need to regulate. Who the hell does he think is? I run this got'damn gym; it and the folks that come up in here.

The evil green monster was about to rear his ugly head today. I shrugged his evil ass off my shoulder and reproduced my symbolic charm as I strolled over, ready to scope out the new merchandise. I wasn't going to get too hyped up on this it wasn't the first time somebody came through trying to show off. I'd give 'em a piece of what I'm made of then they'd learn their place. It's just a man thing so don't any of you try to figure it out. For those of you married, I bet your man was doing this way before he met you. Just ask 'em.

"Ssss baby he is so fine."

"Who is he?"

"Girl I don't know but I'm going to find out after this."

Pfft bunch of skeezers. They weren't just lusting after my body not too long ago. Putting my smile in place of the scowl, I waltz through and looped an arm around a sexy babe, "Ladies, ladies, ladies, what in the world has you all yappin' like this?"

"Him," My left honey said breathlessly, like I wasn't even here. "He's been pumping since he got here and still rolling. His body is like . . .Mmm."

"Hn," I unlatched my arm from her and put my full attention into seducing the other. "He can't be all that good can he babe? Not how I was."

"Ha," She snorted on a laugh. "Don't hate 'Yash. This man is close to six hundred. Better than that little five you did."

My arm came off that wench too. Forget the both of 'em. They ain't all that fine anyway. But both these ugly girls had me curious. I was wondering who it was stealing my fans from me. So I squeezed through them all, bypassing the thick all of men and the smaller wave of women until I was center row and seeing . . . "What the fuck?"

There he was, in his shirtless glory, bucking his back up and down fastly pushing out those pushups like they were the easiest thing in the world. Alabaster skin was streaming down the side of his face and making his hair liquefy into watery silver over his shoulder. Every time his head bounced so did that ponytail flapping on his side. Those flexing back muscles coiled and released like springs as sweat collected in the center and oozed down his sides. His dark blue jersey shorts were hanging loosely on his waist, and I'm guessing he was oblivious to the building crew because of the earphones lodged in his pointy ears.

He wasn't doing half bad. I'm man enough to admit it.

Folding my arms, I shifted my weight from my left to my right, eye balling this jerk like the asshole he was.

My ears twitched at the whispering mutters from behind and the laughing squeals, echoing like acid. I chewed my bottom lip wondering if it'd be polite for me to kick his ass off balance . . . nah I'm not that cruel.

But I was going to wait and see how long it took him until he finally collapsed from exhaustion. Then I'd through it the fool's face for trying to be a sexy hero.

. . . but after fifteen minutes I started getting irritated when his grunts began turning some of the girls on more than what I was doing. His back etching in and out like—yeah the girls nearly died.

Well I wasn't about to be showed up like that. I'll be damned if I let this dumbass make me look weak.

"Yo," I tapped my foot under his face when he rose.

Sesshomaru leveled me a questionable glare and used one hand to pull off the earphones and the other to support his wait—again making the females braid their legs tight. "Can I help you?" he inquired softly.

My ears swiveled from side to side when I noticed all eyes on me. "Um, you and me, two hundred sit ups. Ten minutes."

That made him pull his legs back and shoot up to his full height, which I keep forgetting is about a foot taller than me and pretty much every one else in the whole area.

Sesshomaru whipped his towel around and dried off his face and neck, taking his precious time.

"Well?" I mouthed with plenty of attitude.

Sesshomaru tilted his head back still sponging off the film of salty fluids, pondering over my request. "Why?"

"Because you're pissing me off."

"You're sure this isn't out of revenge?" He casually murmured.

"Reveng—" Oh right. I forgot about that happening earlier today. "Nah its just competition."

"Hm," he chuckled, after finishing off the dry fest. His hazel eyes sparkled with an annoying glint that seemed to only make me angrier. "You must enjoy making a fool out of yourself, or as you people tend to say, a complete ass."

"Ohhhhh," The crowd egged. Seriously what are ya'll? A bunch of ten year olds? But I was catching it just as bad.

"We'll see," I grounded out cockily. "Either come with it or step. Your call."

I nearly peed on myself when Sesshomaru smiled. It wasn't one of those wide toothy grins some folks do to look pretty or one of those overbearing wicked smiles. No this was a smirk, hardly pulling the ends of his lips. That shit terrified me a little inside—as if he planned to eat me alive.

"Fine," he finally said after gracing me with that deadly spell. "But let's weigh the rules a little."

Fuck I hated having conditions, "Shoot."

"If I win I want another pie by tomorrow. Same flavor, same style."

"Pfft is that it?" I died a little inside when some of the men started chuckling about the pie comment. "Cool, it's a deal. But if I win, you have to mow the lawn butt naked tomorrow morning."

I blinked horrified. The men blinked at me horrified and the girls cheered louder than a football game. And all Sesshomaru did was lift one of his slender eyebrows.

Don't give me that look people. It was all I could come up with so fast. Keh, as if you didn't want him to do it. I bet he'd chicken out without so much as—

"Deal."

I froze. "W-what?"

"I said," he stepped up to me, fully reminding me of the massive height difference as his eyes half lidded looking my face over. "Deal, but be sure to submit in your pit of shame while you're making my dish."

Oh so he's already declaring victory eh? Fuck that. "Bring it asshole." Fuck the crowd, fuck the gym, and fuck reputation. This was just about pride.

"I'm about to ram your ass in the ground," I grunted getting in position.

"Hmm Mm, we'll see whose ass is rammed." I thought that's what I heard him whisper gently, but I must've misunderstood and I lied on my back to get ready.

I'm going to let loose.

* * *

><p>"Come on Inuyasha, you have ten more to go."<p>

"Fuck you."

"Ten more."

"Fuck you."

"Ten more."

"Fuck. You."

As you can see, I'm pissed. But then again when I have I not been pissed so far right? Well I had my reasons to be this time. I was mad, I was confused and I wondered what the hell happened in a matter of ten minutes. How in the hell did that turn into fifteen with the same idiot coaching me on from the sides.

I refuse to go into detail of what happened. But I will give you all a brief recap of the events. It something like, Sesshomaru and me getting into position and when a random person said goes—I couldn't remember much of shit from there.

Right when I tried to do one, my stomached cramped like you wouldn't believe. It would happen at a time like that when I was trying to stomp with the big boys. The only piece of relief I got out of the thing was the bundle of squealing girls hollering whenever me or Sesshomaru crunched our abs tight. I was doing pretty well after I worked through the first cramp but by the time I reached one hundred and fifty I was nearly gone. But Sesshomaru had shot through the first hundred like a crack addict. He faster than even my eyes could see.

All I heard was smacking against the mat and his demonic grunts pushing him up and down, up and down. I think I blacked out after that because the next time I opened my eyes all I saw was his face hovering above mines. I think I smiled out of confusion because he smiled back at me and said something that really woke me up.

"You enjoy making an ass out of yourself don't you?"

"Shut up," I coughed weakly. I didn't want to sit up because if I did I knew there'd be a bunch of people looking at my pathetic ass. Where the hell was that lightning bolt when you needed it?

So from there Sesshomaru somehow convinced me to finish up on the remaining however many I had and well, I was struggling to do these final ten.

"Ten more."

"Shut up, damn. I can count." He was getting on my last nerves. So I hurried with the last ten—ok, ok, I worked my ass off getting those last ones but shit I'm sore. You remember what I said I did before? I'm tired.

"Not bad," Sesshomaru complimented unsquatting from the floor.

"Whatever," I was mad. And my anger only sort to increase when I tried to sit up I couldn't do it. So I attempted to roll over and that only succeeded in me flopping on my stomach.

That's it. I'm done. I'm spending the night at the gym like a homeless person. If they found me here, hopefully my legs would've remembered how to walk.

This I thought was the best solution and was close to going with it.

Until my sides were grabbed and my entirety was hiked up effortlessly like a child. My back rocked back against some hot, solid and sticky. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sesshomaru's face about an inch from mines. Scared me shitless when my ass brushed against something huge, pointy and heavy? That had me rearing back with my fists up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I took a couple of shuffle steps to show I wasn't playing. Felt like his chest burned my back; no seriously it felt like I got burned because his chest was smothering.

"Easy," Sesshomaru cautioned holding his hands up. "I was only helping."

"Whatever man," I dusted myself off, ready to go home. I didn't care about the staring and ignored whoever tried to make eye contact with me.

I went straight for the locker room and for whatever reason Sesshomaru was following close behind still smiling arrogantly. He was lucky I didn't clock his ass out of principle. But mama always said to do to people what you want them to do to you. So I manned up and took my loser streak like an Alpha. But I wasn't going to stop pouting about or erase my twisted expression on my face.

I shoved all of my clothes, bathing items and gym supplies in my duffle bag ready to get out of there but as I turned to leave, I found Sesshomaru blocking my way, leaning against the door with his arms floor and the smile gone.

"What?" I grunted rudely.

"We still have a deal right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll make you the stupid pie . . . move the fuck outta the way." I pushed him out of the way, getting pissed just looking at him.

"By the way," he started as I was walking pass the treadmills. "I think you would've held your own just fine if you hadn't been here longer than me. Doing so much in such little time; sit ups, pushups, running . . . it can really drain your body. . ." his voice trailed off to a low growl.

I stopped. "Well I come here all the time so—what the?" I snapped my head around to cuss him out royally but he was already gone. I couldn't believe this shit.

Where the fuck was he at? I swear I'm fucking him up. I swear to God I'm jacking his girly ass up.

He knew I'd been in here all this time. He knew I did all those exercise. He knew I'd be sore by then. He knew I'd lose. He knew he'd win . . . "Son of a bitch . . ."

That motherfucker played me.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Inuyasha seriously Hun, stop making an ass out of yourself lol. ^_^ <strong>


	5. Misunderstood

**Author's Rant:** Thanks for the response babes. You're all awesome. Here's Chapter 5 Let's see what Inuyasha does this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstood<strong>

* * *

><p>"How are things going there? Yeah they're great here. No, no I did that already yesterday. How did it go? Well. . ."She would ask about my store adventure wouldn't she? By the way, I'm talking to my mother.<p>

Today's Sunday morning. I wasn't exactly looking my top notch best but hey who woke up fine right? It's a work in progress for some. Me being not one of those some but you get the idea.

I couldn't sleep much last night. Tsk, my humiliation earned me a trip to the grocery store where I restocked on a shit load of junk food. I even went as far as buying some men's bar grub. Ya know, the spicy buffalo wings, loaded potato skins with bacon bits, cheese, sour cream and chives, Cajun style curly fries, nachos with cheese, hot chili to slap over the fries and nachos, about a dozen jumbo hot dogs, fried chicken wings—which I couldn't even cook like my mama's, and I think a truck load of ruffled chips and fruity sodas from various varieties.

I'm sure this odd amount of food and the assortment of manly grub is going to raise a few questions so let's answer the most popular ones.

Why did I have so much food last night? Because it's my young adult way of coping with an injured pride. I'm a man after all. I don't think I need anyone's permission or to give a full scientific explanation as to why I wanna pig out.

Was I expecting company to share my food with? Fuck. No. Koga and Miroku and buy their own shit, plus I wasn't in a sharing mood at the time. I was more in the _'ready to fuck up the first person who_ _pissed me off today'_ kind of mood.

Unfortunately I should've learned to keep my anger in check because when mama called last night I hadn't thought to listen to the ringtone and yelled "Who the fuck is it?"

. . . . You can probably imagine how my ears sagged to the base of skull and my mouth perfected the O shape when she answered the phone. And when I say she let me have it. She. Let. Me. Have. It. I was threatened with every ass whooping known to mankind and before I knew it I was crouching in the corner fucking close to tears remembering getting that switch to my ass as a kid. Yeah my mama had that kind of effect on me.

I tried telling her about the gym incident being the reason why I was angry and that I could never cuss at a the most beautiful woman who could give birth to me—naturally she wasn't buying any of that secondary shit. But oh she got a kick out of learning about that school store event as well as having a laughing fit when she heard the full details of my lost at the gym. It kept all of my strength not to hang up in my mama's face because I was already threatened with two promised ass beatings when she came to visit; that's one with a belt and the second with a switch. I'll be damned if I added a fly swatter to the mix.

So after that little bit of added shame, I ended up returning to the store to add Honey BBQ wings, about four roast beef, ham and turkey hoagies, onion rings, I can't even remember how many pigs in a blanket because those are thing you have to eat by the handfuls, umm where was I? Oh yeah, fried jalapeno peppers with stuffed cheese, cheese sticks, three large pepperoni pizzas and I finished it all off with a bunch of green grapes.

I'm not kidding, and I don't care who believes it; I ate like a damn hog and I was plopping those grapes like no body's business. I made sure to cook all of my food of course, so please no ideas of me eating raw food—despite that bit of popular, misleading demand.

So that was pretty much my night of fun which lead to a three hour stay in my bath room with four magazines of Fancy Dog, Marmaduke classics, Canine Enterprise and Gossip Hound. Sorry no sexual enticing things allow during the funk fests. I did that one time and learned my lesson.

Trust me; it's not a pretty sight to be horny and constipated. My dick and ass were cramped. I shall never combine the urgencies of cum and crap again.

So after that I showered off and went to bed. This is what led to our current placing where I'm sitting near my living room window, on my couch, talking to my mama. It was a decent time of the day, around eight to be precise. It tended to always be the prettiest on Sunday mornings. Rarely have I seen it be gloomy.

But shit I was fucking gloomy. My mama called me earlier this morning to be sure I held up my end of the deal by fixing that stupid ass fucking ass, shitty ass, hop its poison ass, retarded ass, crappy ass, lemon pie.

Anyway, I planned to take it to the bastard across the street around nine thirty. I checked out the window periodically hoping against faith that he wouldn't be home but as usual the devil ensured my blessings were sent to hell and I'd end up having to suffer. Sesshomaru was home.

Seriously didn't the fool have a life or something? "Geez, nah mom, I'm not talking to you and before you accuse me no I did not cuss. Yes ma'am, it's in the fridge now. I'm just waiting for it to get cold." I flopped back on my couch, rolling my eyes. "Yes mom I know you told Mr. Mixon to be sure that I gave the man his pie." The old fossil came knocking at my door at seven o clock in the got'damn morning asking for some damn sugar.

For real? Again who is this Jurassic Park ass old man trying to fool? Noisy butt needs to mind his own business. "Mom why are you so dead set on making me give a grown man a pie? Huh?" I looked at the phone to be sure this was my mama I was talking too. "Mom are you serious? I don't know this dude from a stick!" Damn, here she goes again for crying out loud. "You want me to be his friend? Why? I don't want to be his friend mom. I don't like him!" Once again I lose and thus earned another guaranteed ass kicking from talking back and supposedly telling my mama what I was going to do.

I think I'm promised a third at this point and she says it's with an extension cord . . . she asked if I wanted to start working on her boot? "No ma'am." Mr. Mixon was going to get an earful when mama and dad came around in two weeks. "Yes ma'am. I'll do it right now. Ok. Ok. I will. I love you too. Bye."

This was the hose phone so it deserved to be slammed against the wall and shattered but I ended up feeling sorry for it and put what was left back on the corner. I scratched my head trying to think of something to do from here.

I knew what I needed to do but what to do first was what was irking me. I guess I could get showered and dressed first. So that ends up being my next daily task. This was my final day of freedom before school started up so I planned on having a little fun today.

Me, Koga and Miroku planned to hang out with each other after I got done with this unwanted trip, maybe to pick up some babies and get a little fun.

I washed my hair with some scented shampoo and it took about thirty minutes to get it fully dried. I left it fluffed out because I wasn't up for combing through the knots, so I brushed off it a little and splashed in some oil here and there to gloss it off. My clothes for the visit were going to be simple because I could give a rat's ass what old dude thought of me.

I found my dark black jeans and my bad boy's red t-shirt to wear and put on my baseball cap to finish it off. My face was up to part as always, my muscle tone still existed despite that monstrous food pity party from before and my smile was in full charm.

Without much else to do for a while, I grabbed the pie and hurried out the door to do what I was pretty much forced to do again.

I ignored Mr. Mixon when he waved at me as I was crossing the road. Stupid human trying to look innocent as if he was just checking his mailbox for invisible mail. I was tempted to yell he ain't too old to know the mail didn't run on Sundays with his stupid ass, but out of respect for the elderly I just ignored him.

Remember that sweet ride I kicked from before? The Bentley Continental? Well today it was switched for the car I saw before; the Phantom sitting here this time, looking all shiny and shit—I kicked the fuck out that damn thing too.

I overdid it this time because by the time I was walking around it, I was sporting a limp. I tried to play it off as a manly walk but came off looking like a drunken jackass.

_Ding. Dong._

Play it cool. Play it cool. Play it cool.

"Just a minute."

Play it cool. Play it cool. Play it cool. Play it—fuck this, I'm not staying here. That intense sense of déjà vu was ramming in my head and that butterfly feeling was sinking in my stomach again. I sat the pie on the stoop, about to pull a Mach 50—and the door opens catching me in ready to bolt action.

I looked over my shoulder at that Sess dude's expression that was reading something around the edges of me being a weird individual. That expression became more evident when he happened to see the pie on the ground and picked it up looking at it through the plastic top.

"Is this how you go about giving gifts?" Sesshomaru examined the pie around and around, looking for dirty or other foreign particles before giving me an eyebrow lift. "I'd expected better manners."

I cleared my throat, and straightened out my arms, acting as if I were stretching. "I was just getting rid of the creaks ya know? Can't do it with a pie in my hand."

Sesshomaru wasn't buying it from the looks of it. "Indeed. I guess it makes . . . logical sense."

I hope he wasn't calling me stupid undercover, because it'd be plenty of reason to fuck his ass up. "Whatever, you got the damn pie, just be happy about it." I snapped.

His attention got altered when Mr. Mixon waved over for no reason what so ever and he returned the gesture just as politely. Sesshomaru shifted the dessert under his arm and pushed his door opened wider, and suddenly said "I have tea brewing. Would you like some?"

I paused. "What?" Did I hear him right?

"Tea. I'm making some. Would you like a cup?"

My ears wiggled under my hat as I shoved my hands in my pocket, debating on whether to take the invitation. Don't get me wrong I still don't like his stuck up ass, but I enjoyed tea when it was made right. I'll base my answer on what flavor he was making. "What kind?"

"Sweet."

I'm in. "Cool," I lifted my foot about to walk in—then a thought struck me hard. Before I knew it, I looked around the neighbor to see how many people were outside and who exactly was seeing me go in this stranger's house. This time I made sure to let Mr. Mixon see me before walking back to the front door with the most evil look. "You try any of that Freddie shit; I'm fucking you up from this road to the next."

"Freddie doesn't live at this address, so you're perfectly safe."

Smooth. Real smooth. "Jason either?"

"No."

"The Predator?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Hell I'm just making sure." I mumbled finally walking inside. "I know the Chief of Police's son, I'm best friends with the FBI and I'm cool with the President's daughter." I lied to protect myself. So sue me.

"That's quite a coincidence," Sesshomaru said, shutting the door behind. "I had no idea you knew my father's god son."

"Who?"

"Takemaru Satsuna, he's a personal acquaintance of mines."

I frowned confused. "I don't know him."

Sesshomaru half smiled, "I thought you said you knew the Chief's son?"

"I—" Fuck I was busted. I didn't even know the Chief had a son. "Well I saw him a couple of times at the Flea Market."

"Hm," I heard his light chuckle as he left me standing by the door looking embarrassed. Whenever that happens my face gains this flushed reddish look that matches the color of my shirt.

Bump that, I'm not ashamed. Like I said, I was trying to protect myself. This world is just too damn small.

I eased off my shoes out of habit since Ms. Kendora hated having shoes on her carpet and walked into a newly refurbished home.

The many times I arrived in Ms. Dora's house, the walls were painted a deep orange, the curtains were cream and the furniture was this nice shade of maroon. The kitchen was warmly decorated in saffron, flushed auburn and shattered items all the same color of off white to near tan. The setup she used to have here provided a uniquely comfortable home. It felt pleasant I guess whenever I came over here to help out with some things. It reminded me of how cozy it was when I was used to live with my parents.

But now the entire house was re-mastered into something out of those fancy home magazines. The way it was all set up, the different touch sprinkled here and there surprisingly made the house seem bigger. The indented living room had an appeasing suede appeal from both ends. The couch and matching love seat were this dark navy blue. The plush carpet had a dark tan hue like the walls but their paint was a couple of shades darker, closer to light brown. Lamps, a ceiling fan and a fireplace were built into the place too and I wondered when the hell he had time to do all of this stuff without my noticing.

"How do you like my home?" Sesshomaru called from some ahead after catching me admiring everything.

"'S fine." I muttered still looking at everything that sparkled.

I followed him into the kitchen where my nose betrayed me just like my salivating tongue when the smell of sweet tea and mini ham sandwiches, smothered in cooking cheeses and spicy mustard.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Occasionally," Sesshomaru placed the pie on the marble counter. "The mood has to strike me to fix a dish to my liking. And you?"

"The same." I really wasn't trying to make conversation but I had my mind set on getting a sip of that tea.

"Come," My neighbor urged. "A bit of talk would do us some good until the tea settles."

"Right."

We went into another part of the house that was once one of Ms. Dora's bedrooms, now transformed into a nice sized entertainment room, equip with a four seated black couch, assorted lamps on either end and that flat screen TV I think I saw the night Sesshomaru had moved in.

He took a seat first and patted the space beside him. Whatever country or planet he's from must be extra friendly but I don't play into that cuddly shit. I parked my ass on the farthest end where that lamp was in range just in case.

Crossing his legs at the ankle, Sesshomaru braced his elbow on the back of the couch, his torso half turned my way with a stoic expression frozen my way. I copied a similar posture, crossing my legs at the knees and perking my top lip at the corner.

"You said your name was Inuyasha correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to be sure I didn't get your name wrong." The fancy faced dog demon used his other hand to ease a flock of hair behind his ear. "It's a very unique name."

"So is Sessmu."

"It's Sesshomaru."

I have to stop sticking my foot in my mouth. "Whatever." I murmured, feeling my cheeks get warm again.

Sesshomaru shrugged moving on to another question. "How long have you lived here?"

I clicked my tongue, thinking. "Um about four or five months."

"Do you live alone?"

"That's none of your business!" I growled irritated.

Sesshomaru held up his hands, "Easy, I was just making conversation."

"Then ask something that doesn't involve getting in my personal business—stupid ass," The last part came out as a slip of the tongue but he'd made me nervous asking me that out of the blue. I didn't know if he was a serial killer or ex-convict or nothing.

"Have I, offended you at all?" My head was turned away because I didn't want to see the expression I heard in his voice. I felt a little guilty being rude like this but this guy aggravated me for some reason and I couldn't figure out why. He just—he just did.

"Inuyasha," And for my fuck's sake I hated how he said my name. It made my stomach go all funny and stuff. The _Inu_ part was fine but right as he pronounced _Yasha_ it was slurred and smoothly poured from his lips like silk. The shit was pissing me off. I just didn't like how he made my stomach do that bubble thing.

As a matter of fact I noticed my gut got this freakish gurgle the last few times I've seen his ass.

"If something was said out of place I do apologize."

I sighed, grunting, "Don't worry about it," as I teased the flap of my baseball cap.

". . . Would you like to ask me something?"

Hell yeah, now that was something I could get into—but then I remembered something my mama told me once about it being better to give then to receive—and I brushed it aside to ask my question anyway, "How in the hell did you move in here so fast?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the odd chosen question, not expecting me to ask that. "I had been looking for somewhere to move near my job. I happened to see Ms. Kendora at the drug store and we started talking about her leaving her home. I bought it from her three weeks prior and started moving my things in bit by bit as she moved hers out."

"Ohhh, that's why she moved so quickly and you could get in here like that," I snapped my fingers.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It was a mutual satisfaction. We both gained something out of the deal, in a respectable way of course. The money so she could buy her grandchildren gifts, and I'm able to be within driving distance of my job."

"Where do you work," I quizzed curiously.

"The Sacred Jewels Medical Center for Woman and Children's Hospital."

Whoa, ok I'm impressed. "How old are you?" He didn't look the age of being a doctor.

Sesshomaru's exterior moved into a stiffer pose. "Getting a bit personal are we? I hardly call that fair."

Oh . . . right. "Sorry." That was my fault. I'm man enough to admit it.

"May I ask you something?"

Ah shit, here goes the even exchange, "Yeah, shoot."

"Did I offend you in the school store?"

I wish I had a Twix. Isn't that what you eat to fix an awkward moment? "Nah, I-I had to go to the bathroom."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "But there was a public restroom nearby," A smile lightly tugged the corner of his lips. "You could've used one there."

I inched towards the armrest, casually dropping my hand near the base of the lamp. His eyes were getting darker. I didn't see shit funny, so why was he smiling? "Yeah well, I don't like germs."

"A likely excuse Inuyasha."

Damn . . . why did he say my name like that—and when did he start getting so close? I could've sworn he was at the other end? Maybe he was always sitting on the middle cushion; its only one pillow away. "I'm telling the truth."

"Hmm I suppose." Sesshomaru peeled a finger piece of hair between his thumb and index, toying with the satiny treads. "May I ask you one more question?"

This time I saw him move closer and he wasn't stopping this time. Sesshomaru's face was getting closer to mines. There was nowhere to move, no room to ease away. I was trapped. Oh fuck my stomach, "W-what?"

"You were really engrossed in the details from my, less than viewable sections . . . which makes me wonder," Sesshomaru stopped on the cushion next to mines; his face disappeared up to my ear and I heard him whisper his warm breath sizzling through hat, "Did you like what you saw?"

That did it. His voice flooded my chest, deep and oily fluid with so much of something I almost fainted. My pants—oh Christ my pants were getting tight.

Fuck the tea.

My stomach sunk to the tip of my toes and before I realized it I was shooting out of Sesshomaru's front door, running across the street, terrorizing all who saw a large demon sprinting like a white blur and quickly dialing Koga and Miroku's numbers as fast as I could.

As soon as they answered I said the first thing that came to mind when I looked down to see my bulging crotch. "I. Am. Not. Gay!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Inuyasha . . . you idiot. How in the world are Koga and Miroku going to respond to hearing that lol? ^_^<strong>


	6. Sexually Enticing

**Author's Rant:** You guys are something else lol. Thanks a lot ^_^. You make writing for these two a splendid joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexually Enticing<strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't thinking with a clear head at the time. My mind was securely fastened on my manhood, smacking against my jeans for release and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt. Damn, I hated Sesshomaru!<p>

"You ain't what?" That was Koga.

"Come again?" And that was pretty boy Miroku. Pretty Roku what they called him. "You're gay?"

"Hey man whatever revelations you going through, you handle that how you see fit." Koga blew through the phone. "Damn I knew something was up with your albino ass."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Double shit.

That came out completely wrong. I did not mean to say that. I did not mean for that to come out as it had. But try to see it from my point of view would ya? I'm sporting a hard on—we're talking Super Man wants to screw the shit out of Lois style, and it was because of a . . . of a. . . Oh God help me. A womanly figured man across the street who I strongly believe was trying to flirt with me.

"I need pussy," My stupid way of gaining ground but oh well. "I need pussy and I need it now."

"But what does that have to do with you being gay?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't say that. I said I'm don't feel like playing spades," That'd didn't even rhyme right to be a good lie. "Ah shit," I felt my dick twitch for attention. Little man wanted some action and I'll be damned if my hand was going to replace some good old fashioned wetness. "Look can we get it or what? I can't fuck myself."

"Technically you can if you're flexible enough."

"Shut up Miroku. Ain't anybody trying to hear the fundamentals of screwing yourself." Sick ass freak. That's just like a stupid human to come up with some demented stuff. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. So what we got? Booty or no booty?"

"Shiiiit, you ain't said nothing but a word. Hold on," Now that was Koga for ya, always looking out for his friends. Trust his wolfish butt to have some spare kittens to dish out. Good because I was in desperate need for some ass.

I heard some shuffling in the back ground when Koga picked the phone back up chuckling, "Got 'cha right here mate. What 'cha want?"

"Umm name off some of 'em." I wasn't caring at this point. As long as she had a pretty face, and a nice ass I was in. Oh, oh and some long nails. I loved having my puppy ears tickled with those. It never failed to make my left leg tingle.

Koga was flipping through his fuckable book, detailed wonderfully by yours truly, Miroku and Koga himself through, ahem, personal lively experience. Don't give me that look, I'm a growing boy. And before anyone thinks it, no we don't share. That's just nasty and unsanitary to switch cum. I'm a good boy—to a certain extent. This was just one of those moments I needed a good recommendation.

"Ok umm I got Ayame here. Damn she a fine one too. Real red hair, nice green eyes, a body to kill for, listens to reggae and likes moonlit strolls on the beach."

Like I gave a damn about walking somebody on the beach in the middle of the night. "What about the ass?"

"Nah, she lacking there, but she has the titties."

"Next!" What the fuck I look like touching an assless McGee? I need something to slap, smack and rub with a spatula. Just like that ass I saw at the store. Damn it was perfect; nicely round, supple, and utterly juicy to squeeze—Oh my shit. "Hurry up Koga!"

"Ok ok ok shit. You need to jack off until I can find ya something man. You got that Barry White thing going over there." Koga sighed switching to another page in his booklet. "Oh damn what about Sango? She's got a tight ass body and she's flexible as hell."

"How do you know?"

"Saw her balance a pretzel with her toe."

"Damn I'm in!"

"Nope, I'm slapping that later tonight fellas." Miroku Interrupted. "I already laid claim to her for the past two weeks. Next chick."

Damn and I had my heart set on that one. "Who else we have?"

"Erm, let's see," Koga hummed through the receiver. "Well if you wanna get frisky, this girl named Kikyo's pretty sweet. "

Ohhh what a sweetheart she was. I remember her beautiful face from a couple of mouths back. Long flowing hair and a lovely hips. But wait; hold up, something wasn't right. "Wait I thought she died?"

"No, no that was a false alarm."

"Oh." I thought about that a second longer, then shook my head. "Nah, let's save her for plan B."

"What about Kagome," Suggested Koga. "She always made you remember how to spell your name right?"

"Ssss oh man low blow," Miroku hissed sympathically. "She gave up the spell of cocks for pussy charmers remember?"

"Oh yeahhh—Sorry Yash' I forgot you ain't got good shit."

I felt like crying. Kagome was the best I'd ever had and she had to go and pull some stupid_, I'm a lesbian_ bullshit. "Fuck you." I hated Koga right now. Stupid fool got me all depressed, damn near close to tears. Why the hell did she have to do that? My stuff was good . . . not as good as hers but damn I delivered something on my end. "What the hell pussy got that I don't?" I suddenly shrieked into the phone.

Miroku laughed at my pitiful tone. "If we knew the ingredients we'd be selling it my friend."

"Amen, and good God I do not want to discover the mystery," Koga shivered over the phone, smacking his lips. "Hm, It's warm, wet, tight and soothing. That's all I need to know."

"Whatever, do you guys have anything else or what?"

Koga grunted something about me being complicated as he scanned through the pages once more before coming up with a nice little kitten. "Dude, dude, dude. Now you'd have to be a damn fool for sure to give up this one."

"Who man who?" I was getting excited wondering who the girl was.

Koga laughed, "You remember that dark skinned girl at orientation with the gorgeous purple eyes? Ya know she had silver hair."

"Ohhhhhhh damn," I fell back on my couch recalling that beautifully, amazingly, spectacular beauty. "Um, um um," I snapped my fingers trying to remember her name. "Shi, Shi—Shiori. That's her name Shiori. Ughh man she was something else. I couldn't walk for days." It was true, she had a body going on for days, legs that went on forever, a sexy walk that made a man scream and a ass—my mercy that ass was a bouncy treat. "What's her number?"

"Umm its—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"What the—Hold up ya'll," Damn I hated being interrupted during good conversations. It better not be that bible salesmen again. I don't normally do anything against a man of the cloth of but if he tried selling me that cheap ass hand written book again I was jacking him up. He scared me piss-less when he convinced me to buy twelve of those novels and they turned out to be nada. I promised I'd make him pay me all my money back too. As a matter of fact I hope it is his as. And just to be on the safe side that it might actually be him, I grabbed my trusty spare bat from behind the couch and slung it over my shoulder.

I took a real deep breath not even bothering to check the peep hole and yanked it open.

Big mistake. My ding dong flew high and stood at attention the instant I caught sight of long silver hair, dark honey eyes and the devilish smile to give those demon markings a radiate glow. "Uh I uh—hold on," I cupped my phone to my mouth, whispering, "Lemme call you back" and shoved it in my pocket, trying to get rid of my flustered look, leaning against the door frame, crossing my legs to hide my horse hung-pointer. "Can I help you?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side sexily, raising his hand with a small Styrofoam cup steaming hot, "You left so suddenly, I forgot to give you your cup of tea. Would you still like some?"

I was trying to pay attention; really I was but my mind was trailing in other places because of my dick hypnotizing my eyes. I was starting to notice extra appealing features on my neighbor I hadn't noticed from before. Like how long had his skin looked so smooth, so, so, elegant? His chest was slightly opened at the neck, giving ample view of man cleavage. That handsome face of his was killer sexy too. And that smile, damn, the way it tilted up to show a side fang was mesmerizing. Like he was ready to eat me—that is my dick talking, _not me_.

"Inuyasha."

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, shaking my head from openly admiring this man's body. "What's up?"

"Hm," Sesshomaru chuckled deeply, stepping up in my personal space. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"Nah, nah, I'm fine," I laughed. I think I might've scared him because I was laughing a little too hard.

"If you're sure," Sesshomaru held up the tea cup. "Here, have a taste. I'm sure you'll like its silken savor."

I shivered. His voice felt like velvet in my ears. Oh my damn I really needed to get some ass ASAP. "Thanks," I reached for the tea and he placed it in my hand, cupping my hands under his before sliding them off extra slow. I chuckled nervously wondering why my hands felt weird, like that fluttering like my stomach and took a sip while he stood there. I licked my lips, smacking my tongue to the top of my mouth as the sweet cinnamon and sugar flavors exploded inside. "Damn," I muttered, taking another sip, ignoring the fact it was scorching the hell out of my throat. I sighed the way one would after finishing a sizzling soda and wiped my mouth. "That was pretty good. Damn, what's this made of?"

By then, Sesshomaru walked up closer, standing directly—I mean directly in front of me where our chests were grazing. His eyes were half closed, giving me this scary look. I felt trapped where I was, can't move, frozen in place like a rat by the cat. His face got closer to mines, and I gulped wishing I could remember how to speak.

"If you want to know," he murmured so deep my chest was vibrate. "You'll have to visit me sometime. I'll gladly make it whenever you wish."

"Uhh huh," I nodded foolishly fascinated by the beautiful sparkling of his hazel eyes. I couldn't breathe won't shit. My heart was thumbing like a drum, my muscles were flexing like an Alpha ready for the pounce and my dick was looking up at me expectantly, as if he were asking if _I was going to hit that or what_?

Oh shit I think he felt it. I think he felt me twitch because his eyes shot down to my pants and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to hide what was so plainly obvious. I blame my old man for that. I was hung like a damn bull.

I was waiting for that punch to knock some sense into me, anything to let me know he didn't like what just happened.

But it never came. Sesshomaru just gave me a heated wink before abruptly spinning on his heel to go back home across the street and that's when my eyes did the unthinkable. My God given wish for the most lovable ass was casually strolling away, lifting and retracting flawlessly underneath those slacks. The sides clenched together with each forward step as if squeezing themselves together just for me.

And only me.

I officially declare my dick its own person because none, I repeat none of what was just said I lay claim too. He is not in his right of mind and if you honestly believe I would be sitting here thinking about some man's lovely luscious ass—again my dick not me—you've got another thing coming.

I froze when Sesshomaru stopped at his doorway and turned to catch me checking him out. I could've sworn I saw his eyebrows bounce but it could've been just me but when he winked again, I slammed my door shut, terrified.

"Shit, hell no." My chest was heaving and puffing like I'd just ran a marathon. My pulse was acting up, my heart rate skyrocketed and my blood pressure was through the roof.

I must be in heat. Damn monthly bullshit.

Damn I can't do this. I dialed for Koga and Miroku again, saying the first thing that came to my mind. "Ass, I need some ass, stat. I don't care who it belongs too just get me some." And I hung up, hurrying back inside to find a magazine.

* * *

><p>I love girls, girls, girls, girls, girls I do adore!<p>

"Hot damn!" Now this was what I was talking about. Sweeties to the left, babes to the right, kittens all over the place. Thank you Adam and Steve—I mean Eve for creating this delicious prey because I'm going hunting.

After much consideration due to the interruption, I told my friends the situation had gotten serious and we needed some boosting efforts to stir my dick back in the right direction. Mind you neither of them know about the Sesshomaru thing so let's keep that between us ok? Also I'm not staying out late tonight because I have school in the morning and it's never cool to be late.

We went to poetic jam fest on campus near an octopus buff shop off Drolly Ave and we had a blast. There was so much eye candy scattered all over the place and the male to female ratio was spot on. For every Inuyasha there was about twenty girls, both human and demon, needing a taste of what I had in store for them.

Crimson, dark lilac and deep saffron were glittering off the ceiling lights, making symmetrical patterns all over around the dark joint. The room was fairly spaced out so there was plenty of walking, sliding and maneuvering to go around. I knew where to go around here as well as how to do my signature moves to have a few girls following behind me.

My alpha charm was an enticing show of handsomeness to all he saw it. Ten minutes into finding a private section on the wall, I had four babes lined at my side, offering drinks, telling jokes and asking for my number. They were too easy to deal with so I left them there to find some harder game. I can't deal with easy targets. That meant they slept with anything with a pretty face, which could lead to potential issues I didn't need to deal with.

In the end the night out resulted in being a total bust. I couldn't find a single lady that piqued my interests. Some either didn't have the right color eyes, the right smile, wrong face, horrible body, flat assed, big saggy boobs; I am never going back there again.

* * *

><p>The ride home was just as much a killer because I wound up coming home alone, horny and wishing or some kind of sexual relief. But I came up empty. Several times I'd been tempted to call Kagome for old fuck's sake but I didn't feel like hearing a lecture on how her girlfriend could fuck her way into an iron pipe or whatever.<p>

Oh well, I'll still have my dreams for tonight.

I pulled up in my driveway, feeling pretty good to be home and out of habit I turned around when I heard a low purr roaring right behind me in the form of a red Charger; a 2009 style I believe. Didn't seem like Sesshomaru's style. The nosy side of me was curious who it could be visiting him at this late hour.

While reaching in my pocket for my house key, I kept my eyes on the car waiting for whomever to come out. The windows were tinted so I couldn't tell much of anything.

When the door opened first popped out a long shapely leg followed by a second clad in panty hose and high heel shoes. Hold up, now this might be something to look at, I mused smiling. She finally emerged looking finer then a drop of red wine in her skin tight tunic dress and one sided ponytail. She had a baby face, sort of. Kinda all innocent. That's ok; I like 'em looking like baby dolls. Oh, oh and she had a marvelous butt.

Jackpot. What the hell is Sesshomaru doing with a sexy—whoops never mind. Babe's got toddlers. My ears flattened to my head. If there's one thing a young buck like me doesn't need, its kids. She's got two kids, a boy and a girl. I shrugged off the loss about to step inside but when I opened my door, I heard Sesshomaru's voice carry all the way over here.

Curiosity ruled and I was stunned to see the girl wrap her arms around Sesshomaru like that was her man and the kids running to do the same thing. He-he kissed her cheek and rubbed her back saying something that made her giggle? God I wish my ears were bigger.

Sesshomaru looked down and picked up a child in each arm, teasing their cheeks with raspberries before nodding for them all to join him inside.

I don't know what kept me rotted to where I was but I was feeling somewhat . . . something. I don't know what I was feeling but I know I didn't like it at all.

And that weird feeling only increased when Sesshomaru caught me spying and nodded before closing the door. I was left feeling kind of stupid and walked inside my house, a little confused. I don't know what was wrong with me.

Maybe, maybe I just need a shower or something. It's gotta be my ass fetish getting to me.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I know its short guys. Don't be upset lol. I didn't have much planned for this chapter. My my my what is wrong Inuyasha? Are you perhaps jelly? ^_^<strong>


	7. Unfortunate Events

**Author's Rant:** Wow 0_0 this was not the response I was expecting so fast but all the same I love you all to pieces and I greatly appreciate your enjoying Inuyasha's modern day humor lol. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Events<strong>

* * *

><p>Today wasn't starting off on the right foot for some reason. Granted the foot I stepped out of bed with this morning somehow got stumped on that same got'damn corner of my bed. I got a really bad limp going on but if you're curious, that isn't the cause of my odd mood. Hell even I'm stumped—shit. . . no pun intended—as to why I'm feeling kind of . . . off I guess.<p>

Way off. Ugh I have this nasty bad taste in my mouth.

Ya see I couldn't sleep last night. By the way please excuse my less than devilishly handsome face today because my beauty sleep was slacking. Why you're wondering? I don't know. I mean, I sort of knew but then again I didn't. I was up most of the night in bed tossing and turning because I just couldn't erase the fact that Sesshomaru had a visitor in his house.

I got out of bed several times just to see if the car was still there and by the time the Late Time Talk Show came on, that was usually my tell-tale sign that a woman was not leaving, I went back to bed. Afterwards my stomach started feeling weird. Not sick or nothing, just a little tingly. I went to the bathroom twice but came up short.

So I concluded by the stroke of midnight I didn't have the shitters, I went to bed and tried getting to sleep again.

No dice.

I couldn't blink my eyes closed for nothing. I tried everything; counting sheep, singing, listening to music, watching the animal channel, looking over some of my school textbooks, and through it all the only thing I gained was my eyes drying up and burning. Shit hurt out da' ass too. So around three o'clock I gave up and just laid there thinking.

I thought about everything you could imagine—mostly about juicy booties, sex, my good looks, my charisma but other things too. Like . . . oh here's one, I was still thinking about what was going on across the street. Blame it on my inner nosiness coming forth because the girl was fine. I mean loaded from front to 'da back and I think my stomach hurting like this was because of her going with Sesshomaru.

This is strictly my theory of course but I don't think I was feeling the idea of her being over there. It felt sort of awkward. Look, I don't give a flying fuck what that pretty boy asshole did alright? I'm just saying, it seems kind of weird. Again why the hell does she have to come in the middle of the night like he moved in in the middle of the night? Was it some new fab going around that I didn't know about? Or was she an expensive booty call and the tiny tikes were the result?

I blinked . . . nah, Sesshomaru don't look it. I can't see him with kids. Period.

So about a quarter to six is where we are now. My foot fucked up on the big toe since that claw is cracked, and looking pretty damn awful for a fine ass pretty boy like myself. I was my own worst nightmare when I looked in the mirror. Damn near pissed my pants.

My eyes have dark circles, my hair is a knotted mat, my ears—Good God my ears, my pride and joy puppy ears were shot to hell; all fuzzy and unbrushed. Oh and my face? My face, my face, my face, my face. I'm glad I woke up three hours before classes started. I was in the need for some major exorcisms.

Which reminds me, school does start today doesn't it? Damn my freedom is officially taken between 9:05 and 11:55. I think I have psychology and English. Better make sure I have all my gear before heading out.

I was walking out of the bathroom to check the time when I hear a noise outside. It was coming from across the street. My ears kept twitching with every loud smack. I'm noisy remember? So naturally I'm going to peek out my window to get a gander at whatever it was.

Low and behold it's that chick from last night coming outside—I frowned—wearing Sesshomaru's bathrobe? How I know? It's way too big for her. Way too big. That smacking noise was her bunny slippers slapping against the sidewalk.

As much as I wasn't too keen on the fact of her being out there like this I couldn't deny that she had a huge donk. Wait nobody says donk right? Shit she had some luscious cheeks. But I still didn't like her.

I know, I know, I barely know the girl but I just couldn't shake this vibe about her. She was so pretty, sweet body, long brown hair, large doll eyes, a lovely smile; I just didn't like it.

I dismissed my attitude long enough to get ready for school, still sporting my limp mind you, and managing to get my mop of hair under control. I decided to just go with a braid over my shoulder and a red polo with khaki slacks and black tennis shoes. I wasn't feeling up to impressing anybody today. My polo would do the job for me when I walked in class showing the outline of my muscles.

I'm fine. I can't help it. I could have a busted eye, pink dye in my hair, a nub for a leg and be a in a wheelchair and still rock the sidewalk like nobody's business. Damn mama why did you have to have such a handsome son?

I shook my head grabbing all my books, heading out the door. I grabbed my key about to lock it when again; I saw that bouncy ass jiggling from a positively marvelous view. I'm discreet when checking out the booty, so I magically lost my keys in the grass and started looking for them. All the while my head was half bent looking at the forward and backward strokes of this girl reaching in her car for something.

"Damn," I smacked my lips, just thinking about seeing those cheeks slapping my thighs.

Apparently I wasn't the only one taking note because when I twisted another way, who should I see? Good ole Mr. Mixon, not making an attempt to the fact that he was looking at this girl's ass. Nasty old pervert.

Watch this, "Yo, Good morning Mr. Mix. What 'cha looking at?" Ha, that scared his ass back to watering his grass like a good boy. I was chuckling under my breath and went back to thinking about hearing that sweet sound of sex.

All my hopes and dreams of imagining that nice plumpness was destroyed when I saw some long muscular legs coming out in dark blue house shoes. Attach to those feet were some lean calves and nicely shaped—never mind I can't see anymore. I knew it was Sesshomaru.

And that's why I magically found my keys that fast because it was time to go.

I wish I had left sooner because he caught me just as I was getting up and stared. Bold as I was, I just looked right back at him. I hated how he looked so fresh and sparkly in the morning sun, skin all glisten and shit. Every time I saw him he looked fresh out of the shower. I cocked my lip up and jerked my head in greeting.

I don't think he understood because he tilted his head to the side, and offered a wave. I shrugged waving back. He tapped that girl bent over in her car and said something I couldn't hear when she stood up. I can read lip but he had the back of his hand covering his mouth, so no success there. The woman's mouth formed a perfect O and she looked directly at me.

I blinked when she suddenly started waving hysterically. I looked around to be sure she was acting a fool with me and sure enough all that excitement was reserved for yours truly. Not to seem rude, I gave her a short wave and that sent her on a giggle fit, causing Sesshomaru's face to give me that exact half smile. I rolled my eyes, opening up my impala door and settling in. I hated being talked about. Made me feel like the butt of someone's jokes or something.

Yeah I knew they were talking about me. She ain't giggling like that for my fucking health. Stupid ass fools. Fuck 'em both. They'd better not say shit to me when I . . . when I. . . "Oh my damn."

I happened to glance up in my rearview mirror just to catch a very beautiful show casting the ass of my dreams bent over picking up his newspaper. Just half quirked over, legs supporting all its powder cleansed glory. I licked my lips, unashamed of what I was thinking just then. How would those tasty globes look folded in my hands?

I already declared there was nothing I could do when it came to this man's behind so I decided that it could admired secretly right? I'm not gay, just curious—no, no, no not that kind of curious, just wanting to look is all.

Sesshomaru just so happen to be wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and some checked blue and black pajamas that pulled and stretched across his dashing behind like a glove. My mouth dropped when I leaned forward and saw a peek of his crack coming out of the cloth. Show it, show it, show it. Hmm stand over for me baby . . .

Ahem excuse me. . . Got a little carried away for a minute.

Ya see what I liked about his ass was that it sat up high and protruded outward. Like the kind that's a handful but could maybe sit a cup on. Not too huge, and sure as hell not too small.

I licked my dry lips when he wiggled his hips a little and felt my little man jump. "Damn," for a man Sesshomaru had something that a lot of my past girls just didn't have.

And I'll be a monkey's uncle if I ever admitted that to a living soul—

"Something wrong boy?"

"Got dammit!" I shrieked looking at out my window at Mr. Mixon. "Damn old man, just give me a heart attack. Shit!" I know I was cussing at an old man but shit he scared me to death. Got my heart pounding like crazy.

My immediate action was to look across the street just in time to see Sesshomaru and that apple bottom girl slapping high fives before walking inside the house. I swear to God if I didn't know any better, I'd think they set me up for the okay doke. Couple of bastards.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes and looking at the man who messed up my spy time, "Can I help you?" I asked the wrinkled face gardener.

"You havin' trouble with 'yer car boy?"

Why the hell are humans so noisy? I mean for real, did it _look_ like I was having trouble? "No," I snapped pissed off. "I'm not having trouble with my car." I looked in my rearview mirror; a little angry at being caught with my personal peeping show and having to deal with Mr. Mixon's old crazy ass. "Look man, weren't you watering your grass or somethin'?"

"Oh."

Oh the crack of my ass! He just came over here to see if I was being as nasty as he was.

. . . Granted I was but shit I'm young enough to do it. That's my alibi so deal with it. "Yo, I'm headin' out. I'll catch 'cha later." I didn't wait for him to answer. I just cranked up my car, pulled out the drive way and shot down the road.

I needed to stay focused. On school. On the road. On the neighborhood. Just something to keep my mind clear of what I'm slowly starting to enjoy seeing.

A round, firm, juicy set of sugar coated . . . "Shit." I sighed. I needed to try something else. Everywhere I looked resembled a piece of that beautiful devil-delivered ass.

* * *

><p>I can't believe this. I truly and honestly cannot believe the horror what has taken place in not one both of my classes. It's like Monday was made to fuck, me, Inuyasha over today. Let's begin with the basic ingredients towards this shall we?<p>

Number one: I forgot my books at home. Both books mind you. So I'm sitting in my class looking like a total fool while my classmates are all able to turn to page such and such while I'm just an animate object going with the flow. That happens twice and the second time my professor isn't what one would call a stealthy reminder to bring ones supplies. His big mouth ass made sure the entire student body knew I didn't have my stuff and ensured anyone else who wanted to be a bad example like me could kick rocks.

I was tempted to tell him to shove those same rocks up his ass but images of my mother and her two by fours zipped my lips shut. So I dealt with being the odd ball out for another class period. Lucky for me there were some nice people in there who helped me out by writing down our homework for the day and telling me what pages to read over.

Number two: Look at the sky. Do you see that shit? Its gray, cloudy and black as hell. I'm talking jumbo sized clouds with not a speck of blue in the sky. The rain wasn't what as irking me. Oh no. It was that shiny white flashy junk in the distance gradually creeping its way toward me. I hate storms. You know this, I know this.

So from here, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that I'm petrified. The rain hadn't started pouring down heavy until I ran out the double doors, soaking into my hair and my cloths. By the time I made it to my car, I'd dropped my book bag a couple of times and even lost my keys somewhere in the rain. So I had to run the fuck back, looking around like a got'damn fool looking for some red and yellow stripped key straps. Everything on my body was a lost cause about five minutes into the search.

When I later found them, near my fucking car of all places, I'm finally able to hop in and start the engine. "Achoo!" I sneezed. I'm swearing to Buddha and God and whoever else is up there, to take a hot shower, kicking back to relax and steaming up a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side.

Don't any of ya'll start dancing to that stupid ass song either. I hated that shit. Who the fuck wants to dance about some noodles slushing in a bowl? . . . You know what? Fuck it, that's your young or old business.

Any-the fucking-way, yes I'm sorry I'm cussing more than usual but my day has just been one big screw me since I woke up. Nothing's been going right for me and now all I want to do is chill. No friends, no nada. I'll do my homework tomorrow.

I flipped on my right signal merging off the exit toward my address, being careful of the sleek asphalt and other weary drivers but as I did something happened that was really going to test my patients.

I felt it as well as heard that sickened pop and stutter of my back left tire when I ran over something in the road before my car jerked to the side and waddled. "Son of a bitch." I shook my head, snatching the steering wheel off to the side of the road.

My car gave up before I could turn it off, settling down heavily against the ground as I turned off the ignition and flopped back against myself, rubbing my tired eyes. Lord, help me, why the hell was this happening?

Is this because I was looking at Sesshomaru's ass? Is this because I let Kagome go with that lesbian bitch? Is this because I like to read those magazines on the toilet? Or when I stole my old man's pornos as a kid?—I'm revealing too much.

Regardless, this was punishment. Yep this was cruel and deserving punishment for leaving those nails in front of my teacher's car. Oh well.

I picked up my phone, dialing out—never mind. This little piece of shit has not a trace of signal. I'm gonna give up on Sprint and go with Verizon. "Oh my God!" I whined pathetically, and sighed. This was not happening to me. Why, why, why, fuck why. . . I sighed again, "Shit." Well the car wasn't going to fix itself. I reached in my back seat for a baseball cap to salvage a little bit of my beauty.

Tapping on my caution lights, I kicked opened the door with so much attitude I couldn't see past my nose and jogged out around my truck—never mind I forgot to open my truck. I went back in car, opened the truck and _then_ went back in there for my jack, axel, spare tire and whatever else I needed to change my tire. The weather wasn't showing me any mercy as I stumbled back and forth through the slapping sheets of rain, while juggling all my supplies for a successful fix.

Getting the jack underneath was a bit complicated because of the downward slope my car was parked in. That alone had me cussing out of my ass but when I sat on the ground trying to wedge my axel on the tire . . . I bumped my head against the pointer and fell back. This was a slap in my face and a sad reminder of why pretty boys like me were always stereotyped for being a bunch of pussies.

My hair was a straight mess. I mean tangled, knotted and just an all-out ruin. The seemingly fancy clothes I had were suctioned to my body like paint, and my cell was a dead bolt. I could cry myself a river about this situation but what purpose would that serve? I'd still be up shit's creek without a paddle and a napkin.

It was kind of funny how fucked up this day was and one I'll most likely be laughing my ass off on after I find a way out of it. But for now, nothing was ringing a cackle outta me.

I sat up and shook some of the sullen articles off the best I could before jumping up to try again. Rubbing my nose, I finally got the stupid thing hooked on the bolt and started twisting. About my third screw off, I started feeling better good about my luck possibly changing but as always something has to counter my happiness.

As if the raining cats and dogs, along with the streaks of bluish lightning cutting across the sky wasn't bad enough, a couple of bright car lights suddenly shun bright in my eyes. I didn't think much it, assuming they were just someone passing by but when that same car began slowing down, a little chill ran up my spine.

I'm protective of anything I buy so if some fool comes swinging they can best believe I'm fuckin' 'em up. I don't believe in that leave your stuff for the robber to take bullshit. Hell nah, I earned my keep, so respect the goods.

The car stopped behind mines, and I stood, squinting my eyes through the flurry waves of rain. A tall figure was shifting around in their car and I couldn't tell what he or she was up too but I wasn't planning on finding out. Somebody was about to get their shit handled just right.

I hurried around the truck of my car to get my what?

What's in there, you guessed it. I have a professional league sized bat made of solid steel and ready to connect to the side of whatever asshole wanted to try something.

Swinging it back and forth, I hunkered down, ready for that first home run.

Batter up mother fucker. "Who's there?" I called out cowardly.

As if my day couldn't get much worse, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Inuyasha."

Like unwanted relaxing beach music to my ears. . . "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Damn what was that? My third or fourth update in a single week. I'm sleepy . . . ^_^<strong>


	8. Fated Situation

**Author's Rant:** You guys know after doing six updates in one week I need a break lol. Enjoy the next chapter and may your beautiful faces all gain a warm smile or a belly aching laugh. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Situation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru looked at the bat then at the maniac that was me, holding it, "are you feeling well?"<p>

"Uh, uh yeah I'm cool." I switched the bat to my dominate hand, twirling it between my index and middle with mad skill I'd just picked up only seconds ago. "I'm just practicing for the school team. Ya know I gotta keep my game up." After demonstrating a weak ass swing that nearly took my knee cap with it, I was praying for that lightning bolt to turn me into charcoal and ashes at any given minute.

Damn this just couldn't get any grander could it?

Here I am, stuck in the rain, covered from head to toe in dripping moisture, clothes plastered to my body like wet paint . . . and it just had to be Sesshomaru, mind you the same guy who's sporting the ass of my dreams, to come to my rescue. It must've been a trained conditioned reaction because whenever I see him now my little man down stairs starts cutting up, demanding to be set free. And what's worst, if Sesshomaru decided to take a gander down below he was likely to lose an eye.

This was a slap stick disgrace here; just straight up embarrassing.

My bat hit the soggy ground as I pondered what exactly was happening here. I looked a wreak, but as usual Sesshomaru was standing here, in the middle of a thunderstorm looking freshly pressed and primed out of a fashion magazine in simple set of khaki slacks and a short sleeved navy polo, and an unbuttoned black trench coat under his large sized umbrella. In the case of who would appear finer than who, he'd get the gold before me at the current moment.

He stepped up to me, giving me this disapproving look, "What are you doing out here in this weather?" Was his simplistic question.

I just looked at him, dumbfounded speechless that this was indeed him out here with me and not some mirage spectacle conjured up by some twisted fantasy I know is stored in the back of my mind. "I-I was comin' from school when I got a flat. Must've hit a somethin' sharp on the road."

"Let me have a see," Sesshomaru came around to examine the fixated pieces, the spare tire and axel positioned on the screw before glancing over at me. "Have you tried calling anyone for help?" He had to raise his voice to overpower the slamming rainfall, pounding against my car.

"Can't," I explained just as high, irritatedly pulling out my useless touch screen. "I don't have a signal out here." No signal, no prayer; just a hat and my ears because my clothes were a lost cause.

Sesshomaru bent down, pressing his palm against the rubber tire and tapped a finger to his chin as if theorizing over the situation. I was quietly watching him do his thing, whatever his thing was, which left me a tiny brief moment to stare at his profile from my position up above.

God it was like looking at art work. The way his tribal markings shouted out like neon sparklers, the way his skin flashed wonderfully against the rainy mist, damn—I am not gay. I'm just sayin' that old dude just has his ducks in order; from the front to the back too. All his bodily fluency flexing and contouring underneath his dried clothes and I wish he would've opted for bending over and not squatting. It was bad enough being wet and chilled, but to be hot and bothered was just plain sticky.

This was the sad excuse for a mentality I had because of my raging hormones. Being wet, hot and horny had me thinking stupid shit. That was probably why I hadn't heard Sesshomaru talkin' to me and had to ask him to repeat himself.

Sesshomaru figured I couldn't hear him from the ground, so he stood coming near with his umbrella in tote right over me too. Leaning down he used the hand nested in his pocket to palm against the small of my back and pulled me in until his lips were a breath's inch from my puppy ear. "I said would you like to sit in my car to get out of this rain."

"Uh," My eyes fluttered with this weirded out twitch I was so glad he couldn't see. Sesshomaru was heavenly warm; like an electric blanket made of . . . sexy skin. His voice just poured over me like this rain. My head spun from the deep rumble settled in the pit of my stomach—shit all because of one sentence . . . was that what I did to girls when I whispered in their ear? Damn, I am a savage. This stuff makes your stomach feel funny.

Taking a shaky breath, I tried answering through my dried throat but it came out a croaked, "Nah, I'm cool." The fingers on my back poked their claws through the flimsy material of my shirt, accidentally startling me in a rather unwanted position; chest flat to chest, my eyes settled on his lips, and my lungs malfunctioning of their duty.

My mouth opened to protest but nothing came. I was rendered mute being this close and unintentionally, I was zapping some of Sesshomaru's warmth through my wet clothes. I felt so strange. My hands were trapped by my side, my face only a few inches from his and through it all, the smell of rain and his scent made me dizzy.

Flexing my fists, I made to move away but was pulled back roughly against a solid wall of expensive leather.

"Cold?" The sexy man—Shit— erm I mean Sesshomaru hummed like honey in my ear.

That same ear melted. I swear it ain't there anyone. "A little bit," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. I looked everywhere but at the hard set of hazel eyes staring directly at me. "Shit, been out in the rain for a good minute. Might catch a cold."

"Hmm, we can't have that now can we?" The rain started pouring down heavier, louder splashes stealing away any chance of another low toned murmur. But Sesshomaru, I'm guessing was determined to say what he wanted because the next time he spoke, his lips were . . . right on my ear, "Perhaps you should consider my offer then."

Jesus . . .

Oh my God, my stomach is done. Lightning bolt where the fuck you ain't? The entire lump of flesh that was my body shivered against my will. I hated his voice's effect on me. I really couldn't stand the natural sensual cream sown in every syllable said.

It was like, like, mobile sex through lips.

"Inuyasha—"

"What," I snapped without a reason for the sudden attitude. Seeing the darker shade of gold glaze his eyes, I took it Sesshomaru didn't appreciate the rapid change in atmosphere and judging by the way his hand palmed my back even harder was enough saying.

"Look," I sighed. "I'm cool. Can ya just lemme use your phone to call a tow?" Being this close, hugged up and shit; made me relieved it was rainin' so no one would get the wrong idea. Each time a car passed by, I turned my head to the side so to hide my blushing face. This was stupid.

I pushed him away, moronically getting back under the rain for a cool off. There was no point in hiding it. With us having been that close, I was damn sure he felt my rise pressing against his thigh. My clothes were an x-rayed exposure to my tightening needs—and Sesshomaru was eyeing every single inch like a slap of gravy smothered turkey.

I felt embarrassed and a little puzzled . . . was he checking me out? Right in front of me? "Yo," I yelled as if to rip him out of that trance. "Can I use your phone or what?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, taking two long strides to cover my head with the umbrella, "Unfortunately, my day's troubles have been just as displeasing. I left my cell at home." Then he did something I never would've expected.

This kind hearted son of a bitch shrugged off his jacket and cupped it over my entire body, coating my head and everything else. This coat was pretty long, going pass my knees. And—I turned my head in to get a whiff and couldn't hold back my inner puppy wanting to explore.

Spicy wisps and soapy odors assaulted my nose wildly. He smelled good. I sniffed the collar again. Real good. And damn was I ever warm.

"We'll have to leave your car here for the time being."

That bit of bullshit saved me from becoming engulfed in his wondrous perfumes and returned me back to where I could cuss out this fool. "Ya shittin' me," I chuckled humorously. "I ain't leavin' my ride."

"You want to stay here in this storm, with a car that doesn't work? Who's to say someone doesn't come around and knock you out and still get your car?"

Good point.

Shoot he didn't have to put it like that though. Did he have to make it sound like I was stupid?

Wrapping myself deeper in his coat, I frowned giving my best stubborn pout, "I'm not leavin' my car here man. If somebody decides to take my shit," I gave him a side glare, "I'm holding your ass reliable and not even the insurance company will save you from that ass whoopin'."

A bold dare I knew I couldn't deliver because Sesshomaru looked like he'd handed over a few in his day.

"How's about a compromise?" Sesshomaru suggested, plainly ignoring my ass kicking threat.

I shrugged, "Name it."

Sesshomaru shoved his friend hand in his pocket, shifting from foot to foot. "Ride home with me and if anything should happen to your property, I'll gladly give you one of my cars as replacement."

Oh. My. Damn . . . dude just set himself up for that. "Hell that's fine with me." I'm hoping someone does come to take this car now. I hurried up to him, grinning from ear to ear with this wicked slant eyed expression on my face. That Bentley was going to be mines. "No backies." I confirmed in case he decided to pull some double crossing stuff. "I know where you live."

"And you're welcome to come there any time," Sesshomaru clipped my chin playfully. "The invitation's always open."

I jerked my head away, feeling that tingle again from his seductive look. "Whatever. Can we just go? I'm freezin' my ass off out here."

I shot pass him, waddling clumsily so my wet pants couldn't pull my nut sack . . . but the funny thing is, either the rain was messing with my hearin' or I could've sworn I heard Sesshomaru say something under his breath about me having a lovely ass . . . Nah.

* * *

><p>First off, let me just say that this here, is a nice ass car. I can't begin to describe my excitement just from sitting on leather I know was more than my monthly allowance. The interior design of this car was flawless, ya hear me? Flawless. Look that up in the dictionary and you will see this car. Even I have to admit that despite my indifference towards the sexy jackass, Sesshomaru had good tastes.<p>

His car was so fancy it took him three full minutes to convince me that it was ok for me to sit in his car and to put in stuff in the back seat.

I kid you not; the floor was made of sheep's wool and something else that just absorbed all the water and mud off my shoes. I blinked at the floor, slightly lifting my feet. Whatever demon's down there better lick someone else's kicks. These shoes ain't cheap.

Sesshomaru turned off on our neighborhood exit, occasionally giving me the eye as if wanting to ask me a question. But I pretended not to notice, using the shiny illuminated buttons to keep me occupied. That didn't last too long after I figured out what switches and buttons went to what and did what. I learned several different ways to make my seat go back and forth, adjust the temperature and even turn on the massage button.

I was never getting out of this car. Ever. That license plate is officially Inuyasha's new address.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Sesshomaru say jokingly.

I didn't give a shit. I was comfortable. "Hell yeahhh," I moaned slumping cozily in my seat. "I ain't ever leaving this car dude." It was a thousand finger tips were rubbing all over my back and ass. "Feels like sex built in the leather."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, shifting into another lane, "I never would've thought of sex being manufactured in leather, but it is something to think about."

"Hmm mm, yeah that's kinda funny." Sex in leather. Rollers were crinkling under my drenched thighs and working the stressed knots out of my back like nobody's business. After all the hardships of today's bad fortunes, I really needed this type of relief.

"The chair has different adjustments on the side you want another setting." Sesshomaru offered quietly keeping his eyes on the winding roads.

"Oh for real?" I sat up, looking on the side of the chair and along the car door. "Where?"

"Hold on," I waited for a few seconds, thinking he had some kind of built in remote in his steering wheel.

Man was I wrong.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when his arm reached across my chest and with it came a long piece of Sesshomaru's hair brushing my face, smelling awfully good. This kind of shampoo, oh I know that smell. It's the same kind I use to wash my hair with. But damn it smells really sweet on him, like—I made sure he wasn't looking when I leaned forward to press my nose against the lock closest. One whiff did me in.

I can't believe this is the same kind of wash, yet here he has it on 'em smelling like it's his natural odor. I can't detect his real scent anywhere in here. The inside of my nose was invigorated with the overwhelming splurge of utter manly sweetness. My automatic response whenever I scent something sweet is to lick my lips, this time being no exception.

It's just too bad when he was going back to his seat; he caught sight of me doing just that and could've gotten the wrong idea. Sesshomaru's eyes went straight to my lips. For a minute he just hovered in front of me, watching my tongue retract back inside, and for some reason he looked disappointed when it had.

"You cool?" I questioned, shifting in my seat.

"Fine; I'm fine," He muttered returning back to his place.

His body hadn't touched mine but his shoulder sort of grazed my chest when he was slipping by. A branded stripe of my shirt instantly dried where he slid back in his seat as well as my throat losing every drop of moisture.

Suddenly this chair wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Nah, excuse my twisted way of thinking but now I was wondering what it would feel like—oh man—I'm actually thinking about what it would feel like for Sesshomaru to touch me. Would I burn like I have whenever something accidentally brushed me? Would I crave it as much as that sugary cloak powdered in his hair?

I mean it's just a thought right? No one can call a man gay just because he's curious about certain things. That doesn't mean I'm giving up the pussy. Shiiit, I'd have to be a fool to give up something that good.

Speaking of pussy, I needed to call that dumbass Koga to see why he hadn't given me Shiori's number yet. I'm getting all horny and shit. Can't have myself getting hard from the thought of another man right?

I reached inside my pocket for my phone only to find it wasn't there. "Hm," No biggie. It's properly in my other pocket. Ok maybe not, I think I put it in my back pack when I was grabbing all of my stuff . . . oh please say I didn't. "Dammit." And we were almost home.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, its—its' nothing." Shit I can't believe my luck. "I'll just have to call somebody when I get home." This I said as we turning down the main street where we both lived. But as sad as this situation was, it was about to get a whole lot worst.

"Fuck," I groaned, dragging a hand down my face. "I don't believe this."

"More misfortune?"

"Yeah," I slumped back against my chair, just thinking about my mom going mad psycho when she found out now only have I left my cell but my keys are still in the got'damn car. My ring had my house, my car, my gym locker key, my back door key and everything else I would need to get by the day. Shit and I just left it in my car like a complete dumbass.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru made a final left turn, slowing down to take a look at my droopy expression.

"I left my keys in the car with my cell," I sighed, angrily. I can't stand being that careless; especially at a time like this.

This is why I believed I'm cursed. I'm just flat out stunned that I can't find my shit. Neither was in my pockets, where I could've sworn they'd been. I patted my pockets, checked inside my shirt and even under my ass to see if they'd slipped beneath me but I couldn't find them anywhere.

So that left me, poor Inuyasha stranded. Well, not exactly stranded but shit I was stuck with Sesshomaru—riding in this sweet car with leather seats that didn't stick, wrapped snuggly inside his trench coat.

. . . Don't laugh at me. I know I look retarded with this coat all over me but I was freezing and depressed. No home, no food, no car, no cell—I'm just that sad ass puppy in the window waiting for someone to buy me. Ain't this about a bitch?

"Hey can you drop me off at Mr. Mixon's?" I grumbled pitifully. "I might need to use his—his phone? Hey, wrong way." What the hell?

Ok why did he just pass by Mr. Mixon's house after I just asked him to drop me off? I know he heard me say it. Those pointy ass elf ears ain't just there for decoration. "Yo, cut a corner man. I need to get to his house."

"That won't be necessary." Sesshomaru pulled up in his drive thru, shutting off the ignition.

"What do you mean, _that won't be necessary_," I mocked his deep voice with attitude. "In case you hadn't noticed," I jerked my head out the foggy tinted glass. "I need to call my mama. It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

Shit no got'damn pun intended for Christ's sake!

Sesshomaru unbuckled his seatbelt, casting a narrow one eyed glare at me, "We had a deal." He murmured softly.

"Yeah," I retorted. "You said that all I had to do was ride home with you. I did that."

"No, you rode here with me to my home. Now you have to come in my home."

"Pfft, I don't know what deal you talkin' about." I snorted. "But I don't have to do shit."

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly burnished a honey nut hazel flash that had me about to piss my pants. ". . . Get out of the car Inuyasha."

I stayed my ground, jutting my chin up looking all brave and what not under an oversized jacket. "Look, here man, don't tell me what to do. Last I checked my old man's about a couple thousand miles south."

Sesshomaru unlocked the doors, "Don't make me use force."

"Touch me if ya want too motherfucker and I'll pull all kinds of ape shit in this car."

Sesshomaru cracked open his door. "Is that a fact?"

"Damn skippy. Try somethin' and see what happens." I folded my arms, plopping my happy ass right in place. I don't know who this fool got me confused with but I ain't the lovely puppy ready to jump at his master's command. Dude done got me confused for real.

Sesshomaru stared at me and like the big dicked man I was, I stared right back. I cocked a dark eyebrow, he lifted a manicured one. He slid closer to me and on instinct I pushed away, feeling agitated.

"You will get out of this car Inuyasha," My ears sagged when my thigh felt warm coil around and over.

I gulped. "And who's going to make me?" Touch me, please touch me and I swear to every holy name I'll . . . I'll . . . oh shit.

Sesshomaru smiled then. A real honest to god, cold, chilling and strangely erotic smile. "Inuyasha . . ."

I was scared out the ass. Oh my damn.

When he opened his door sporting that same frosty smile made of curved sexiness, I knew he had me. "Shit."

* * *

><p>So I'm guessing you're curious as to how he got me out of the car right? Well I ain't tellin' any of you giggling folks squat. Take it however you want too, but I'm a man. I told him what was up and he just dealt with it. I decided on my own to get out because it was raining and I didn't want to see in the car lookin' like that puppy in the window.<p>

I mean he and I had a few words but that's it.

And . . .

The rain was just that kind of back ground I didn't need.

And if you add a couple of persuasive things he told me in my ear, then you can say it worked out fine . . .

. . . So I got out like he asked because he did it politely.

If anyone cracks one of those stupid ass, _I knew he would move_ smiles; I'm fuckin' 'em up. I don't care if you're a girl, man, boy, child, grandpa, caterpillar or whatever. Don't say shit to me alright. It's' not what 'it looks like 'kay?

It's not like I'm sitting on his couch, wearing a pair of his too big pajamas after taking a fresh shower in his house and enjoying a cup of his delicious tea, watching football. Nah, it ain't even like that. I just happen to be here at the wrong moment, looking cozy.

It's not like I care his couch is extremely comfortable, with my feet propped up on a foot rest, like I was at home or whatever. Nope, Sesshomaru was sitting here next to me, watching the game too, and sipping his tea. Believe me, this is just a figment of your conjured up imaginations.

I'll be going home . . . "Sesshomaru ya got anymore tea?" Just as soon as I wear out my welcome.

Mmm, damn this tea's sweet. Almost as sweet as Sesshomaru's smell . . . My eyes shot open wide as I turned all around to be sure said sweet man wasn't in here because I couldn't tell if I thought that or said it aloud.

Oh my damn, I'm daydreaming about a sweet smelling man . . . and I like it?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Lol this is a very interesting development here. I wonder what will happen while he's in <strong>_**SESSHOMARU'S**_** house. And where on earth is that **_**girl?**_** ^_^ **


	9. Sexiest Vow

**Author's Rant:** Well, here's a new chapter guys. ^_^ Sorry. I had a minor writer's block. Hopefully it's out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexiest Vow<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe I am in denial or perhaps a twinge of disbelief that I might actually be attracted to a man. A rather sexy with an ass only God could've created himself. Really guys, you may think I'm bullshitting when saying how sublime this beautiful sculptured muscle was, but trust me, if you laid eyes on this you'd be lapping up the very dirt off of it.<p>

But damn. . . I just wish I had better self-control because I was damn near close to losing it.

There was always this thing I tended to do whenever I felt the urge to stick my dick in things they didn't belong. Sometimes it's a hard lesson learned after the fact ya know? Like when I was a little kid, there was this electric socket in my bedroom that looked quite interesting. Very interesting actually. It looked so round, shiny and just sparkled bullshit. So instead of poking my finger in there or even a fork like a normal child, I stuck in my something much worse; oh tes, it ended up being my little pecker that swelled to the side of my fist after realizing that pre-cum and electrical currents did not mix.

Since then one would think I'd learned my lesson about sticking this thing in forbidden areas right? That little tale was the furthest thing from my mind right now because the subtle lobes of perfected roundness were strolling toward the kitchen like twin marsh mellows. My lips were smacking together like something ready to lick off some honey bar be que sauce on a rib.

Bottom line: I wanted to stick my plug in Sesshomaru's socket until his hair was standing on end. Or hell he could electrocute me for all I cared.

There was no denying it now. Even as I sat here in this man's house, drinking his tea mind you, I knew that I wanted him. More than wanted him; hell I wanted to fuck his brains out. There were a couple of times I think he wanted to do the same to me. All those times we'd accidentally—emphasis on accidental— there was this way he's stare at me. I'd see as well as feel those honey tawny eyes one me. So the attraction was there. The problem was, just getting someone to make the first move privately.

I'm not too educated on the views of male seduction of another male. Getting a piece of lovely breasts and ass was never an issue because I knew what to say to get a chick to fall in love with me.

I could say the sky was falling and I'd get a "where baby," I'd point and say "you're the sky my angel." Then we'd fuck until she was screaming in tongues.

But saying that would probably earn me Sesshomaru's signature eyebrow lift and a swift guide out his front door.

If I was going to try something, it had to be different. Way, way, way different. But what could I say? This was Sesshomaru. A guy I hardly knew shit about, other than he was my neighbor, he went to the gym, was finer than most women I knew and possibly had a thing for me—if his eyes were anything to go by.

Hey that's not a bad start. At least I was getting somewhere. Uh-oh gotta cut my plannin' short. Sesshomaru's back.

"Here," He offered me another heated cup of his cinnamon flavored tea, smelling just as delicious as his scent.

"'Preciate 'cha," I remembered to blow over it this time, because I burned the hell outta my tongue. The smoke cleared and I took a sip, savoring its smooth fire running down my throat to the very tip of my toes, which curled and flexed like spirit fingers.

"I take it you like the flavor," Sesshomaru concluded, seeing the dreamy expression on my face.

I nodded, "'S pretty good. You gotta give me the recipe so I can make it myself."

"Of course . . . but I'll need something in return."

My ears perked at attention. "Say what?"

"You heard me," he said, just as smooth and calm as he was sitting beside me. "I'll need something of equal benefit."

". . . I'll think about it."

"You do that," Sesshomaru sipped his tea.

I sipped mine, thinking of something else to say to continue the conversation. I wasn't the type to handle awkward silence when with strangers. "Thanks by the way. Ya know, for helpin' me out with the car situation." I side glanced him, taking a blessed moment to admire his porcelain craved profile. "You could've just drove pass like a normal person."

Sesshomaru inclined his head over the rim of his tea cup, "A normal person would've left you on the side of the road?"

I shrugged. "In this day in age, ya see a 6'0 demon standing on the side of the road, the last thing you're gonna wanna do is give 'em a ride." Thank you Hitch Hiker for bullshitting humans into thinking all stranglers are murderers. It's very much appreciated; stupid ass fool.

"Your area," Sesshomaru started slowly perplexed. "Is a rather unique culture. A very interesting take you judge upon each other." He sipped his tea again, a frown marring his pretty features. God he looked so fine when he was thinking. "You're quick to give someone a delicacy when moving into your territory but when it comes to aiding another, you believe their intentions are murderous? Such confusing people."

Well shit, when he put it that way. . . "We're just complicated." I defended weakly. "So what, you're saying that if you saw a random person on the road you'd help them without thinking much of it?"

"Hell no."

I blinked, stunned, shocked and damn near turned on to hear a cuss word roll off Sesshomaru's lips like whip cream licked off my chest. "I'm sorry?" I just wanted to hear him say it again. Slow. Fast. I didn't care.

"Hell. No."

Thank you God. "Why?"

Placing his cup on the living room metallic glass cased table, Sesshomaru leaned back against his sofa, ticking his tongue in thought—yet another sexy trait to be added to my list of yum yums. "Just because I imply your customs to be contradicting doesn't mean I'm inclined to be a hypocrite. I'd be damned if I pull my car over for some lonely person who's likely to rob me blind then await my assistance."

Shiiiiiittt. Either I'm just horny or everything this guy's doing is literally turning me off like nobody's business. I don't know whether to be enticed by the sophisticated way he talks or find out if he still talks all proper and shit while fucking. It was a mystery I definitely wanted to find out.

"And then there's your female population here."

Uh-Oh. "What 'bout 'em?" I cupped my hands behind my head, knowing this subject was going to be a very interesting one.

"They're extremely forward," He admitted sternly and strangely annoyed. "I hadn't been here but two weeks and already I've gotten gifts and well wishes for my future children—children they claim they want me to give them." He then looked at me, knitting both eyebrows together. "Are your females always in heat?"

That rung a solid laugh from the pit of my stomach to the top of my lungs. I couldn't help it. That was the funniest thing I'd ever heard anyone say, period. He didn't mean it to be but shit I was cracking my ass off, just thinking about the endless list of girls running to his door, squeezing their legs tight because they're dripping wet and need his seeds planted in them. Oh wow what a way to try and push up on the poor guy after he'd . . . just . . . moved . . . in.

Right. . .

Wait, these little common faced tramps been comin' around here? Shit that ain't funny. That means these little unstable creatures—not bitches because I hate women being called female dogs—have been pushin' up on what's mine. Well I was plannin' to claim 'em as mine but still. Got'damn nasty little hood rats!

"Is something wrong?"

I blinked, just remembering I was in Sesshomaru's living room. "Nah, I'm cool. Why?"

Sesshomaru stared at me, tilting his head to the side. "You were growling just then. Is something troubling you?"

Ah shit. "Nah, nah, nah," I chuckled retardedly. "I'm cool. Just uh, just had this urge to suddenly growl ya know. To make sure my inner demons' under control and stuff." Ya got that inner demon? Keep your dick in check. "Anyway," I said quickly changing the subject. "S'rry to hear your stay hasn't been all that good."

Recrossing his legs, Sesshomaru lightly stroked over his chest, fingers nimbly teasing his polo buttons. "Hm, I wouldn't say it's all been a negative experience. I did get a pie," When he lifted his fingers from the crease of flesh now showing some impressive male cleavage, to touch my cheek, I almost shitted myself. "And I got something twice as sweet out of the deal as well."

My face was literally scorching where his claws traced over my cheekbones and down the curve of my jawline. This felt so damn good; pointed talons delicately soothing my skin like that, damn I was turned on. Way, way, way on to where I felt my left leg fidgeting underneath my thigh. The urge to purr was unforgivably powerful. Please throat don't rumble. Let me keep some of my manhood.

"You're a handsome young man Inuyasha." He whispered softly to me, still scratching under my chin. "But this you already know, don't you."

Damn, damn, damn. Whew my leg is twitching.

"Such soft skin you have . . . deliciously enticing. . ."

My stomach felt queasy, but in a good, bad ass way. Like you know you're doing something bad but don't give three shades of bird shit because it felts that damn good. I'm a man, there's no question about that, but from the way he was stringing me along with those sultry words and gentle touches. . . "Shit," I groaned, reclining my head back for more of those prickly caresses.

"You like my touch, I see." Sesshomaru deduced, trailing two of his claws down my pulsing jugular, brushing back one of my sleeves.

"Mmm yeah," I mumbled drowsily. "I might—Shit." He hit a spot. Shiiiit that was my spot, right there, right. . . t-t-there. Oh baby damn right there . . . touch me—Fuck there goes my leg.

That must've amused him, because he started feeling his way around my neck for other possible kickers. He wouldn't have to get far because my entire neck was sensitive. No matter where he traced his claws, my leg was cutting its own kind of dance, jigging this way and that, like that fucked up song folks were singing a couple of years back.

. . . "Mmm damn." This felt so good. My leg was shaking like . . . What was it called . . .? Umm something about a funky leg or stanky shit leg or something. Who gave a damn?

"So sensitive," Sesshomaru's voice was heated molasses against my throat, by the time I'd realized he'd moved from his end of the couch and suctioned his lips where his claws had been, I was already floating on cloud eleven hundred, nine thousand and sixty something. Oh, Oh my spot, he landed right on target.

"Shiiit," I winched feeling fangs gnaw at the extra tender flesh.

Somehow the shirt I borrowed was pulled to the side, giving a generous portion of my neck for his devouring needs and all I could do was watch through hazy lusted eyes as a bobbing silver head worked its way up and along my jaw, planting moist wetness everywhere it could reach.

My lips were dried from the sizzling pants easing out rapidly with each hard suckle. Gradual demanding pushes eventually pressed my back against the suave smooth couch with a solid mass of heated sexiness, squeezing between my legs. One of his hands slide devilishly under my shirt, and up my stomach, fanning over each of my abs like ripen fruit, smoothing over my hairless skin. That one large hand was seeking the same from each muscle, as if making sure all of it was really there.

From the cushiony nursing on my neck to the crawling nails raking my stomach, I started feeling light headed, burned from the cool velvety lips and cold palms. My toes curled and my hips buckled in rotating grinds against an impressive bulge.

"Mmmm," he hummed sexily against my throat.

I sniggled, doing the same thing with my hips just to hear that sound again. "You like that huh?"

"Mmm yes," He whispered like molten gold. "Inuyasha, Ssssss damn you taste so good . . ."

Fuckkkk that was sexy. Hearing him cuss just—just shit, it did something to me. I couldn't have been more turned on then I was now. From the way his hand daintily scanned the planes of my abs to the satin soft lips making a marker against my neck, I was sure to cum just from this.

It was like I couldn't get enough. My hips were burning, loosely grinding to get dissolve the space our clothes were putting between us. I needed, I needed, shit, I needed to feel him more.

So caught up in my wild ass throes, my hands started going on a little journey of their own until finding their long lost home mounted high and fine. I felt around to be sure and low and behold, my hands cupped over my day dreamed ass.

Perfectly round, supple and juicified to the extreme. Could it really be my fine edible ass? The same sugary coated globes made of soft diamonds and dented rubies?

A squeeze confirmed it. Yes this was my lovely ass. Finally grasped in my hands was what had to be the most delicious romp on earth. My hands rolled, massaged and constricted the living shit out of those fleshy lumps, like no body's business. Pelvic bone grounded out whatever pinch of space was left, leaving only the friction sways of grinding cotton and tough textile.

But my undoing came when I felt his thumb flicker across my nipple—sweet God and I was so done. My back arched wanting so much more than that. The nibbling lips on my collarbone strolled down, biting my chin before tasting a sample of what lied there as well.

"Shit Sess," I moaned, licking my lips. A small part of me couldn't resist finding the humor in this situation. Already givin' the dude a nickname and we ain't even fucked yet. That should tell ya'll he got some skills. Those kissable lips hadn't touched mines yet but I was eager to know what it felt like to have those suckers plastered on my soup coolers.

. . . After he finished doing my neck. I was getting' into this. . . "Damn baby that's nice. . ."

"Mmm Mmm. . ."

I jolted after his thumb pad pressed my nipple inside, roughly rubbing it raw. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Shit I couldn't take any more of this. I wanted—no, I needed to fuck now—

"Ugh, Sesshomaru for real? You couldn't wait until after I went home tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru's bodily exploration came to an abrupt halt. I sighed heavily wondering what just happened, slowly coming back to reality, with my hips collapsing against the couch. Damn I was way up there.

"You want to have kids running around the house or what?" The soft voice chimed irritated.

Fucking—who the hell was that? I shifted the best I could considering Sesshomaru didn't seem to think about moving, so I could get a good eye on who it was interrupting my ass time. "Shit," I grumbled catching view of skinny legged jeans leading up a short trip to wide hips, and a cocked attitude painted over an adorable button faced woman.

"Aw damn," The same woman I'd seen Sesshomaru with from before. How the hell did this look? Here I was half clothed underneath this dog, between my legs. Ain't this about a bitch? I sighed flopping backwards as I squeezed the pressure from between my eyes. This chick had been the last thing on my mind while trying to get the goodies. I didn't know if she was a friend, cousin, sister, girlfriend, wife, or nada. All I cared about was fucking. Quirking my head to the side, I tried thinking up the best way to apologize, "Look babe, this ain't what it looks like," Damn that's the wrong line. "Uh, listen I-I'm sorry—"

"Whatever can you two hurry up before I miss my show? Geez ain't that much screwing in the world." The girl ticked her lips, placing her hands on her hips. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

My eyes widened a several blinks; I, stunned silent, gave this little girl a glaring once over before casting a warning glint Sesshomaru's direction. "First of all, who are you talking too like that?" She done got me confused. Make no mistake ladies; I can be one evil ass man if you crossed me the wrong way.

"Who? I'm talking to you two."

"Who?" I blinked surprised. "I know good and damn well, you ain't flappin' at me."

The big behind girl with the crooked ponytail swirled around, flashing her hands dramatically everywhere, "Do you see anyone else around?"

What

The

Fuck?

"Sesshomaru," I hit his chest and pointed at the girl with a death wish. "You better check yo chick man. I ain't the one."

"I ain't the one either!"

Oh fuck this. He ain't handling his business, so I pushed him off and stood toe to toe with the small sized woman, meeting only half way up my chest, but her big brown eyes said she wasn't the least bit scared of me.

"Sesshomaru do you mind moving you and your," she looked me up and down, like I was small. "Piece of ass to the bedroom? You're going to make me miss my show!"

My mouth fell open. No, this little thing did not just go there, "Lookie here, you little trout mouth heathen," famous words by my mom and I'm sure a bunch of yours. "You need to calm the hell down."

The girl, rolled her neck from side to side, getting up in my face, "Look you baby making machine—"

"First of all, I can't get pregnant—"

"First of all, I don't give a damn."

She cut me off. This little . . . I chuckled shaking my head. Ohhhh my damn. I ain't ever wanted to hit a girl as much as I did this big mouth brat.

"Look," she took a deep breath, settling down a notch. "My show is coming on in three minutes. I don't care if you want to screw but can you pretty please do it somewhere else?" She turned her softer gaze to the quiet Sesshomaru who I'd just realize was smiling like he'd gotten the best of both worlds. "Sesshomaru could you please? You know how much I love the Ketchup Vampires."

My head snapped to the left, "You like that show too?"

"Yep," she stated proudly. "Been watching it since last month. I love how the family just moved into town."

"And have to live with this old man and his granddaughter," I added excitedly.

"Uh-huh and how the vampire's son has a crush on her?"

"And the blood sausage gang finds out where they live and try to kid nap the boy?"

"And how they end up taking the girl by mistake?"

"Yes!" I take it back; this girl is cool as hell. Ain't any body into that show as much as I am. Why can't anyone understand the Ketchup Vampires?

"Rin," Sesshomaru's deep voice baritone its way through the conversation. "Go upstairs. I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright," She beamed excitedly before turning to me with her hand extended. "Before we get things confused, my name's Rin. I'm Sesshomaru's god sister."

Thank every god above, she's just a friend. I shook her hand, grinning wide and stupid. "Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's erm . . ." I looked over her head to him for a good definition.

"A special friend," he finalized. "Who'll be coming by more often?" The sentence said more as a questionable conclusion after what had just taken place.

Which I was more than glad to agree with. "Yeah," A whole lot more often if I had anything to say about it.

After being done with the less than awkward moment and what little time Rin wanted to talk before the show started, I ended up leaving the house escorted by Sesshomaru. I learned some interesting things about him and Rin's relationship. How she tended to volunteer at the big brother and big sister's program from time to time, taking care of misfortunate children. And that pretty much explained the two little tikes I saw running from her car that night. She said they had just come back from a family outing with her older brother and needed a quick place to crash.

I was really satisfied to hear that too. Because I'd started liking Sesshomaru a little more past just being sexually attracted to him—though whatever else it was, I'd figure out later.

The rain had lessened just enough for us to run across the street in our sweaty clothes, chuckling like kids, playing in the muggy night.

We reached the door, shaking off the few drizzles glittered in our head, sure to be the cause of a soaking mess by morning. "Thanks for walkin' me over Sesshomaru," I said after wringing out the excess water.

"You're welcome."

A stringed moment of silence. This one more uncomfortable because of the earlier exchange. I scratched the back of my head, breaking the quietness, "Umm, so you're pretty cool dude," I glanced around at my sullen shoes, easing a gulp over my adam's apple, when I saw polished shoes step closer. As I glanced up, I became ensnared in that hazel death trap like a helpless puppy.

Sesshomaru walked up until my back bumped the door, bracing his hands beside my head. Pinned between his arms like this, there was no other way to escape this and I felt this surge of warmth over my cheeks. "S-Sesshomaru," I turned away, embarrassed at the smother lust in his eyes. Shit made my pants tight.

A finger tilted my chin back for something softly soothing grazing my lips for a quick second before retracting back. The moment I felt a little taste my eyes closed for that instant, peacefully shut to savor its memory.

"Inuyasha."

I felt the finger trace over my bottom lip, before pinching my chin. "Friday," Sesshomaru brushing his knee against my crotch. "Come to my house. That'll be the day I make you mine." The ball point rubbed savagely over my swelling dick. "Our first time, I'll make love to you like you'll never remember."

I nodded numbly, eyes still sealed shut, hypnotized by the circulating roll over my pants. "Damn," I licked my lips.

A kiss on my brow. "After I make love to your body sweet one, I plan to do it again; to give you the best you ever had," a kiss on my cheek. "The fuck of a life time." A kiss peppered over my nose before those sinful lips rose to whisper in my ear.

"And when I'm finish with you, the day will come when you beg me to break you in half."

I almost died when he said that. My eyes slowly opened for another soft kiss, holding so much in that single peck. A single appetizer for the upcoming main course; then he went home leaving me dazed, horny and painfully hard in my pants. . .Holy damn I couldn't wait for that day we fucked until the neighbor knew our names.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: 0_0 Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! My God you naughty savages! Hmm I wonder how that'll turn out lol. BTW guys yes the Ketchup Vampires is a real show I watched as a kid. Hell I swear they theorized Twilight after it lol. <strong>


	10. Preparation

**Author's Rant**: ~sighs~ Writer's block is a bitch I swear. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Preparation<strong>

* * *

><p>Last time I checked I could've sworn today was Monday.<p>

That was complete and utter bullshit since the calendar on my cell, my digital clock, my TV and cable dish all clearly blink today being Thursday. Exactly one day before me and Sesshomaru were going to declare ourselves a step past strangers and up the ladder to fucking.

I'm really excited about this thing going to happen between me and him. No seriously I am. . . Oh . . . please ignore the way my legs are shaking like that. That's just bad nerves. I ain't nervous about doing it with another man. I know exactly what I'm supposed to do. And I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru knows too.

All I have to do is stick . . . my dick up his . . . uh . . . damn. Where the hell does it go? I mean with a girl there are several options but with a guy—how many holes can we penetrate?

Wait, wait, hold up, my cells ringing. Man-doing-theory on pause for a quick sec; I gotta handle this a minute. Ha, yesss, there's my baby.

"Hey Babe what's up? Me not too much, just thinking about you," I'm a playa. Don't hate, just learn. "Mm Mm I can't wait to see what you wanna do to me. . . Oh I think I'll like a taste of that too. Ssss yeah that sounds good." I swear to God if anyone says a word about my cheeks going red, I'm fucking 'em up.

Don't worry about what he's saying to me or vice versa because it ain't any of your business. All he wanted to say was that he was looking forward to—ahem—ravishing my godly features as he put it politely. And he said a little bit of something about us making our first pie together to break the ice or some shit.

By the way, let me set the record straight for those of ya'll with the bubbly hearts in your eyes. We're not boyfriends or a couple or anything like that. For real. It's just a curious experiment, involving me and a fine ass person willing to teach me a thing or two about manly sex. Nothing more alright? Alright.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about your body too," He sounded so sexy over the phone. Voice all deep and milky smooth, rumbling in my chest. Ever since Monday we've called each other and talked about whatever and everything. "You've been thinking about me?" I chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, I like that about me too. Tell me more." I found a cozy cushion on my couch and choose it as my upside down position, with the phone hanging off my shoulder. "You like my ass baby? Mm, I like yours too. How much?" If only he knew. "You'll find out after tomorrow."

We're just a couple of freaks aren't we? But it's easy to talk to him I discovered after our first conversation. We exchanged numbers Tuesday morning after he took me back to get my car. I'm kind of glad he didn't see me make a fool out of myself that night because I'd been so focused on watching his ass work, that I'd completely forgot my keys were still in the car.

. . . I was lucky Mr. Mixon hadn't chosen that night as a time to water his grass since it looked kind of strange for a dark figure to be bounding around his own house like a burglary. I ended up cracking a sill on my back window and crawling through the best I could; that turned out to be an unconscious feat when I knocked myself out on my night stand.

Felt like I had a hangover when I woke up. So anyway forget about that bit of stupid and go back to me and Sess after we got each other's numbers.

Well, let's just say we had a bit more than digits passing numbers in the other's cell phone. I can't remember the last time someone groped my ass cheeks like that. Massaging and cupping each plump cheek like a peach. I remember him whispering that I had a sweet body.

Shit ya don't have to tell me that.

One thing we both have in common is our fascination with lovely asses. He told me that he enjoyed mines since the first day I brought over the lemon pie.

Pfft I knew he was looking hard for some reason.

_Beep. Beep._

Damn who's that? Oh shit. Mama. "Hey Sess, lemme call ya back. It's my moms. Yeah," I snickered. "Sure, sure man, we'll see. Later."

Now then, with that bit of sexy distraction out of the way, I can to see what my beautiful, beloved mom wants. "Yo, this is your sexy son reporting in." I teased. Mama could tell I was in a good mood. That would usually lead her to believing I had a new girlfriend, possibly a keeper for her and daddy to meet. "No, mom I don't have a girlfriend. Why can't I just be in a good mood?" Oh she didn't have to go there. "Mom sex isn't the most important thing in the world ya know?" The lord will strike me down with lightning for saying such a terrible lie.

I flopped over to my side, cradling the phone to my ear. "Yes ma'am schools been good so far. Nah, I only had a little homework." As much as I loved my mama to death, I really wasn't in it this time to carry on our usual discussions. And if you add the fact that I kept thinking about a certain long haired man with an ass of a God, I definitely didn't need to be on the phone with her.

"Uh-Huh." Damn I wonder what he's doing now. "Uh-huh." I bet he's probably reading a book or doing some productive. I doubt Sesshomaru's the type to just laze around doing nothing. "Uh-Huh."

I wonder if he's thinking about me like I'm thinking about him. I'd love to see him walking around in my t-shirt. Yeah that'd sound nice; seeing his sugar cheeks peeking from underneath or oh I think I'll look good in his boxers . . . Damn I sound like a girl—"Wait what? I mean ma'am? No, no, no mom, I didn't mean to say what? Huh, why are you yellin' at me mom?" I sighed. "I was listening to you mom. Mom I'm not lying. Yes I was—no mom I'm not talking back. I'm just saying . . . yes mommy. Yes ma'am. I am a bad boy and I deserve a spanking" I wish Sesshomaru could spank me now. I have been a bad boy lately

"Mom why you have to be so abusive? You know it's illegal in some states to whoop your kids' right?"

Fuck why did I say that? As if she gave a damn about the judge's bullshit. Now she's going off. "Yes mom I know you'd kick the policeman's butt. Yes I know you'd beat his mom if she tried something. Yes I know you don't care about going to jail." I felt a whimper build in the back of my throat when she said the worst thing a child could ever want to hear. Another promised beating. "But Mom what'd I do this time? I—huh, are you for real? Mom, I didn't say anything back to you I swear. Sorry, sorry, sorry I know you said it's bad to swear. But I mean it mom. A cliff hanger? You're gonna beat me with a cliff hanger?" My eyes shot at the receiver like it was poisonous. "Mom don't 'cha think that's deadly?"

She said she didn't give a shit. "Mom," I whined, stomping my foot. "Come on, I haven't done anything to get my behind beat. You're the one jumping to conclusions and before you say anything, no I am not getting smart. I'm just stating a fact." Whew I saved myself a little bit.

I was downgraded to a fly swatter. That's better than metal for those of you snickering about a 6'2 man getting beat like a slave. I sighed for probably the fifth time listening to her death threats, I love you's and reasons why I still needed my ass whooped at eighteen years old.

Ok with that out of the way, where was I before? Oh yeah I needed to figure out what to do when it came to screwing a man. Hm, well there was a way to find out but I sure as hell couldn't let anyone find out. I mean if I got caught there was sure as hell going to be a truckload of questions I did not want to answer.

So . . . who could I ask about having to do—fuck. I'll just search it on the internet and go from there.

I'm sure I'll find something remotely similar to learning how to inject my dick in . . . in . . . shit in something.

Oh my freaking damn I'm scared.

Google ain't worth shit, I swear it isn't. What the hell does this site know, saying I need to experience the blunt of manly tastes by visiting a homosexual porn shop?

Fuck

That.

Has this thing lost its mind? I'll be pulling all kinds of OMGs and WTFs from folks if they saw me walking around in there. I'm not exactly a subtle looking person. As fine as I am, half the city would think me a suspect.

But still . . .

A little piece of me was curious about the whole situation. Only a tiny, micro piece ok? I'm not that eager to find out the manly functions of fucking. I just want to know enough to show Sesshomaru I'm not a virgin. Well a virgin in that way, but—no, no, no he didn't need to know all that. This was my first time being with a man.

Aw shit what could it hurt? All I have to do is disguise myself so no one recognizes me right? Yo, don't give me that look. Me, myself and I are really important people. I have an image to keep up. If anyone sees this face looking around for some gay shit, they're likely to be asking questions.

Questions I'll be damned if I'm answering.

So with that out of the way, we're all taking a silent trip to the shop without a word to anyone around town ok? Ok. So here we go. A dodgers cap here, an oversized hoodie there, a pair of dark sunglasses, hair pulled in a ponytail . . . and you practically got yourself a robber from Hollywood.

Shit I can't go out like this; mom would kick the living shit out of me. Nah, we'll just settle with a cap and the glasses. Hoodie makes me look like the first four letters and that ain't something I'm trying to represent. Besides, it's a sin to leave my body hidden from the eyes of those who'll never touch it.

I am after all every woman's dream. Long hair, caramel tan body, beautiful hazel gold eyes, body made of steel, and a dick hung to my kneecaps. A short sleeve black polo, a pair of blue jeans, my large sized sunglasses and my hair in a ponytail will have to do then. Oops almost forgot my cap. As long as my trademark ears were hidden no one would be the wiser.

Right? Right. So let's get this over with so I can get some good ole fashion lovin' from my man—erm I mean buddy or fuck mate or whatever.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck. . ."<p>

Oh my God, lord help me, what am I looking at here? Some type of magical rainbow circus full of hearts, candy canes and glitter fabulous homos?

If my eyes got any bigger I'd look like my Uncle Myoga.

I mean would you just look at what I found myself in? I don't know whether to be amazed, terrified, sick or—shit this is just too bizarre.

. . . Looking around at the multiple displays of bellowing men and gapping mouths dripping sticky cum, I suddenly felt my stomach getting queasy. And get this . . . I'm only standing outside of the door. I mean for real, this has to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

I am sooo glad I decided to walk to this place. There was no way anyone should be seeing my ride parked outside this-this monstrosity they call a business.

I feel like someone's looking back me. Every time I glance over my shoulder I expect to see a familiar face coming to scream out "Ha, Ha, Inuyasha's a swirly!" Then I'm going to jail for real.

Oh man I might as well just get this over with.

Taking a gigantic deep breath, I pushed the door open, flinching from the jingly bells chiming my arrival and the onslaught of strawberry incense coming off from some flamboyant source. The smoke strangled me just as I close the door, blinding and stinging my eyes for a staggering second. This smell is something fierce, I can't even see my way through. I reach out to use something as anchorage but end up slipping and stumbling into a pile of something long, hard, bumpy and—"Shit!"

I just landed in a pile of discount dildos! I looked around making sure I was alone and hurriedly fixed the tower of neon lengths back in place and remembering to put the sixty five perfect off sign back at the top. How the hell you gonna have sexy toys on clearance? With that bit of embarrassment out of the way, I straightened up myself and casually walked off towards the back room labeled '_From Boys to_ _Men' _in yellow and glow in the dark lime, concealed behind a periwinkle curtain with a picture of a large tongue.

Oh my damn . . . these folks something serious. I stared in speechless silence at the erotic selection arranged in all around. What I found behind that curtain. . . were walls and walls stalked to the ceiling with DVDs, wallpapers and small sized posters of men dressed in firemen uniforms, doctors coats, business attire, and—"What the hell?" Is that a thong? And—I squinted at one picture in particular unsure if what I was seeing was digitally enhanced or real life bending.

Just how do you even get in that position? Can his tongue really go in that far? And . . . and what in the blue blazes is this one called? Looked like somethin' out of Anaconda.

"Lemme guess, virgin right?"

Virgin? Ya shittin' me. I whipped around to cuss out whoever dared to insult my game; mind you I'm holding three DVDs with men doing forbidden things. What I see kind of takes me my surprise because well, he wasn't what I was expecting. At all.

This guy was, pretty? No that's not the word; something stronger like hot. No, nothing like Sesshomaru, more towards being a younger steamer vision with a long brown braided ponytail, deep red eyes, and gold earrings, wearing tight leather pants and a matching vest with no shirt. He looks like he's given it up to what I just discovered was the manhole. He looked like he could smell bullshit when it came to the gay talk, so there was no sense in denying anything to him.

"I'm not a virgin," I defended weirdly. "I'm just new to this." I hold up two of the DVDs to emphasis this. "I've never done it with a . . . an uhh. . ."

"A guy? Yeah like I said you're a virgin. But I wouldn't recommend you using those unless you the rubber band man." The boy around my age, unhooked himself from the DVD shelf he'd been laying on and came around to take the movies from my hands. "Check these out here."

I followed him over to a smaller set of discs with what I think was the basic doggy style and kissing for beginners. He grabbed the first one to the left and handed it to me. I looked at the front tilted '_Let Me Ride dat Donkey'_ assuming it wasn't that big of a deal, but when I turned to the back—My eyes shot open wide and I think my face melted off. Holy damn they're doing the twister.

Ride that donkey indeed. This was something nice. Ah fuck I'm actually turned on by this.

"If you're not too sure about where ya aiming for, trust me this will lead you somewhere," The bright red eyed demon said.

"Cool, this will do," I reached in my pocket for a crumbled up twenty and ten, slamming it in his chest and taking off.

"What about your change!" He called.

"Keep it," I yelled back. I needed to get the hell out of there. My chest was getting heavy, my palms got sweaty and my dick was getting thick with want. I was racing home faster than a Kentucky Derby on crack. By the time I made it there, I nearly knocked Mr. Mixon on his ass, jumped over my car like something off a cop movie and struggled to get the front door open. I was so glad Sesshomaru wasn't home today. I wouldn't be able to deal with his questions.

I needed to get this studying over with. I know what some of you are thinking; screw the fact I have homework do Monday right? I just had my extracurricular activities all confused. My goal is to fuck or be fucked, simply as that.

So when I rush in the house, I snatch off my kicks, pull down every blind in the show from the back room to the front, shut off every single light, lock the doors, shut my cell to vibrate, grabbed one of my super-sized blankets to wrap over my head and slipped the disc in, prepared to be horrified like you wouldn't believe.

It's eerily quiet in the beginning. There's nothing going on except pictures and shit. Nah this don't look so—holy shit it's starting. I covered my entire body with my cover to give myself this relaxed and comforted method of having privacy and being exiled from the rest of the world.

About half an hour into the vid, my face is all that can be seen from beneath the sheets, its all red and my tongue wagging wetly. My ass crack was twitching and constricting, after seeing this dude roped up to a bed and fucked by this maniac. Dude was puttin' a hurtin' on 'em. He kept screaming and panting, my dick was jumping with each squeal.

I wanted Sesshomaru to tie me up like that. . .

I know it's only been a little ways into this but I felt like an expert already. From the dick sucking, fingering—I ain't doing that; the tongue up the ass thing—I sure as hell ain't doing that either; I felt like I was ready to do it all.

Hell yes, I'm all for it now baby. Whoop!

Ready or not my sexy baby, daddy's comin' to wear your ass out!

* * *

><p>Friday rolled around a little too fast for me, but this was the moment of truth. The time to be a man on a whole new level; showered down, dubbed out in my designer black jeans, long sleeved dragon logo blazer, unbuttoned for some massive chest cleavage and add that splash of perfume to my body, you had yourself Don Juan's little brother here.<p>

Trust me ladies, Rico Suave ain't got shit on Inuyasha. Believe it.

Oh and umm. . . I didn't know how to do this right so I . . . ignore my blushing ok? But I bought Sesshomaru some flowers. I don't exactly know how this thing will work so I'll start with the basics as I would with any other date, erm fuck fest.

It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date. This I keep chanting to myself as I walk across the street. Again I'm lucky Mr. Mixon didn't choose tonight to water his grass too. I didn't need him to be calling mama this late at night saying her son was going over to the neighbor's house holding flowers.

Sesshomaru must've seen me coming because when I raised my hand to knock, it ripped open and before I knew it I was pulled inside, with my back slamming against the door. In a span of five seconds, my eyes were captive by beautiful hazel, scorching with red hot desire, dancing in every corner of his eyes. I gulped, steadily holding out the flowers the best I could considering there was little space between us.

"Hey Sess," Damn my voice sounds all squeaky. Let's try that again. "I-I got you some flowers." Stuttering . . . Shit. Epic fail.

"Hmm Mmm." I don't think he cares about being courted with posies. The way his eyes were growing darker, and half lidded, I think he had something else in mind. "Thank you," the flowers were grabbed by one hand, while the other kept me pressed against the door as if I'd run away. "You look handsome this evening Inuyasha," A claw fingered over the label of my blazer, trailing sensually down to the span of caramel flesh exposed. "Very nice."

"T-hanks," Still stuttering damn, old dude was right. I am a virgin.

"Come, I've prepared dinner."

"Dinner?"

Sesshomaru curved his arm around my waist, "Yes," And jerked me against his chest. "You'll enjoy what I have ready for that sexy body."

"Oh ha, ha, ha,." That laugh was made of giggling nervousness. Sesshomaru was going to eat me alive—"Eeep!" What the. I looked behind me and back at Sesshomaru's winking eye. My ass? He just- he just smacked my ass. I've never had anyone smack my ass like that! It was grab, squeeze, rub and full palmed whack.

"Mmm," The dart of his pink tongue swiped over his bottom lip as he leaned in to whisper hotly in my shy ear. "Be ready Inuyasha," that hand from before reached around for my ass again—this time not letting go. "You're going to be spelling my name by the time I'm through with you."

Oh mother of. . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ohhhh got'damn. Writer's block is preventing me from giving you guys the lemon you deserve so the next chapter will be one huge lemon. Hopefully this can tie you all off until then. <strong>


	11. Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Rant:** Lemon time babes! Finally!

**Warning: **Sexual transaction between males to the highest degree. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Enough to Eat<strong>

* * *

><p>So far so good. Sesshomaru's an excellent cook; damn near as well as me. Ok, ok, he was better than me. Everything smelled so good and the look wasn't that bad either.<p>

All of this I discovered after I managed to squeeze my way out of Sesshomaru's horny embrace; and escape his groping hands which wouldn't stop stroking my ass. Shit and I thought I was bad about that. The way his hand kept itching for a touch guaranteed a marking being left there by morning.

"I have a dish I think you'll enjoy. Come," I heard him say though my mind was trembling with fright about the prospects of tonight. Focusing on whatever he cooked was easier said than done. Don't ask me to try because that shit ain't happening here. None of you see that barbaric glare he has set on me. I could roast marshmallows and have some s'mores ready for my entire school from the way he was looking me up and down like a slap of ribs.

Wait one got'damn minute here. What the hell am I tripping over? I'm Inuyasha for Christ's sake. Sexiness radiates off me like light from the sun? I walk perfection, I ooze God's favoritism. Shit, there ain't anything here to steal my stride. Here I was all worried over nada. I got this. I got this just fine.

With a renewed pep in my step, I pulled up my trousers and strolled over to the table head held high and confidence swelled in my shoulders. I should know better than being fearful of new experiences. I was known to handle my own without a single second thought on the ordeal. This little secret meeting would be no different from the rest of the hardships I've been through.

Rounding my way to the dining room decorated extensively to my surprise with lit scented candles, which I knew was the reason why I could smell lavender vanilla when I came in. Smelled nice in here, I think I could get used to this scent. Add the lilac flower petals and cream roses poised romantically in the corners I would almost believe Sesshomaru thought this was a date. Garnish trimmings every which a way I turned. Ole dude really decked out Ms. Kendora's place. Felt like I was knocked back to some Victorian past.

"Inuyasha," I turned away from the stylish smell goods, finding Sesshomaru standing behind the pulled chair, waiting for me to take my seat.

My inner puppy's tail was wagging from the flare thrilling me. This was really nice. Excuse me for feeling all giddy but I couldn't hold back thinking he'd went this far just for me; that'd be the kindest thing anyone had done for me. I would ask if it's all for me but that manly troll in my chest wouldn't brave the worlds to leave my throat.

The way I was gliding to my seat, it'll be easy to tell. I was up for being wooed. "Thanks," I say hoping in my chair.

"You're welcome," He says, curving his claws under my chin. I followed after until every digit fell off, leaving me hanging in a dreamy daze. Swaying left and right like that, he knew that got me going.

He disappeared in the kitchen, emerging seconds later with a plate of cooked meat lightly dripping off the sides with liquidities completely unhealthy for any living mortal. A gravy dish slushed a bit off the edges of a pourer overflowing with its sultry goodness—oh my damn I can see the stream whistling off. Was that, oh yes it is. A side plate of cooked stir fry sizzling like somebody just sipped a cola.

Sexy butt, pretty face, can cook his ass off—mama would be proud.

My nose pinched the inside of my brain as the plates of deliciousness are settled before me like I'm a king—which I am but this you already know.

Taking a long winded whiff, I shuddered. "Smells good," I chuckled. Wait a second. "Yo, it ain't laced with anything is it?"

Sesshomaru gave me that look speaking volumes of something devilish with a lick of come-hither daring me not to eat what he slaved over.

If it wasn't for his provocative glints, I'd be tossing my plate to the floor and saying fuck it. Not letting him cut up my food. I wouldn't dare touch something he was holding out for me with a fork. Nope, I wouldn't even dream of leaning forward and taking a sample of some mind blowing, well-seasoned veggies and marinated steak, exploding salty juices in my mouth.

"Mmm," Yes that was my captivated with food moan. Not my stimulated moan but damn it was easy to get the two confused with this. The meat was cooked to perfection; not too tough at all. Babe had it literally melting on my tongue and the coating film of sautéed produce, making me squirm.

I thought someone was getting busy in my mouth. Trust, I'm not exaggerating with the flavor. Sesshomaru could easily go toe to toe with a chef with the way those tastes were splashing around. With every bite, his hand cradled my chin scratching those sharp claws against my skin. Damn he knew that was my spot.

By my fifth bite I was purring, leg kicking like mad, and my ears twitching from the tickling. I gathered by the tenth bit he was using this method of seduction unheard of or perhaps something men did to other men; regardless it was working just fine. Did I mention he was whispering erotic words in my ear too? Yeah that's why they're wiggling like that.

"Mmm Mmm." Don't bother trying to decipher that because I'd be lying if I said which moan it was. Feeding me, talking dirty, and touching my spot—it should be a crime to feel this good from so many techniques.

"You like that?" Were some of his husky whispers, polished with heated lust.

I can only nod, eyes squeezed as tight as my toes.

"Damn," I hungrily licked my lips after getting another forkful. Thankfully I think that was the last bit because I couldn't take any more of his teasing. I watched him take the plates away, sighing my relief. My dick was riding on semi-hard; something I didn't think was theoretically possible without at least coping a feel of something soft, yet here Sesshomaru was able to do so with mere words and claw strokes.

On second thought, I thought my last bite was for the food. I was wrong.

Sesshomaru pulled me up from my chair and sat there, snatching me on his lap, legs straddling each side. "It's my turn," Fingers reached through the mane of my hair to massage my scalp, raking down through like a watery descent. "I need a taste of your lips Inuyasha."

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to AdultFanfiction_**

For the longest we just laid there, panting, catching and riding off the twitching effects of our mind blowing experience.

"D-damn," I finally murmured. That had to have been the best fuck I've ever done. Ever. "Holy shit . . . that was," I sniffled. "That was great."

I heard Sesshomaru's chuckle bubble against me as he lifted up to stare at my face. "My words exactly," he said just as quietly. "You're something else Inuyasha."

I smiled, thinking to myself he wasn't so bad either.

No, not so bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh My. <strong>


	12. Hesitancy

**Author's Rant:** Such naughty people you are for enjoying that lemon. Now then, as I said before. ~sits back~ let's give a little intro into what the possible drama will revolve around shall we ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Hesitancy<strong>

* * *

><p>Last night had been . . . whew it was something to remember. But then again who wouldn't think back to the time when someone fucked you in the ass? It's just ain't something a person forgets no matter how long you live. Sesshomaru made sure of that.<p>

By the time we'd finished, he'd worked up an appetite for me again. Who was I to deny him a taste of Hanyou La Cara? The world was spinning around, and around, and around real fast after our third fuck fest. We've ventured to the kitchen where I learned how to spell his last name too. E-S-P-A-D-A. Dude has a really long name. Let me not forget to tell you how he power drove me into the stairs when we were trying to get up there for a break.

He said something about me tempting him from the way my ass moved going up the stairs.

Bullshit, I can't stop laughing about it. He just wanted to do it some more. This guy is an animal. I thought I had a good sex drive? I ain't got shit on babe. Four different positions each set and dirty talking to the point of needing his mouth rinsed with soap? He was a filthy dog.

Another fact I learned about him during our orgasmic glories is when he's getting close to that point of no return, his bottom lip is chewed and he cups the back of my neck to be sure I'm looking in his eyes when we reach our peak together. A very hot scene is seeing his eyes narrow right as he's reaching his nut and trying not to moan aloud.

And Sess can last a really long time. I bet he's running on energizer batteries because I've never fucked for more than five hours straight at a time—meaning that can only happen with a demon babe because the mortal girls just don't have it in 'em to last.

So when we finished with the stairs, I was far too sore to walk and I was damned to hell if I let Sesshomaru carry me. That left me whining after his sexy sway like a love sick puppy when he walked past me in all his sugary, smooth glory. My eyes went huge when my dreamy set of cheeks walked around me with a slight bend and bounce to each step, denting the sides' just right. God he was just too damn hot. Made it just no sense for another man to be as fine as me.

Sesshomaru turned at the final stair, giving me that golden look so lethal I almost came a sixth—err excuse me eighth time. I was mesmerized with that tawny stare, licking his lips and cocking his lip in that certain smile I'm sure earned him paternity tests. And when he—shit he flicked his hair! Shiiiiiit I just love when he does that. We'll just conclude that I got turned on with everything he did.

When his hand slide down his muscular chest, claws tickling his own abs to make 'em jump and started stroking his dick too hard. . .

Well let's just say my legs recalled another way of getting me up there to have him and that soggy erection.

It's safe to say we christened the hall to his bedroom too and Mr. Mixon would be coming by in the morning wondering if I'd been murdered. Never knew I could scream that loud but come on guys. I discovered another method to a man's climax that not even a woman can penetrate right. So sue me. By then I'd officially declared us bunny demons instead of Inus because not even our relatives can handle this much strain.

Eventually we made it to the bed the best we could, Sesshomaru walking-wise and me crawling on my hands and one knee; the other was dragged behind all limp and cramped.

I did ask for a little assistance getting in the bed and after getting in sat there looking out the window at the colorful dawn. It was morning. This meant the aftermath of the fuss was over and here came the questions from the one who was the fuckee and not the fucker. Sesshomaru had gone in the bathroom to clean up, leaving me sitting here to wonder what now?

Eye's widening, I suddenly realized how this was twisted all the way around. Normally it was the girls in my bed who were left to ponder over the events of what happened tomorrow. Now here I was contemplating if it'd be ok for me to stay put or to wise up and get my stuff to head home with a little of my dignity intact.

I sighed slowly feeling a bit put out about this situation. Getting fucked had been my only reason for coming over here. Not once had I considered the aftershock of it all, and me being the one to have these floating questions riddle my mind with doubt.

The sex was good. Really good. Real good. Better than that; it was amazing. But was that all I was worried over? Losing great sex or was it something else. . .

"Inuyasha."

I heaved through my nose, turning on my side at the still naked Sesshomaru with a towel wrapped around his neck. My eyes automatically scan over every inch of him, swallowing hard when making it to the limp ding dong finally taking a nap. "Hey," I mumbled in return.

"You seem troubled." Then there went his inquisitive eyebrow arch. "Is something the matter?"

"Who me?" I burst out laughing, fake and too hard trying to ease him of any worry and to calm myself of whatever was plaguing me. "Nah, nah baby I'm cool. Just a little tired." My joking hadn't convinced him in the slightest, judging by how his face stayed froze in disbelief. "For real Sess," I tried on a softer tone. "I'm cool babe. Stop worryin'." Though it was nice to think he was concerned over what I was possibly feeling right now.

I'd never had to be concerned over a shred of doubt when it came to my attractiveness and ability in bed. But being the one who was left on the outside looking in, I wondered if what we did last night was just as good for him as it was for me. He was experienced in this department. Shit I'd never even thought of doing another man before him.

I jumped when I felt the bed dip on my end near my knees and couldn't find it in myself to look in that face. For reasons unknown to me I couldn't look in his eyes right then; almost as if I were nervous of seeing rejection there . Not having any of that, Sesshomaru used his index and middle claw to tilt my head up to look in his questioning eyes as if searching in there for the reason behind my sudden . . . change.

"I'm fine man, I told 'cha to quit worryin'." I was becoming irritated with that look. As if knowing something I didn't. It really pissed me off. I slapped his hand away from my chin, ready to get up and leave.

Just as I lean over, he snatches my jaw and slams our mouths together, instantly shoving his tongue inside. The pressure was rough, heavy with demand to submit to his whim. And I did, settling down from my struggle to let him sip my lips before giving my tongue a squeezing hug. In that moment, I was reduced to putty, savoring every little move and thick hot stroke tracing my fangs and mouth like a map.

"Mmm," was our shared moan. I reached up to cup his face, bringing him in closer for more. His lips were intoxicating. As the kiss deepened, I felt his arm circle my waist, pulling me underneath him as he settled between my thighs, rubbing our once dead dicks to life. He gathered my hair to one side, to pulling my face up still delivering that heart stop kiss. I was so lost in the way he tasted. So unique and heated with a flavor no other had. He made me excited, kissing me this way and that. Moving his head to the left cued me to turn right and his one exploring hand, coped a feel to every available piece of flesh around my chest.

I think he had a thing for my pecs. When they flexed he'd wrapped his fingers around to massage them to liquid fire. It felt good to be touched this way; like he was sexing my entire body.

Long silky hair pooled around my face, bending with my hair like a shiny river . . . shit I get so poetic when I'm around this man.

I nibbled his tongue one last time before falling back against my pillow breathing hard and licking over my swollen lips. My whole being was flushed a perfect red. My skin was no longer its hazel tan but a richer shade of burgundy. Sesshomaru relaxed against my neck, pressing feathery touches against the most tender areas, which only made me squirm cause the fucking bastard knew that was my spot.

"Damn," I whispered, wiggling under him. "You're heavy." This earned me a chuckle and a weak grind against my hips.

"You weren't concerned for my weight before," He tuned in effectively hitting the button to my blush card.

I rolled my eyes, slightly pushing him off. "I was too tired to give a damn." But he rolled off, tugging me along to lie on his chest.

"Better?"

Why can't I stop blushing? Shit. "Yeah," I grumbled piss and hot in the face.

"Inuyasha."

"Yo."

Sesshomaru chortled a little, playing with our strands of hair rolling on his shoulder. "Were you planning to leave?"

I froze, unsure how to reply to that and looked away. "I. . . yeah I was gonna head home. Ya know, just gotta call my mama to let her know her baby boy's safe."

"Hmm Mmm," he pinched a white lock between his thumb and index, feeling the softer texture to his finer style. "Why not just call from my house? I do have a spare phone."

Good point. My finger's drummed over his chest to think of a better excuse but was coming up pretty short. I ended up dropping my head on his shoulder, letting my shrugged shoulders be the wordless answer.

"Why leave?" He mumbled, letting the tread go to trail his pointed tips elsewhere; namely my back. "You could stay longer."

"Umm," those claws were drawing faint circles at the small junction of my back. I felt a tingle electrify my stomach.

"You could stay as long as you wished." This he said, slowly traveling up and down my sides, my hips. . . until reaching the part just above my ass—I saw something strike across my eyes like white lightning that had me groaning like a cat.

"Shit," I didn't know that was a spot. My legs were closed between his. All I can manage is a slight hump to his groin. "Sess—"

"Stay Inuyasha," he turned his head to kiss my temple ever so softly I thought I'd imagined it.

I didn't know what to say right then. I felt confused at the relief blooming in my chest when he said that to me.

"Stay." Sesshomaru repeated, bringing my face an breath away from his lips. "Stay."

Looking at the burnishing hazel honey eyes, spiraling with so much in their depths, I felt trained; hypnotized to do whatever he wanted me to. I would, it seemed. I guess I would do anything to keep him close. It was nice to be near him and know he wanted more.

I was glad.

"Yeah," I lean in sealing the meaningful vow with a kiss. "Yeah, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>My worries dimmed with each passing day we spent doing something with or for the other person. I didn't know to what to label what we had now, but it became something along the lines of good friends with benefits. Maybe a little something more; maybe lovers?<p>

Yeah I think that sounds much better.

Since our first time together two weeks ago, Sesshomaru's been awesome. He told me after I finally left that Sunday to think over the possibilities we could share together. My answer was I'd definitely give it some thought because it was worth adventuring into.

He was going to be damned sure my answer was positive because since then I'd received a gift from him every day. That following Monday I got a bunch of white and red roses at my door, special delivery from a secret admirer who winked at me from across the street when he saw the flower man drop them off.

I sighed so dreamily. I thought I'd fly away with the way those butterflies were taking off in my stomach. Girls now I see why you get those freaky hearts in your eyes when we sent ya'll presents. That shit made you feel all good and appreciated. I'd never admit to a damn person how I giggled—yes fine as hell Inuyasha giggled like a girl when I closed the door to take a whiff. I loved roses. They made me think of my mama.

Now I had another reason to enjoy the smell because it meant Sesshomaru was thinking of me. The rest of the days were doused with showering candies, poems by him and small gifts that kept making me have this dumb ass grin on my face. I can't remember the last time I'd grinned this much.

Oh this poem here really got me though. It's so damn dirty I don't know what to make of it.

_My dear, sweet Inuyasha, such a rarity treat you are._

_I hope to have you swept off your feet and beaming from afar._

_Your lips remind me of sweetened raspberries, deliciously savoring and tart._

_The way you moaned for me that night I wished I could have you here with your legs apart._

_Your lustful screams—a nightingale's melody so shrill and tuned._

_By the end of this poem, I desire to hear those cries again soon. _

_I remember that moaning blush painted so delicately across your cheeks._

_Baby it soothed me like a magical canvas, ready to stroke your treasured peak. _

_Someday soon be ready for another night filled with our enchanting sighs._

_Because before long sweet one . . . I hope you'll find it in your heart to be mine._

I was blushing my ass off when I read this. Face and body was all hot and bothered with some horny shit. Dick twitching and ears perking, ready to give that man whatever he wanted to taste my raspberry lips and whatever else he wanted. I think I memorized it after the tenth time reading it. This was the only one of his poems that didn't come off as literary like the others because it was sexy and straight to the point. Dude was trying to bewitch me with his crazy charm. Hell I thought I had charisma. Sesshomaru was teaching me something here.

Whenever I came home from class I looked forward to getting something different every day. For those two weeks, I kept and treasured it all. I realized by the fifth gift Sesshomaru was trying to court me like they did in those golden days.

Here I'd always been the one trying to woo a chick before getting her in the bed. This time it was me being treated.

After those two weeks of continuous flattery, I started sending him stuff too. The basics like flowers, candies letters of fondness and a few dirty pictures of me bent over my bed.

. . . He came by that day, giving me a dose of what he thought of me being bent over for him.

We did a whole lot of loving that night and next morning until he went back home, asking me to come by just to chill when I got out of class.

This was his final week of freedom before he had to go to work which I was glad to learn that he was a intern doctor for the hospital not too far down the road.

Beauty, brains, can fuck, and a body to kill for. I had all I could ever want.

That made him a great person to do homework with when I was having trouble. Today the problem buster was with my math, which I despised with all my fucking passion. Of all the subjects I had to take this was the main one I detested out the ass.

We decided to do today's stuff at his house, in his bedroom with me sitting between his legs, lying against his chest. A pair of gray sweats and a red tank was my choice of laid back clothes today. My babe was sporting a pair of black sweat pants with white t-shirt and his hair pulled to the nape of his neck in a long braid. Sesshomaru's chin rested on my shoulder as I read off the problems to him, pointing out the ones I had trouble with and he'd direct me to an easier solution.

"Here," I tapped my pen against one of the aggravating ones. "The square root of thirty six times nineteen minus twenty five after its cubed equals what?"

Sesshomaru kissed my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist as he whispered bored. "Figure it out."

I rolled my eyes, nudging his face with my temple. "If I knew the answer I wouldn't be askin' smart mouth."

Shifting against me, Sesshomaru asked, "What's the square root of thirty six?"

"Six duh."

"What's six times nineteen?"

I thought a second, "Um a hundred and fourteen."

He nodded, "What's twenty five cubed."

I had to pull out my calculator for that one. "Fifteen thousand six hundred and twenty five." I was rewarded another kiss to my neck.

"What's one hundred and fourteen minus fifteen thousand six hundred and twenty five?"

"Umm," I tallied that in my little counter and leaned back thinking. "It's negative fifteen thousand five hundred and eleven." I frowned. "Why did you want to know all that?"

"Because that's your answer."

"I—what?" I picked up my work book, confused and checked out that he recited the exact numbers back to me in separate sets. I lifted a brow to the side at the mused spark of honey, gleaming at me. "You ain't cute ya dick."

Sesshomaru shrugged, peppering my neck with gentle kisses. "You need to try harder."

"Shut up." He pissed me off thinking he was all smart and shit. I could've figured it out on my own. I'm smart too.

I was sporting a pout. I don't give a shit how childish it is. He made me mad.

"You're angry." He deduced after a ten second silent treatment.

"No shit." I confirmed. . . I'm acting like a girl for real. . . Nah I'll just call it manly attitude.

"You hate me now?"

"Yep."

"Hmm Mmm."

My stomach suddenly flopped when his fingers webbed around thighs, giving each a rough squeeze. Each finger frisked in and under, as he pressed his mouth to my collarbone. "You still mad?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

A rumbled laugh tickled my throat. He kissed me there again, lingering a little longer than before. "You still mad?" he asked again.

"Uh huh," I leaned my head back against his shoulder, weakening to his fiery effect. "You make me sick."

One of his hands snuck under my shirt to play with my nipple, circling and tapping its pearling erection. His tongue arrived, bringing a slow leisure trail over my pulse, "You still mad?"

I squirmed, "Y-yeah," I licked my drying lips, flexing my fingers on his knees. He knew just want to do to turn me on like this.

"Ah," I gasped when his hand pulled my drawstring and started palming my erection through my boxers. "You cheatin' Sess—damn that's my spot there," was all I could say.

Sesshomaru wiggled his tongue in my ear, "You still mad?"

"Ah," No fair playing dirty like that. I wanted to hang on to my anger. "Bastard."

"You love it," he growled in my very sensitive ear. "Don't deny it Yash," he squeeze me, hard. "You know you like it."

"Mmm Mmm" Damn right. He knows me well.

"But you have homework to be done." And just as fast as it started, Sesshomaru retracted his hands and lips away from my body, going back to his relaxed state against my back—with me having a long face and large surprised eyes.

I gave him the darkest look in the galaxy and all he did was kiss my nose, tapping my notebook for me to get to work. "Dick," I grouched.

"Brat."

I paused. "Asshole."

"Fool."

What the hell? I know he didn't. "Pussy."

"Unruly devil."

"Yo' mama."

"Yours."

I frowned. "Don't call my mama a devil." I elbowed him in the stomach and went back to work, ignoring his stupid, sexy chuckles. "Jackass."

"You're such a child," Sesshomaru mildly taunted.

"Fuck you," I shot back with plenty of laced attitude.

"Already did."

"I—damn." Touché. He got me with that one.

"Come on," he urged. "You need to get this done."

"Sure."

The homework session went on without any more teasing or sexual enticing distractions; well if you didn't count Sesshomaru's casual kisses on my neck and shoulder blade. Otherwise, it went along as it usually did.

When he left once, I was doing some of the work on my own after he showed me a different skill to use when I got stuck.

About five minutes later my phone started vibrating. Checking the screen I saw Koga's name flashing and sighed, already knowing what he was going to say. "Yo."

"Where the hell you been dude? What's wrong with your phone that you can't call folks?"

I closed my textbook, "Sorry man, been busy."

Koga's unbelieving snarl told me he wasn't buying it. "I have five classes this semester, three girls to handle and a shit load of homework and oh my damn would you like at that? I picked up the phone and called to see if you were still breathin."

"Koga take that bitchin' somewhere else." I chuckled. He was in his rights to be pissed. It'd been what, a full month before I spoke to him and Miroku.

"Whatever man—hey Miroku get your head from between that girl's legs. Yash on the phone."

Damn they double teamed me. I thought I heard some moaning in the back ground. "H-Hello?"

"Homie's over hoes, fool," Koga said pissed off. "This important."

"O-oh Yash, w-what's up?" Miroku was in stutter mode . . . damn which meant he was fucking or being rode like a bronco.

"You want to talk later?" I asked sniggering.

"Nah, nah, nah I'm good—Ssss oh baby that's nice."

Koga tsked his lips, "Anyway, what you been up too?"

I kicked my legs from under me and hopping off the bed. "Not much, just chillin', doing some homework." I flinched when I heard Miroku pounding the hell out of whoever he was doing. The poor girl wasn't going to be walking after this.

"I just finished up with my work. I'm thinkin' about headin' to the club tonight. You wanna ride?"

I saw Sesshomaru come back with some cups of juice and lowered my voice. "Uh, give me a minute to think about it."

"Why?" Koga sucked his teeth. "Normally you up for anything. What's up now?"

Sesshomaru sat back on the bed, waiting for me to join him. "I got company," I whispered really low, praying he didn't hear me.

"What? Are you—Ahhh, I got 'cha," Whatever conclusion Koga came up with I let him have it. "You got some pussy over there eh? You heard that Miroku?"

Miroku was lost, "Yeah, uh huh. I hear ya. I hear ya baby."

If only he knew. I mouth gimme a sec to Sesshomaru as I walked to his window, looking out the window to my side of the street. "Yeah, ya know me man. I always got a lil somethin' somethin' hanging around for my dick."

"That's my dawg," Laughed Koga. "You better work her ass off man. I know it's been a while."

"Hell yeah," I chuckled confidentially. "She's a keeper. Been workin' my ass for a while."

"Well gone on then and handle your business man. I'll check ya later. Just lemme know if you can do something this weekend."

"Cool, I'll call ya."

"Kay peace."

"Bye," I snickered. "Have fun Miroku."

"Oh you know I will," I heard him moan one final time before hanging up the phone and turning to find a curious faced Sesshomaru giving me this odd look. "What?"

"You ok?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah babe I'm good." I walked over crawling on the bed to sit between his legs, ready for another cozy lesson. "'Kay now where were we?"

"Inuyasha."

At the stern tone spoken behind me, I looked over my shoulder expecting a teasing expression only to see a harder frown. I returned the mind, mine being more of concern. "You alright babe?"

After a moment Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled me to his chest. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Cool," I kissed him. "Now we got work to do remember? Let's get to it."

"Right . . . of course." I heard him sigh but thinking it wasn't anything to ponder over. I just snuggled back against him, getting comfortable. I didn't give his expression another thought after that, just living in the moment.

But what bothered me a little in the back of my mind was . . . no, it's nothing to give another thought too.

Like I said, I'll just live in the moment and enjoy my time with him. The time I spend with Sesshomaru is a reward in its own way. The more I thought it over the more I enjoyed seeing the picture of us getting closer to each other.

Only I preferred that we did our thing together . . . in privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh Inuyasha. . . By the way I made that poem up lol. Shame on me. So how do you like the start up to trouble? ^_^<strong>


	13. Lack of Confidence

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 13 my loves. Short but for good reason. You'll get a longer one next update. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Lack of Confidence<strong>

* * *

><p>I was a little disappointed Monday morning when I looked out my window to see Sesshomaru's car now in the drive thru. Today was going to be his first day interning at the Ukitake Hospital for the next two years. His rounds there were pretty much shot to hell. I knew doctors had these odd hours but damn babe was going to be pulling about fifty hours in single week. He told me that he preferred to have the stretchy shifts so it'd help shorten his term to a couple of years instead of waiting four or five like most did.<p>

We spent a lot of time together after I finished my homework yesterday. His god sister Rin had gone back home so there was so issue about me spending the night over at his place. There was no hanky pank this round but I enjoyed the time we used just talking and finding comfort just being around. I tried everything in my power to cherish our time together before he started working because something told me there were going to be days when I couldn't see him or chat because he'd be exhausted.

I was glad to learn he'd saved up enough money to live off of while he went to the previous college at his home. Because of his looks and the speed he'd purchased Ms. Kendora's house, I assumed he was privileged child like me. I mean the cars were kind of misleading, but he told me those were gifts from his parents for completing his schooling with a four point eight average.

Pretty much explained why he talked and acted so damn prissy; in a manly way of course.

So anyway with my babe at work, that left me bored out of my mind and feeling kind of lonely without 'em. He called a couple of hours ago to ask how my day at school had been. There wasn't much to detail over when it came to my classes. They were just as educated and boring as hell like they always were.

He didn't mind hearing me talk about the loathsome boredom.

He said he was just glad to hear my voice.

It seemed being away from this fast pace, whatever we had, was weighing heavily on us both.

I heard the old folks when I was a lil' boy how distance makes the heart grow fonder or some shit. But what about time? Sesshomaru was only a few blocks away but I couldn't bring myself to just up and go to the hospital to randomly visit. That shit was stalkerish and I'm not the sort to pine over anybody.

No matter how fine, sexy, smart or fuckable they were.

But even I have to admit I missed the living hell out of seeing his face.

Yeah, that's that affect he had on me. In a matter of weeks, Sesshomaru's become a drug I wanted to devour on a daily. Ole dude had something in his dick stronger than Purp mixed with every known mush around. The countless times we'd had sex were always something crazy to remember. I've been bent, turned, cubed, circled and everything else known to mankind in a single night and he would still have enough tricks up his sleeves to fool Houdini

Yes indeed. I had it bad. Sesshomaru's all I ever wanted in a person. All of the features, characteristics, flaws, personality, attractiveness; he had it all. In ways, I will never be able to describe what it was I was already starting to feel for him. He was perfect in every aspect of the word, the ideal role model for those who want someone in a relationship.

The only problem was . . .

. . . I didn't want anyone else to know.

* * *

><p>Friday had rolled around, the only day Sesshomaru could manage to get off early on. I was listening to my disc player booming enough quakes to rock a country when I heard knocking at the door. Yes incredibly so, my ears ain't just on my head for decoration. I can hear perfectly fine. My head was bobbing, fingers snapping while I finished up cleaning off the dishes before I went to go check and see who it was this early in the afternoon.<p>

I wasn't expecting Sesshomaru until a little after three. Ya know what? It's probably Mr. Mixon comin' by to get a cup of cinnamon again. Dude I swear he needs to find out the benefits of going to the grocery store for real. I ain't the damn farmer's market.

Taking off my _'Lick Da' Cook' _apron, with the music still blasting, I hobbled down through the living room and across the threshold of what was now my clean house to open the door. My perplexing frown quickly turned into a shark wide smile when I saw Kagome standing on the other side.

I cocked my hip against the door frame, lifting my sexiest eyebrow and licked my lips. "I knew you'd get tired of that witch and come back to me," I purred deviously, concluding my claim with a wink.

"Ha," Snorted Kagome. "Gay. Lesbian. Rug licker? Anything registering in that head of yours?" She poked two manicured fingers on my forehead, I guess thinking she'll be able to pump it in there. "Grow up and let me in."

"Sure but if ya step in the lion's den Baby," I stepped all in her personal space, ignoring her rolling eyes. "Prepare to be eaten alive—whoa, whoa, whoa!" My hips jolted backwards when the ball of her knee cocked up. "Ok, ok ok," I will never do that again. One can never deny Kagome's metallic knees. She got Koga with that shit and I'll be damned if I'm the next victim. Ole dude couldn't walk straight for three days, looked like he was seaching for change.

Lowering slack covered thigh, Kagome furrowed her brow, "You gonna behave?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool."

"Good," she suddenly beamed, and shoved past me into my house. "So what's been happenin'? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Not too much goin' on here. Just been cool, laid back." Closing the door I went to join her on my couch, sitting a similar Indian style like hers. "But bump that, what's goin' on with cha? I know ya didn't come over here for pleasantries."

"Nah, I didn't," she recrossed her long legs, scratching her as she normally would when trying to figure out a way to word what she was going to say next.

That terrified me because this is the same thing she did when she broke up with me and three weeks later she announced of venturing to the malicious throes of anti-dicking.

"Well, I was going to tell you that me and Kagura were thinkin' about movin' in together." She shrugged, not missing my wide eyed expression. "What?"

I shook my head, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Hold up, why the hell would I give a damn about my ex movin' in with her chick? You can do whatever you want. It ain't like I'ma care."

"That ain't the point stupid," Kagome's face took on a sadder look—my ears sagged hoping she wasn't going to cry. I had a harsh weakness for females when they cried. Her maple syrup eyes turned away from my gaze, and she uttered something so quiet I had to ask if she'd say it again.

"I said . . . I just wanted your blessings."

"My blessings?" I blinked this what the fuck expression. "Why?"

"Because," she rubbed under her nose at nothing coming. "I trust your decisions. I asked Koga and Miroku and they gave it to me. I just want my best friend's too."

Got'damn motherfuckin' traitors. "Look," I tried to hold my temper because to this day I still didn't agree with this whole set up between her and Kagura. "I get 'cha tryin' to be with the girl but what's the rush? Ya'll only been dating a few months."

"I just feel it's the right time for us to step forward . . ."Her voice died off as she pulled her knees to her chest. "She asked me to marry her."

Now if that didn't hit home, nothing else would at this point. "She what?"

"She asked if we could get married and do it properly. I didn't say yes right away because I'm a little nervous. I," I was half off the couch as she continued on. "I love her Inuyasha, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

My tongue danced over my desert bone bottom lip, wishing I knew what to say at a time like this but was comin' up short. I wasn't one her crazy psycho girlfriend's tellin' her this shit would be crazy but I was tempted to say that she should screw the girl and move on with someone better. But looking at the way she was, quiet and obviously hurtin', not even I can deny there's something there.

Sighing to myself, my hand dragged over my face and into the nest of tangled white hair tied in a ponytail as I thought over the best way to say this. "Ya know I ain't good with mushy shit Mai Mai, damn. I can't stand bein' put on 'da spot." I hated when she did stupid shit like this. It was always some kind of drama when it came to dealing with Mai Mai.

Using her pet damn from our relationship made her smile, "I know," she scooted closer, laying her head on my shoulder. "That's why I'm askin' you. None of my friends will talk to me anymore because of my relationship with Kagura. You guys haven't once judged me in my decision to be with her." She paused, then. "It'd mean so much to me if you'd say it was ok."

"I don't want to say it's ok," I grumbled immaturely. She wouldn't be in this shit if she'd just stayed with me. "But," I sighed. "I can see how much you like the girl. Who the hell am I to say hell to the fuck no?" She tugged my ear and I chuckled. "If that's what you really want and Kagura makes ya happy then," I swallowed knowing this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. "I'm cool with it."

I felt her smile, stretch over my sleeve, "Ya mean it Yassee?"

I snickered, looping my arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I do. Now don't ask me to do this shit again, cause the answer's gonna be no."

"Never, Kagura's all I want." Her dreamy sigh made me smile. "I haven't been this happy in a long time Yassee. She. . . she loves me. Just like I love her. I know we'll be happy together."

I opened my mouth to say more but words failed me. Thoughts of what she would be facing suddenly started plaguing my mind. Ridicule, disruption, issues on people who wouldn't agree to this. But deep down I knew she already knew this and yet she'd still risk it.

I couldn't understand it. "Mai."

"Yeah?"

"Why?" That one word could've meant so many questions but I hoped she was able to scour through the maze to figure out which question it was meant for.

She sat up, "I love her Inuyasha. No matter what people are gonna say, tomorrow I'm still goin' to tell her I love her just as I have every single day."

"You're not scared?" I whispered.

"Yes," She admitted right away. "I'll always be afraid of what could happen, but my happiness always outweighs whatever's negative. I don't care what anyone else says. She's what makes me happy Yash'." She gripped my sleeve between her fingers. "I would want you to be with someone who made you happy; no matter their race or gender."

My eyes froze the size of saucers when Sesshomaru's face popped wildly in my mind. Thoughts of all we'd shared, his interests in me and just everything. I gulped, rubbing my arm where she'd laid against me. There was this subtle difference between me and Kagome I just realized.

She was so much braver than I was; so much more confident. She wasn't afraid to reveal her relationship to the world, despite the consequences there were sure to be.

Me. . . . I inwardly chuckled . . . I couldn't imagine anyone seeing me with Sesshomaru. I-I just couldn't handle it. The stares, the whispers, and downgrade of my reputation? No. . . . No I wouldn't be able to do it. Even as I reached up to cup Kagome's fingers through mine, willing some of her invisible support. . . I still couldn't muster up the courage.

I'm such a coward.

* * *

><p>Kagome left about an hour later after another conversation, basically catching up on good times. It was a relief to have that feeling of ease ooze through me as they did. But all those feelings of condemning reality came back when I heard the second awaited knock at my door.<p>

Sesshomaru stood on the other side, eyes as beautifully calm and cool as always but upon seeing me I saw them lighten. "Hi,"

"Hi," I returned not as strong. "Missed you."

"As I you."

I opened the door, letting him inside and closed the door before reaching up to give him a hug. I hadn't realized my actions until he gave me my hug back. I'd closed the door so no one would see me give this man a hug or kiss.

Sesshomaru bumped my head with his chin. "What's troubling you today? Your lack of chatter worries me."

"N-nothing." I murmured against his chest. "Nothing at all."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, listening to his heartbeat. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"Inuyasha," Small circles were massaged into my back. "You'd tell me if something ails you right?"

I nodded again, hating the wordless lie.

I doubt he was convinced but I was grateful he let it slide. I can't handle answering anymore questions or having to deal with telling him what was going on. Not now. Not when I wanted to savor this moment like this.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru pulled his head back, "I've made a few changes to our schedule. There's something else I'd like to do."

My eyebrow quirked in interest, "Such as?" Narrowing my eyes, I started feeling a little playful and rubbed my body against his. "Something better than us playing doctor?"

"Yes—for the moment at least," he chuckled. "I've some people I'd like you to meet this evening."

"People?" I repeated. "People like who?"

When Sesshomaru's smile grew, I don't know why but I got worried and for very good reason. My heart sunk when he muttered two words that rumbled in the pit of my stomach like a dice in a empty bucket.

"My friends."

Oh my shit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Short I know, but I needed this chapter short. It'll be extremely interesting next chapter ^_^<strong>


	14. Devastating Preliminaries

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys. Let's see how this turns out. I'll proofread later because it's pretty late.

* * *

><p><strong>Devastating Preliminaries <strong>

* * *

><p>Friends? I was meeting Sesshomaru's friends? The guy had friends? I didn't even know he had friends. Damn this was all shades of fucked up. How the hell was I supposed to introduce myself to these folks? We're, we're umm. . . shit. We're in a relationship, but as what?<p>

I'll figure that out later. Sesshomaru can determine that since he's the one inviting me to this outing. I can't believe this shit. What am I supposed to wear? Who were his friends? Were they gay, straight, demons, humans, would they care he was a hanyou? How would they react to Sesshomaru dating someone nearly six years younger than him? "Fuck!" All these questions were making my head hurt.

I'll get all those figured out later. First things first; I needed to cancel my plan with Koga and Miroku tonight. They'd wanted to hang out at the club but Sesshomaru's gonna have to come first. He didn't have to tell me that this night meant something to 'em. It wasn't one of these incidents where you could read it on a person's face because let's face it, Sesshomaru had the best poker face around. Even when we were having—never mind. That's none of your damn business.

Anyway, let me call up these fools, because I have a visitor coming by in a few minutes and I didn't feel like explaining this over and over again. I dialed, waiting for Koga's gruff voice to come in as it always did, while I checked my claws.

Damn it's about time I got these babies sawed down. I about killed myself last night.

"Yellow," And there cued my favorite jackass.

"Yo man, change of plans. I got a date tonight and there's no canceling."

"Say what?" Koga snorted, doing some irritated shuffling in the background. "Dude I know good and damn well, ya ain't ditchin' us for no pussy."

"Nah it ain't even like that man," I rolled my eyes, knowing I was about to get a round of his bitchin' in my ear. "Its just somethin' I gotta do for her tonight and I need to help her out. It ain't that serious for you to be trippin'?"

"I'm trippin' because I haven't seen yo' ass in a month. Hell I should be thankful you picked up 'da phone and said somethin'."

"Exactly, so what you complain' about?" For real. He just said what I was thinkin' for goodness sakes. "Look man I'll make it up to ya when I can ok?"

"How?"

Shit. How was I going to make it up to him? I don't have anything Koga wants. All he likes is food, sex, games and living life. He ain't getting' my grub, my video games I'll fuck his ass over for, I love my life and I'll be damned if he gave any of my sweet lovin'. It was bad enough I was. . . damn that's cold.

"Look man," I exasperated tirelessly. "Just-just chill. I'll make it up to ya for then and now. Cool?"

I heard Koga's rough sigh over the phone which meant he was giving me the lean way I needed. "Tsk, fine man, do whatever."

"Appreciate it man. I promise I'll pay ya back for this."

"Oh oh oh don't worry bro. You will. I'll be sure to collect my debt later tonight. Just be ready."

I paused, unsure if I heard him right, "Wait what?"

"I said I'm coming by around ten o clock. Me and Miroku. It shouldn't take you that long to handle your business with ole girl right?"

Well. . . maybe meeting Sess friends won't take as long as I think. If it does I can just make up some excuse about needing to get home. Yeah, yeah that would work. "Nah, it shouldn't take that long. I'll be here to let ya end."

"Cool, I'll bring the games and Miroku'll get the snacks."

"What we havin' a slumber party?" I teased.

"Damn straight and ya betta not forget my nail polish dick."

"Fuck you man," I laughed out, shaking my head at his crazy self. "I'll catch ya later fool."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone still tasseled in the throes of amusement as I dialed my second number. I'm hoping Kagome answers because more than ever I was going to need her help tonight. My ex- babe knew just what I needed to wear on my nights out and it'd her to get me lookin' fly and sly for my new babe. As long as she didn't know the she was a he we'd be rollin' smooth.

The phone rung a couple of times before I heard giggling on the end, followed by Kagome's sweet—and strangely seductive voice, "Baby stop. I said stop, I have to get the phone. Kagura please stop, ok, ok, ok, ok. Ouch that's my ass you tramp!"

"Yo either answer the phone or give it to your chick," Pissed me off when folks answered and they were still talking to someone else. That's called common courtesy ain't it. I hate that rude shit.

"You don't have to be so loud, you evil eared loser. . . no it's just Inuyasha being a prick as always." I rolled my eyes listening to more of her cutesy sniggers and playful chatter, until she finally remembered I was on the phone. "I love you to babe. Ok I'll see you tonight. Bye!" That's when a very unladylike growl that would make any hound terrified. "What the hell Inuyasha? You have the worst timing ever!"

"Were you and Kagura about to have a quickie?" I grunted.

"Yes and you ruined everything. God I hate you so much!"

"Good then I called right on time." Even if that was my childhood dream, I didn't need her fulfilling it. "Look you psychotic wench I need a favor from ya. Come by here in five.

"Whatever. You better have a good reason to be messin' with my love time Yasha. I have a date tonight."

I sucked my teeth, "Look just hurry up and we'll make it quick. Peace." Geez women. Makes me wonder what I saw in their naggy asses . . . oh yeah, the wet pussy. Good enough excuse dealing with the mouth. Let's bump that thought to the side for now. I have some work to do. Looks like it's gonna to be one busy night for me.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. Are you serious?"<p>

"Shut up. It ain't like you got much else to do." Why I wanted this headache is beyond me.

"Hello? Date at seven thirty, with an extremely sexy lady who knows how to do a snake roll with her tongue. I have every right to be pissed!" She shrieked.

I was half way in the closet when I heard that last part, semi bent over with a bundle of clothes in my arms when I stuck my head out, wide eyed. "She can do the snake roll?" When she nodded her head, I shivered. Oh my damn, no wonder she left me. I'd be pissed too. "My bad," Was my murmured apology as I waddled out with a pile of polo's, name designer button downs and thick cloth jeans. "Can ya help me out?"

Kagome frowned, crossing her legs on my bed as she fingered through some of my items perplexed. "You're sure doing an awful lot for this girl. She must be pretty special." She picked up a long sleeve polo before shaking her head at the style. "Who is she?"

"Urm," think, think, think. "Just someone I met a month ago."

"What does she look like?" She plucked up a pair of navy blue jeans, and discarded it to the side in a makeshift plan B mound.

I sat beside her, looking through the ones she deigned wearable as I told her in my own subtle way what the female version of Sesshomaru looked like. "She's gorgeous. About seven foot one. Umm has really long silver hair. Beautiful hazel honey eyes, creamy white skin and my damn an ass out of this world. The best booty known to mankind," I licked my lips just seeing my babe's sweet cheeks. Sesshomaru was a sculpted masterpiece made by God himself. And he was mine, all mines!

"And boyyyyy can she lay it on me thick. Baby got enough shake and pull to make Elastica Girl proud." Oh the sweet memories I had just thinking about that night I lost my manly virtue. I shall never limit myself to lady fucking again; not when I have my sweet baby to help me think otherwise. "Damn she's something else." I growled, with a mock shiver. "I don't think—"

"Ewww TMI, Sheesh I get it," Kagome teasingly elbowed me in the ribs and I shoved her back. "Well she must be good if she's got you going through all this for a little date. I can remember only one other person you did this for."

"Really? Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Me stupid," She gave me this sly look as if knowing a secret I didn't know. "Koga and Miroku told me how you'd asked them about what to wear when we dated."

"Ha," I grunted. "They told you a lie baby, because after I got the draws, I stopped caring."

"You are such a dog."

I barked snapping my jaws at her face. She popped my ear, which sting like mad but I forgive it deciding this was one of those moments I deserved to get hit.

"Here I like these two," Kagome held up pair of dark, gunmetal gray on the edges burnishing white towards the center leggings. In her other hand was a jet black button up with a chest pocket and my favorite designer logo stitched on the breast pocket; a gold and silver platinum dragon doing a twisted dance with a rose.

"Oh yeah, I'm feelin' this," I forgot I had this shirt in the closet and from the looks of it, I've only wore it maybe once. The jeans were brand new, so I wasn't going to be dubbed in no raggedy shit.

"Good, glad you're satisfied, can I go now?" The girl was literally doing the potty dance ready to head out to whatever date her and her chick had set up for tonight.

"Sure," I gave her a quick hug as we walked to the front door. "Thanks Mai Mai."

"No problem. Just tell me how the night goes so I'll know my efforts weren't for naught."

I chuckled. "Cool, I'll let you know." She waved and I waved good bye, making sure she got in her car and shut the door, holding up my outfit. I'm thinking I should comb my hair back in a ponytail and deal with a long braid or something. Nah, that'll make my ears look bigger than they already are. Maybe I'll brush it all to one side and toss it over my shoulder like I seen Sess do.

He can always wear his hair in any style and make it look magazine material. The sexy jackass. Oh well, I'll figure out something. For now I needed to get ready for tonight. I hope his friends are nice. I'm actually getting anxious at discovering who else knew Sesshomaru besides me. Maybe I'll learn some sneaky secrets about him as a kid.

Oh that'll be enough dirt for months!

* * *

><p>Ok Yash, act cool. Relax, be smooth. Work it nice, tight with screaming delight . . . shit that was so lame. I just need to act natural and hope the night isn't a disaster. I hope I don't embarrass him. What if one of those gay jokes and I'm the last one to catch on with that nerdy laugh. Ugh I can't be the odd ball out but I'll be fucked in the ass—no pun intended—if I ended up acting like a juicy fruit. Oh geez what If one of those guys is a super salon type prima donna? Nah huh, if they touch me I'm fuckin' em up. Point blank.<p>

"Ok," I chanted repeatedly as I turned and posed in front of my mirror, while slapping at the loose strands of hair. I determined a simply low ponytail tied with a black band would suffice for tonight's gathering. It was after all just his friends. I didn't need to be all extravagant with it right? Right.

_Honk, Honk._

Shit, right on time. Impeccable Sesshomaru; that's my baby. Grabbing my keys, my wallet, my cap and turning off every light in the house—except my house night because I don't known these folks like that—I hurried down the sidewalk to my babe's sexy style Phantom and hoped in. "Hey babe," Look at him would you? He was dressed better than me.

Our outfits were nearly matching except for the whole flip flop effect. Instead of wearing his hair up, he let the full mass of it hang down his back. His collar was flapped up on a dark smoky gray short sleeve button up, tucked in a pair of jet black jeans I couldn't wait to see his ass in. All those dark colors made his beautiful skin glow with emphasis. "You look good." I for some reason said, breathlessly. That just goes to show what kind of effect he had on me.

"As do you," The gear was pulled back in park as he reached out for the back of head, tugging me close. "Good enough to eat."

I pulled the armrest up to delete any blockage as I closed the gap, "Then come get a taste."

I loved the skill he'd use on me whenever he wanted to get a kiss. It'd always be the same way. His hand would caress the side of my face until cupping my cheek and tilting my head upwards. He'd first kiss my forehead, slowly press his lips to my eyelids, gently touch my nose, lightly smooch my cheeks and when it came to tasting my lips, he became a savage. They'd start off as peppered pecks on my lips, pulling back the plump bottom each time, suckling it's juiciness between his fangs. Then with all the gentleness he'd forever surprise me with the sudden switch of soft and easy to rough and nasty.

His large hand steely clad the back of my head and demonically let loose a tight pressure that I'll never be able to escape once trapped. It was never the same. It'd always occur at different moments, sometimes at the beginning or towards the middle of the twist but I relished in the rough treatment. I loved when he took the dominate trait and did whatever he wanted. He nipped my lip, demanding me to let his juicy tongue inside to mate with mine.

I'm always eager for that thing to swipe over it. Sesshomaru took his time, mapping out the contour points of my fangs, my cheek and the wet bed my tongue was nestled in, arousing it for a bit of playtime. The sensations boggled me as I leaned in bracing my hand against his shirt, easing pointed talons in to tease his skin through the button gaps.

Our kissing moisture could be heard echoing in the car like licking pussy and he was all for sucking me dry. His smoother hands wrapped around my neck, massaging my hair free from its band in a looser fit and I did the same with my other hand, tugging his head in more. I considered this one of our best ways to past the time, because I'll never get enough of this man's kisses.

Ever.

"So sweet," He groaned against my lips.

"Hmm mmm, tastes delicious," I whispered just as horny.

He kissed me long and hard until nibbling off the rest of the kiss to sit back in his chair. I whined reaching for his lips again to keep the kisses going and he granted me a little longer before shoving me back in my seat, chuckling at my red face. "Keep it in your pants Love. We'll have all night to finish where we left off.

"Come on Sess," I sighed, rubbing hand over his obviously swollen crotch. "Just a little bit? Mm?"

"No, I promised the others we'd be there in ten minutes. You can manage until then yes?"

"No," I returned sharply as if he should already know. Sitting back, I huffed immaturely, crossing my arms and slumping against the sit like a child. Oh boy it was going to be a long night for real. Please let this be one of those hello and good bye things. Please.

* * *

><p><em>Deviant Appeals.<em>

What the fuck? How in the hell, "Sess," I wondrously whispered having been stuck in this star stunned positioned for the past five minutes. No one would dare say my surprise wasn't purposeful when I laid eyes on one of the finest restaurants in town. You know how fly you had to be in order to get a table at this joint? Folks have had to call in at least three weeks ahead of time just to reserve a table for two and if you're planning a party, good luck getting your ass in there.

Fancy was not the word. A detailed high maintenance scene like this could only be described as being the decorative deluxe that it was. This place was elaborately nicknamed the Queen of Variety because it's elegance catered to every size, shape and play of its customers, no matter their background. From rich and rococo to poor and rags, it handled them all.

How in the hell did Sesshomaru get a table at this place. Not even my name had enough pull to drag a one that fast. My lips were sealed tight even when he opened the door for me and ushered us to the front door where a short imp-like man in a tailored suit took our IDs. He checked the list, before smiling at Sesshomaru, "Ah yes, Mr. Espada welcome back. I see you have your guest with you this evening."

"Yes Jaken. It's good to see you this evening," They shook hands as he pulled me forward by the small of my back. "This is a very special friend of mine," I blushed when he drawled on the special word. "Inuyasha Shigure, my beloved beau."

Beau? What the hell is a beau? And yes Shigure is my last name.

"You've finally found someone worth your time Mr. Espada. About time eh, eh." Jaken chuckled too cheerfully. "I have to say sir; he is quite a striking young fellow."

"Indeed, a rare beauty among commoners."

Oh for fuck's sake. My face and cheeks went from polished pink to fiery red as I tucked my face to my chin. I wish they'd stop talking my attractiveness like it's my fault. I swear my mom did this world a huge miracle by giving birth to me.

"I'm sure everyone will enjoy him sir." Jaken pointed off to the distance. "They've all arrived in the VIP section near the balcony."

I could barely see them as I jerked my head around to see who it was he was talking too. I tip toed over a bar pillar, blocking our way and didn't have to wait too long to see who he was referring too when Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged me in their direction. There was two of 'em. I could only see the back of one of their heads and the profile of the other one. Both males and I'm guessing close to Sesshomaru's age.

I sucked in a deep breath and shuddered. I'm so glad no one was around to see me being cuddled next to a man. I don't think I could handle the stress of someone seeing me like this.

"Nervous?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Hell yeah," I swallowed around my Adam's apple. I've never felt so terrified in my life just to meet people. What would they think of me? How would I be seen? Would they think I'm not good enough for him? Shit my stomach never hurt so much in my life.

As we walked up to the table, I quietly eased myself out of his embrace as he approached his two friends as I stayed in the back ground, watching him interact and just as I've seen on those rare occasions, he greeted them with a polite smile, gently touching their shoulders. I felt so out of place, as if I was invading his space.

And as if the area was swallowing me whole. All the booming confidence I had from before rapidly sunk down in my chest as I decided that this wasn't the time to see his friends. I just wasn't ready for this. I couldn't . . . no I couldn't be seen as his . . . whatever he wanted to call me in front of them. Special friend, beau . . . oh man his boyfriend? I can't do this.

I turned my back to the sight of him and steadily walked toward the exit—

"Inuyasha," A grab on my arm halted me mid stride. "Come on, they're waiting."

I blew out heavily defeated. My stomach churned violently. I was about to be introduced as a gay man. I can't deal with this. "Listen Sess—I don't think," I made the mistake of looking up in his eyes. Those beautiful, amazing honey dew eyes. God he looked so . . . so glad to have me here with him. Why? Why was he not feeling this fucking anxiety like I was? Was he that proud to have me by his side?

Fuck.

Running a weary hand through my hair, I sighed and nodded, allowing him to pull me to the awaited table. All my pride was going to be poured all over me by the bucket loads. The times to be a man was upon me and if I got the bubble guts, fuck it, I'll shit right in front of their asses.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha Shigure, my boyfriend."

His boyfriend . . . Sesshomaru's boyfriend.

I took a deep breath as two sets of deeply blood red eyes and with them were two of the finest faces—oh my damn fuck that, the best looking faces, I've seen besides Sesshomaru's. The two both have overlapping waves of flowing black hair, impossibly pale skin and deviously enticing smiles, suit best for seducing the strongest of straight guys.

The one whose head had been back to me had his hair in a weak ponytail that did nothing to tame the flooded inks of shiny lockets, nearly brushing the floor. He looked the type to be smoothly devilish without trying to hide the fact he was out to get you. The natural almond slant of his eyes followed my every step as I came forth, bowing as I'd seen Sesshomaru. "Ah, so this is the young gentleman you've told us about Sesshomaru. A lovely specimen he is." The brilliant eyed man commented.

"What's up," I greeted in my comfortable form. "Name's Inuyasha." I held out my hand to shake.

"The pleasure's mine Sweetheart," The handsome guy grabbed my hand and- and he k-k-kissed my hand. Thie vampire faced motherfucker this k-k-kissed my hand like a bitch. . . and what satiny soft lips he had. Ahem I mean stupid ass fool, kissing my hand and shit. I swear if my face got any redder, I'd fall in love with my own skin. "The name's Naraku Satsuna. A fair friend of your dear Sesshomaru."

"Right," I chuckled, a little concerned and less worried over this one's personality. He just seemed to be flirty. No harm there.

"Come, come, Naraku. You're being a bit of bother now," An extremely thick accent pooled like liquidified honey suckles. "Let me have a go at the lad."

The other fellow who was dressed a duller fashion unfamiliar to me, a royal blue frilled style Radford terry button down and dark khaki slacks, creased down the center. Like Naraku's hair, this one's was just as wavy or twice as kinked at every curled ringlet and heavily rick in oily shimmer. His eyes were the same equal shade of crimson red, but a rounder curvage at the ages, unlike Naraku's. Only thing is I couldn't help noticing the similarities between them.

"Please excuse my younger brother," The accented gentleman apologized. "He has this overwhelming tendency to flirt with anyone who carries themselves well. The bloke hardly has his wits when it comes to attractive people." Clearing his throat and flipping a lock of his hair over his shoulder, and offered his hand, "Takemaru of the Satunas family. I've heard so much about you from my god brother," He cast a causal glare at Sesshomaru. "Though some details could've been left out."

"They weren't all explicit," Sesshomaru explained when I gave him my best dirty look. "I mean it Love," he pinched my chin. "I could never share such . . . _enticing_ details." He nuzzled my nose—right in front of his friends and at the chorus of awws, I seriously had enough.

"Alright, alright," I chimed, pushing Sesshomaru away. If they were gonna be carefree then hell so was I. "So let's chat. Share the secrets, share the lies, tell me what the fuck makes Sesshomaru tick."

Naraku and Takemaru shared a look before bellowing out milky smooth laughs.

"My, my, my Sesshomaru. I see you've got yourself a firecracker this time," Chuckled Naraku.

Takemaru return to his seat gesturing toward the two empty seats beside him, "A little forward for your tastes, though I can see why you chose him."

I sat in between Sesshomaru and Takemaru. My boy . . . yes my boyfriend, placed his hand on the back of my chair as I started carrying on a somewhat easy conversation with Takemaru and shockingly a fun talk with Naraku, who I found out wasn't as perverted—never mind yes he was, because his foot kept nudging mine.

The sneaky bastard. The last time he accidentally tapped Sesshomaru's toe and he delivered a shift kick to the side of his thigh that made his young god brother, more tolerable.

"So Inuyasha, how do you feel about my younger brother?" Takemaru asked after we had our glasses filled with strawberry soda. They did that for me because of the whole underage thing.

I sipped my drink, "I like him." I simply stated.

"You can _like_ candy. You can _like_ a movie," Naraku murmured in his glass.

I wasn't following. So he elaborated. "Do you see yourself staying with him for some time? Perhaps a long while?"

"Oh right," I chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of my neck. "Well, we're really close. I can see us being together for a while."

"A while?"

"Y-yeah," I grabbed my glass, swallowing a large gulp of soda to choke myself. All the coughing and gagging in the world couldn't save me from the Q and A.

"Takemaru," Sesshomaru suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, fitting me to his side. "Our relationship has only begun. It'll be sometime before we can decide on anything long term. We still have plenty to learn about each other."

I wanted to kiss him square on the mouth for being so heroic. Made me feel proud to be in his arms. My entire demeanor went all smug like and I cockily jiggled my head at both the Satsunas, while taking another drink. "Yeah," I added in for extra effect. "We'll see where it goes."

Another look was shared between them and a shrug before conversation returned back to its previous relaxation. Not too bad for a start off and I guess I made it pass the preliminaries.

So why is it the hairs on the back of neck were suddenly standing on end? I felt this rock slam in my chest and sink further to my stomach when the three men I was with simultaneously turned in the direction behind me.

"Well, the witch finally arrives," Naraku boredly announced. "And her date's here as well."

"Don't be that way Little Brother," Takemaru lightly mused. "Forgive him again. He doesn't get along too well with our sister."

I shrugged. "Nah I got a friend who's always running her mouth, when she thinks she knows it all. Can run a man ragged, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Finally someone who understands my pain," Naraku sarcastically agreed. I laughed. This Naraku dude wasn't all that bad. I think I could get used to him.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on me as we stood as one to greet the approaching woman and the date Naraku mentioned.

Only. . . when I turned around to check out the newbies . . . that sick feeling became incredibly worst when my eyes connected with the insanely beautiful woman. . . and her just as lovely date who happened to be one of my best friends.

Kagome recognized me on the spot and to my horror, was just as shocked to see me here.

All my confidence, all my pride, and all my bravery was immediately dragged out me like a deflated balloon. Oh my damn. . . I was found out.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Takemaru, Naraku, Kagura, Rin. Yeah I couldn't help making them family lol. So how did you like this turn out? Dramatic enough? ^_^<strong>


	15. Shattered

**Author's Rant:** Here's the next chapter. Oh boy. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, ok. Play it cool, don't get crazy. It's just Kagome. I can handle this, I can. I just gotta think fast before anyone notices something out of whack. Damn I can't believe my luck. This had to be some kind of twisted joke. For fuck's sake, Kagome? Of all the got'damn people it just had to be Kagome's big mouth ass. Shit, I have to think of somethin' before she blows my cover.<p>

"Well Sesshomaru, I see you couldn't wait to bring us your boy toy," I heard from the obviously sexy woman named Kagura. Whew she had a naturally husky sweetness in that voice box. Sounded like personal sex in a can. By the way, this is the first time I've seen this woman and all joking aside, this is the second reason why I found out Kagome prefers her over me. That tongue thing, her voice, that body—sweet mercy what a body with legs going on for days—and that face. Yeah I wouldn't date me either.

Both she and Kagome came dressed to impress in skin tight gowns. Kagome's was a straight shaped wine dress pulled beautifully over her breasts and hips, in a sparkly aqua blue color where it slit at her knee. Kagome's dress was boldly designed. Only one strap huge from her shoulder, connecting to the rest of her magenta printed cut off at the middle of her ankle and spilling mostly to the other side. I see so much smooth delicate skin from all angles.

Their hair was pulled high in a bun exerting tons of mini ringlets that brushed to the right of their heads. And was Kagome wearing lipstick? That two timing tramp never wore that shit for me. Ok I'm done hatin'. It ain't even worth it like that.

Introductions were made while I was lost in my mental inspection because right when I came too, Sesshomaru was pulling me to his side by my waist, telling both Kagura and Kagome who I was.

"Kagura, Kagome this is Inuyasha, my boy—"

"Ouch, oh damn!" I hunkered over holding my stomach in so much pain. "Oh man my stomach hurts," The pain's killin' me. God the pain it hurts. I fell down to my knees, cupping the side of my stomach as I continued complaining about the agony that suddenly appeared.

Sesshomaru was by my side in a heartbeat, checking to where my hands were covered. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Here, let me see." I paused, dropping my head to hide the astonished expression on my face. I'm such an idiot—fucccck I forgot he was training to be a doctor. I gotta think of something fast.

"Oh, I think I have something here," Kagome hurried over, digging in her purse for something. "May I?" Sesshomaru stood to let her check me over and as she leaned in I heard her whisper, "You better explain what the fuck you're doing here because I swear if it's for Sesshomaru I'm gonna kill you."

Mt heart sunk because when she cussed, my ex-babe meant business. Holy shit, I licked my bone dry lips, contemplating my next mode of action. "Take me to the bathroom," I hissed back, painfully. "I'll explain."

"You better," she wickedly returned. With her feigning help, we stood as one with her arm around my shoulders. "Um I'm going to take him to the bathroom to see if it's one of those things."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sesshomaru's sincerity was laying the guilt on me pretty heavy. I hate doing this to him, I really do but damn I have a reputation to keep. I hope he never has to figure this out.

"Kagome," Double shit that was the handsome voice chick coming over. I lowered my head down to my chest, avoiding all sorts of eye contact.

Kagome froze in place. I could hear the gears rolling in her head as she conjured up a quick lie to say for me, "Don't worry guys. He'll be fine; I think it's just a hanyou thing. You know how weak they are sometimes."

Wench. I elbowed her in her gut and received a hard slap to my back disguised as a helpful pat.

"Then shouldn't Sesshomaru have a look," She was bending down half to her waist with her blood red lips not too far from my ears. "I'm sure he'll love to see how _truly sick_ his _boyfriend_ is."

I paused, slightly lifting my head through the veil of my hair to find a deviously pair of crimson eyes, staring directly at me. She knew I was faking. I chanced a look at Kagome, than back to the red eyed witch, realizing that she'd at least know a little info on me through her girl. "Damn," I whispered to myself. I wasn't thinkin' this shit through.

Shamefully and quietly, I bowed my head loudly grinding my fangs together lost in deep ponder. She knew I was bullshittin'. Her interpretation of it was painfully obvious to me and Kagome as she stood there waitin' for one of us to say something or give her reason to turn back and tell Sesshomaru.

"Kagura," Kagome hiked me up, wrapping her arm around my hips. "Please don't say anything. I'll talk to him. Please?"

She exchanged the evilest glare at me I felt burning through my skull and a softer, cool glower for Kagome. After some figured up logic, she sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "You owe me an explanation when we get home."

"I know," Mai Mai returned quietly. "I promise I will."

Kagura leveled an eye roll of disgust as she bent down to give Kagome a lingering kiss as if warning for me to keep my hands off but I knew she wasn't mine to claim anymore. I knew how possessive demons were when they claimed someone weaker than them.

It was kinda how Sesshomaru was with me, "Thank you," I said pitifully.

She straightened after placing another kiss on Kagome's lips. "Please," She snorted unladylike. "You're not worth the gratitude." She looked me up and down, curling her lip over a glinted fang. "A weak dog like you is hardly worth Sesshomaru's time."

What the fuck did she say to me? Not worth his time? My lips coiled back just as vicious as I full stretched my back to look her eye to eye since she was only an inch shorter than me. "Fuck you," I hissed violently. She's gonna play me like I'm a dog? I have my reasons for doing this.

I heard her chuckle as she shook her head in my face, "Pathetic as you are, I doubt you're any good at that either."

Oh

My

Damn.

I'm about to rip this bitch a whole fuckin' new one if she didn't get out of my face. As if I wasn't already feelin' guilty about this shit, did she have to make it worst? Fuck this. I don't have to deal with this shit. I dropped my hands from my stomach and stood to my perfectly healthy self and took on a similar defensive like her, wide legged, arms folded. My gold eyes daringly sizzled in her bloody orbs, praying she said something stupid enough for me to ram my claws down her throat.

"Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru was behind me, wrapping both arms around my waist before I could react. All the fight in me deflated right as he kissed my cheek and fanned his fingers over my supposedly aching stomach. I dropped my hands to my side, eyes to the floor.

"I'm fine," All my pride shattered when he affectionately comforted me in front of Kagome. "Damn," I accidentally mumbled out loud.

"Inuyasha."

"What," I snapped rudely. "I said I'm fine Sess, shit." I shrugged out of his arms. I couldn't stand knowing she was seeing me being comforted by a man. Damn this felt awkward. I wasn't going to pretend I didn't know her now. Ain't any sense in hidin' it so I pointed at my friend sayin' "Bathroom. Now." Already walking off toward the back of the room where I hoped was where the bathrooms were because this dramatic exit was about to look pretty lame if it wasn't.

I heard low murmurs behind my back. Something along the lines of I'll be back. Is he alright. Do you know each other and whatever bullshit they were discussing like these ears on my head were rotating disks.

I rounded around the corner and posted my back against the wall, hands shoved in my pocket as I listened to the rapid clicks of high heel shoes tapping in my direction. Seconds later, Kagome came to stand in front of me, eyes filled with worry instead of the previous anger she held before. There was nothing but buckets of sympathy swimming her maple eyes.

It only pissed me off to the point of averting my eyes. I wanted to tell her to shove whatever holy shit she had to preach up her ass because I wasn't trying to hear how wrong I was for trying to get away. I couldn't handle it. Sesshomaru calling me his boyfriend in front of her? My best friend of all people? Shit.

"Inuyasha."

"What?" My voice roughly answered. She jumped at the sharp tone—I didn't mean to scare. I sighed shaking my head as I raised my fingers to squeeze the bridge of my nose. A small chuckle pulled from my lips unhumorously said, "So now ya know." My hand drug down my face, ". . . you're disgusted aren't you?"

"No, no Inuyasha." She assured me in a hurry. "I'm just . . . disappointed," she chewed her bottom lip, stepping up to turn face down to meet her sad gaze. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Koga or Miroku?"

"Ha," I snorted hatefully. "And tell 'em what? That I'm datin' a man? Neither of 'em are gonna wanna hear that shit."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of the same thing," I strongly hissed. "You think I want to see your face when you find out yo' ex became g-g-shit? I just deal with that look. I can't. . ." my voiced died lower. "I-I just can't do it. I can never be gay. That shit's painful." Once the words unleashed they wouldn't stop pouring.

"I wouldn't have cared Inuyasha," She patted my shoulder softly. "Who am I to judge anyone when I'm with Kagura? I think it's wonderful that you're with Sesshomaru. He's a really sweet guy."

Don't I know it? He's fucking perfect. Everything I could want in a woman was concocted into this handsome demon. "I don't want people to look at me, askin' why I ain't with a girl or what I see in a man that a woman doesn't have. I got a rep to uphold around here. Sesshomaru may not mind bein' a bitch but I car—"

I heard a huff before the swiftest current shot across my face, snapping my head to the side. The stinging spice, began just as I raised my hand to my cheek to touch where I'd been slapped. Eyes wide, I blinked back into focus, gazing at Kagome's teary eyes.

"Fuck you," She whispered hoarse. "A bitch? For real Inuyasha? You're gonna call him a bitch because he's in love with you?"

Sesshomaru . . . he loved me? Since when . . . he-he never told me. "Mai Mai—"

"Don't call me that!" She hollered, as she stepped back from me. "I can't believe you'd said that about him. Do you have any idea how much he's told people about you? About how much he cares? And all you can say is that you have a got'damn reputation to keep? What the fuck about Sesshomaru huh? He has much more to lose than you and he's still going to risk it.

I reached out to her to calm her down but she smacked my hands away. I was stunned, "Mai—Kagome."

"Forget you," She whimpered swiping angrily at her tears. "You ain't worth shit Inuyasha." She was gone before I could stop her. The look of disgust was what I didn't want to see. But it'd been because of my cowardice, not because of me and Sesshomaru. God I felt so stupid. I-I couldn't believe I said he was a bitch. . . I fuckin' called Sesshomaru a bitch for fuck's sake!

What's wrong with me . . . "Damn," I raked my hand through my hair, ignoring the powerful burn throbbing on my cheek. There was no way I'd count this as one of those moments I didn't deserve this hit. I was man enough to say I deserved it.

I just wasn't man enough to admit what I felt for Sesshomaru.

And it was just my luck as I turned to leave I walked smack into him, just as he was coming to check on my health.

"I'm fine," I said softly. I couldn't look in his face. I didn't know if they'd said anything to him or not. I was just scared to say or do anything. I wanted Sesshomaru but I just didn't want the publicity of our relationship made in the headlines.

I can't believe this shit. All of this because I wanted to get fucked by a man and what was supposed to be a fuck buddy understanding has now escalated to a relationship status I didn't want to owe up too. This time I really did have this sick, sinking feelin' in my gut and it wasn't going away. Shoulders were vibrating, chest was hurtin', and my eyes were dilating. All of this was stressin' me to the point of breakin'.

"Fuck this," I choked so low I didn't care if he heard me. My face painted flat on his chest as my hands slid up his chest, fisting a good portion of his shirt in my grip. "Take me home," I begged. "Please." I just wanted to get away from here. Away from the truth and the eyes I felt were staring me being held by a man. I just wanted to disappear.

I dry heaved as he embraced me close and kissed my forehead to sooth away my unknown anguish. Not once did he ask what was wrong or what happened. Babe, just walked me to the front door and waved good bye to his friends, not even giving an excuse as to why we were leavin' early. I hadn't noticed that Kagome and left early with Kagura until I lifted my head. She'd left upset and it'd been my fault. I didn't know if our friendship was going to last past that point but my mind was too riddled in misery to care.

We just walked to the car with my head tucked under his arm in silence. I wanted so bad to say something, anything to let him know what was wrong but couldn't form the words. I sat in my seat; he sat in his, and turned on the engine, to drive us home. He buckled our seatbelts at the next light, and took a hold of my hand. A cupped way of just squeezing in his and I closed it just as tightly. I didn't have to say anything for him to know I was upset. But he was willing to give me time to come to terms with whatever on my own.

I was glad.

Sesshomaru was allowing me to stand on my own feet without babying me as to what was wrong but by him holding my hand . . . he was letting me know he'd still be here.

My eyes stung then.

He was good to me. Too damn good and I fucking called him a bitch. Why the fuck had I gone that far? One mother fuckin' word was what had me close to fuckin' tears. All because I knew I was in the wrong for sayin' some stupid shit like that about him. I swallowed hard to keep the cryin' at bay. It was man enough I was sitting here like a moody bitch; I didn't need to add whimpering to the PMS symptoms.

I felt him lift my hand to his lips, kissing each curled finger. For every kiss, he rubbed the digit to his stripped cheek—and God that's when the tears fell.

Crying.

Shit.

I jerked my free hand across my face to clean 'em off. I'm my own monster, blaming all of my woes on myself and he was willing to take as much as I gave. He'd given me so much and I only offered half lidded shit.

The entire drive home, we kept our fingers interlaced and it was just as he turned on our road, he finally spoke. "Would you prefer my house or yours?"

"Mine," I softly answered.

"What about company?"

I nodded, heaving a heavy sigh. "Yeah," I didn't want to be a lone tonight. I didn't want to remember anything. I just needed to feel closer to him, feel him love me as Kagome said. But I didn't want sex. I just wanted to be held. As crazy and feminine as that sounded, I just wanted him to hold me and say it was gonna be ok. And we'd wake up so that we could make love, then fuck, then he could break me in half like he promised me before.

We came up to my driveway five minutes later. I hoped out right as Sesshomaru came around to offer his hand for me to take. I wasn't going to argue but I told him I hated when he did that princess shit with me. My look was relaying that exact message and all he did was kiss my hand with a wink.

"Stupid ass," I playfully grumbled.

My hip jutted his as he walked to my front door, ready for a quiet night . . . only Sesshomaru wasn't patient enough for me to open the door.

His lips and hands were already on my body, ready for some daring action. "Shit Sess wait," This I said people, why I was tilting my head to side for his lips to get there too. All I wanted was to snuggle but apparently he had other plans.

Fingers spread over my hips, puzzling my ass against his swollen dick. Oh damn why was he startin' stuff? Damn was my key? I was struggling to find where it was on the ring why he performed a sensual grind against my back side. A lazy dry hump that was driving me crazy; hands trembling, face getting flushed and warm, I was chuckling like a nerd. "Stop," I whispered harshly. I wearily looked around to be sure no one was out here this late. Especially a particularly nosy human who knew my mom's name by heart. Ahem Mr. Mixon.

Sesshomaru didn't care about anyone catching him doing a very nasty and sexy ground with his pelvis that I was sure was against a law in some countries. "You know you like," A kiss slapped against my neck so hard the keys fell from my hands. Opened mouth suctions wildly bit down on my throat as Sesshomaru pressed me face first against my front door, with his fingers nimbly reach around to undo my belt buckle.

I immediately start to panic. "What the fuck?" I said terrified. "Have you lost your mind fool? Somebody's gonna catch us!"

"Hmm mmm,"

"Hmm mmm my ass," I reached down to fight him with keepin' my pants up but ole dude was strong when he wanted a taste of my ass cheeks. I don't know how long with fought for it but all the while he was somehow still doing that hip stroke thing with his dick and my strength was get zapped for every thrust. "Sess would you stop, shit."

"Let's give the neighbors a little show."

"Fuck that," I laughed after figuring he was joking. "You need to stop for real."

"Hmm mmm," One of his hands snaked down to cup my erection sly like. "So you don't like it?"

I think my ears melted away. Talkin's stupid when he knows I like it. He's not playin' fair, using that bedroom voice on me. He knows that's a weakness. "Babe, please?" I sighed. "Not tonight."

Another kiss to my neck littered down to my shoulder until he gave up the struggle on my belt. His chin settled between my ears, and a warm breeze teased the stray spikes near his lips. "Alright." He whispered, hugging my back to his chest. "May I kiss you?"

Oh hell yeah. Now that's something I'll never say no too. I twisted around his arms, reaching to cup his cheeks, "You know I can't say no to your kisses babe."

"I know," he said against my mouth. And there started our kiss-a-thon. Sweet, smooth and full of sticky hotness; just like I liked it. On impulse, my hands went straight for the gold—my babe's sweet tender ass and made sure he could feel my need pulsing just as hot as his.

Ya know what? On second thought maybe we should have a lil' sex to ease up the tension. Hell cuddling can only do so much for man's stress. Oh-oh damn he's being freaky tonight. My ass was being squeezed with some extra roughness.

Yes I do like it rough. I love it as a matter of fact—

"Shit," I suddenly growled when two bright headlights came in my . . . drive . . . thru?

Ah shit, ah shit ahhh shit! It couldn't be ten o' clock already. "Fuck," I hissed, fastly reaching in my pocket to check my cell. Fucccccck, I forgot all about Miroku and Koga. Damn.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the car and two men stepping out. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah t-t-they're my friends," I answered, running a shaky hand over my mouth. I was scared in a shitty panic, damn near close to pissin' my pants. Fuck I needed to think fast. My entire body was trembling as I stood their petrified in his arms.

When they came up I quickly shoved Sesshomaru to the side fixing my clothes back in place. He gave me this hard expression, looking between me and them. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He coolly questioned, looking the two approaching youths up and down.

I knew exactly what he meant and I was quick to rectify whatever he was thinking, "Nah it's not even like that."

Koga and Miroku walked up in their night garments, a pair of pajamas, snakes and games in their arms like they were ready for a night in the sack.

"Yo man, what's up?" They greeted.

"Nada," I chuckled scratching my head. "Ya'll kinda early ain't it?"

"Umm no," Miroku checked his watch. "It's after ten. You said you'd be here." That's when he turned to Sesshomaru's diamond hard glare. "Who's this fellow?"

Koga looked to the side as if just noticing him, "Oh my bad dude," He switched his stuff to the other arm and held out his hand. "Koga Wolfe."

Sesshomaru gave me another look before taking the offered hand, "Sesshomaru Espada."

"How you doin' sir," Miroku bowed. He glanced between me and him, tilting his head to the side in thought. "So um you know each other?"

Sesshomaru's lips cocked up then, smug and oozing his snobbish arrogance, "Yes actually we're well acquainted."

"Ah that's cool, ya wanna hang?" Koga shifted the food forward to show. "We got enough 'ta share."

"Nah, nah, he ain't stayin'" I said too loudly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but I pretended not to see, "He's just my neighbor. He was just comin' by to borrow somethin'." I felt that glare burning me alive. I felt this deadly chill up my spine because I knew if I locked eyes with him I'd be dead on the spot.

Koga lifted his eyebrow. "Borrowing somethin' this late?" The question being directed at us both. "What, sugar?"

Thank you for that opening, "Yeah he was planning' to make some Kool Aid."

"Oh I know that feeling; more power to ya," Miroku balled up his fist to pound Sesshomaru's with understanding.

Sesshomaru just looked at the midair fist like it was retarded before looking at me. Miroku awkwardly lowered his fist, laughing to ease the rising tension.

Silence passed by incredibly slow. Sesshomaru folded his arms casting an 'I'm waiting' expression my way and I continued to act like he wasn't there. When I said nothing, he took charge and shrugged a shoulder, "Apparently he's become tongue tied," Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru started. "I'm his boyfr—"

Shit. "So um we gonna play or what?" I intentionally interrupted before the last syllable could be said.

Koga and Miroku beamed in turn, nodding excitedly. "Cool ya'll go on in. I'll be there in a sec." I grabbed my door key and unlocked it for them to go inside.

"A'ight. It's nice talkin' to ya bro," Koga gave a two fingered salute with Miroku hot on his trail.

I stood there a few seconds, shifting my weight to the other foot, until gaining the courage to see Sesshomaru's face glowing with rage. Shoulders stiff, back ridged and legs gapped wide, he looked anything but pleased to have been dissed like that. And I couldn't blame him.

Scratching behind my head, I tried to think of something to say but came up short. My hands went to my hips and my bottom lip pulled between my teeth to give my mouth a suitable purpose since it wasn't worth shit now.

"Nothing to say," Sess finally summoned out loud.

That must've triggered life in my lips, "Ain't nothin' goin' on between me and them," Was all I could conjure up.

"Why didn't you tell them we were in a relationship?"

I fell silent. Shaking my wavy hair, I pushed back the strays getting in my eyes and shrugged, wordlessly giving my reply. I trained my eyes to the ground, where his shoes were only a couple of feet from mine.

"I see . . ." I flinched at the lithe disappointment mixed in those two words. "I misjudged you Inuyasha . . ." Still I said nothing, letting his hurt wash over me like the icy sting it was.

Clenching and unclenching his fingers, Sesshomaru blew out a heated exhale, taking a step back. "Since I'm labeled as just your neighbor, you can expect that of me from heist forth. Good evening to you."

I felt my heart drop, "Sesshomaru wait," I grabbed his arm before he walk away from me. "Listen," I pulled him to me and rested my chin on his chest, gazing up with my pleading eyes. "Just please understand. They," I gulped. "They don't know I'm datin' a man. I don't know how they'll take knowing someone like that."

Sesshomaru cruelly jerking his body from mine, with his eye contoured into something of twisted malice. "I don't have time for childish games Inuyasha. I want to be in a relationship with you," He paused and frowned, "You didn't seem to mind before."

"It was different then," I tried to express helplessly.

"What's changed?"

"I. . ." I couldn't answer that. He wouldn't understand where I was coming from with this situation.

"Oh I see," he chuckled bitterly. "Everything's well when we're private but bets aside when someone finds out. Is that it?"

Again how could I say anything to that? The true sounded too painful when it was through back at you.

"You're ashamed of me."

My eyes snapped back to his face—and God help me I felt so low. That expression, that destroyed blank face . . . his eyes were wildly dulled to nothing. I couldn't have caused that look of agony. Not over me. "Babe—"

"Your silence was braver than you Inuyasha," He gave me his back. "At least from it, I know where I stand."

He walked away from then. . .

I didn't stop him this. . .

My eyes were focused on him as he left me and for every step he took I felt my chest constricting harder and tighter. He was leaving me . . . and I didn't have the courage to stop him. Why can't my feet move? Move, fucking move!

Why wasn't I stoppin' him from leavin' me? My throat was dry, I couldn't speak.

Sesshomaru please, come back. Please, please . . . please come back. . . He didn't stop. He couldn't hear my cries. . .

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: = ( Stupid ass. . . Inuyasha's got his work cut out for him and I'll make sure he works his ass off to fix this. ~sighs~ I think it's about time we got back to humorous side of this story ^_^<strong>


	16. Realization Hits Home

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 16 guys. Just a little bit more drama to seal the deal. Please excuse any mistakes as I haven't proof read it yet because I have to go to the store. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Realization Hits Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

It's been two long weeks since I said a word to Sesshomaru. School went on and so did life; but not mine. Things just haven't had that same zest of jazz like it used too. I didn't have the urge to hang out with friends or go out and find a girl to screw. Depression, boredom, and straight up irritation, kept me rooted to my couch every single day. If it hadn't been for me having to shop for groceries, or attending classes, I'd never leave the comforts of my home. I just couldn't muster the energy.

That's the side effects of being without Sesshomaru's presence. Ole dude had me whipped like a trained dog, ready to lick his master's hand.

My entire self was a jacked up wreck. My hair was a braid of knots running over my shoulder in three break-off lengths. I can't remember the last time I cleaned up my house, but I know it's been a while judging by that mold growing on my box of pizza slices. Dude was an ugly lil' something too. I even gave it a name. Ed the Mold. He scared me this morning when I walked past to get a bowl of cereal.

I didn't feel up to wearing any of my extravagant clothes, so I eased into a pair of some red and yellow logo sweats I bought from the school store and a matching tank clinging to my chest. The sweats were sort of big so I had to keep retying the drawstring to keep it from hanging off my hips.

As soon as I got my morning meal I found my indented cushion on my red couch and went to munching ever so slowly. Captain Crunch used to be my favorite choice of quickie eats but it wasn't holding its usual yummies today. Each spoonful was a robotic action as I scooped and ate, scooped and ate, acting on pure instinct since my mind was still full with my babe's face.

As much as I admit to being engulfed by Sesshomaru's charms, it was only something I could say inside. I was still scared to say a word, despite everything that's happen from that day.

I hurt him, I know this. The look of pure disgust tortured me for hours when he shook his head and walked away. My mood had been shattered so I couldn't even lighten the night with my usual crazy ass antics because—because I couldn't get rid of that expression. Sesshomaru's normally stainless, blank face showed the only emotion I've always longed to see him morph but it was of the wrong kind.

I hope to never witness that shit again. It was horrible to see his hazel eyes so . . . listless and bare of the smothering arrogance he possessed. It'd been a fleeting second, but I know what I saw . . . and as much I couldn't stand it, it hurt to see because I caused it. My cowardice had actually put a dent in Sesshomaru's armor and had I ever known I'd . . . I'd . . . shit I would've done something; anything at all to make things right.

But was I too worried about how he'd react to me; to fucking scared. He wouldn't want to see me again after I dogged him out. Shit I wouldn't want to see me either after what happened. A total misconduct on my half, which I'm man enough to confess, was really fucked up. I practically disowned Sesshomaru right in front of my friends like he was just a common day somebody instead of my . . . my . . . shit I can't even say it or rather think it.

This was just fucking pitiful.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of Sesshomaru. He's got it wrong. I'm just afraid of losing the reputation I earned during the seven months I'd been here and I just couldn't fathom the thought of folks looking at me with disgust because I chose a man over a woman. It just didn't fit the mold of what I had made for myself. I worked hard to get these people the way I wanted and—wait don't give me that damn look because at my age that stuff means something around here.

. . . Though I can't say I'm too thrilled at having chosen my stupid reputation over someone like Sesshomaru. He was all and everything I've always wanted in a person. Intelligent, sexy as hell, long silky hair, gorgeously fitted body, an ass to jump over a cliff and go to hell for—lord knows I would—and a voice made of pure melted chocolate.

I frowned.

Come to think of, why the hell did I trade my street cred over _him_?

Settling my legs underneath me, I ran my dull claws through my saggy banes, thinking about what I need to do. I sit the empty bowl on the table and shook my head, wishing I knew how to say something to default all this drama. This stuff never happened to me. Normally if a girl wanted to break things off, I'd send her ass packing and not think twice about. There'd been two incidents where I regretted losing someone close.

Kagome had been the first and even she's a lost cause to me now since I fucked up one of the best friendships a guy could ask for. And now it was Sesshomaru . . . only with him, it seemed to hurt a lot more. We'd done so much together and been through a lot in the small month we dated. Funny how you realize how important someone is to you when they leave you; that don't know what you had until its gone, quote couldn't have been truer then.

I missed him. God how I missed seeing his face up close, us just simply talking about whatever on the phone late at night, his crazy perversity and mines; yeah those were some sexy moments. And even those small quiet days we sat on the couch and watched TV just to past the time. Those times would usually end up with us kissing but it'd never go past that. He told me once he treasured the little times we spent with each other.

I never realized until now that I did too.

_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
>Girl, I don't know, I don't know why<br>Can't get enough of your love babe  
>Oh, some things I can't get used to<br>No matter how I try  
>Just like the more you give, the more I want<br>And baby, that's no lie  
>Oh no, babe<em>

Mama? My ears perked in a frenzy of twists and turns to pinpoint the location of my cell, finding it perched on the corner of the table near my bowl. I was so glad to hear that ringtone. Maybe she could help me figure out what I need to do.

I slide my thumb over the answer slide and answered so softly, "Hi Mom, long time no hear." I sighed contently listening to her gentle voice echo over the receiver. "I'm fine mom; just a little tired is all." She was so much easier to talk too when the threat of how I was gonna get whooped wasn't on her list of chores to do. That was fine with me because I really needed to ask her advice on this. "Hey Mom, can I ask you something? Yes. . ." I looked at the phone. "Mom how did you know I was havin' relationship troubles?" She knows too damn much. I bet 'cha Mr. Mixon's stupid old crusty ass went off at the mouth, telling her every little detail.

I switched her voice from quiet to speaker phone and placed her on my chest as I lay down on the couch.

"_I'm you mother honey. You know I have the four one, one on what's going on up there._" Like I said, Mr. Mixon's retarded ass. I swear I'm pissing on his grass tonight. "_You want to give me the details or should I ring them out of you myself?"_

"Nah, no ma'am I can. But how much do you know?"

"Enough," Was all she said which left me to wonder if I should spill the thought or sugarcoat it the best I could. _"So start off with what's going on to have my handsome son moping around that messy house."_

She. Is. Good.

My mama has some kind of camera in here. I know she does. As I glanced around my house and shrugged it off, I decided it'd be best to just give her the sugarcoat version. Ain't any sense in shocking her heart into cardiac arrest. "Well mom, let's just say there's someone who's immune to my charms and I totally screwed it up."

She gasped. "_Oh gosh; someone can stand to say no to my son? What is this world coming too?"_ Right . . . uh I didn't like that sarcastic humor in her voice, but I'm man enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Mom," I gently drawled. "Come on now. This is serious. I'm really feelin' this person and I don't know how to fix it."

I heard some shifting, assuming she was getting more comfortable before her voice buzzed back through. "Alright son, you can start with why you're just now informing me about this mystery person and how you messed it up."

". . ." I cocked an eyebrow at the phone. "Who said I messed it up? Who's to say Sess—Sesha didn't do it?"

"Because I know you, now talk." A pregnant pause followed. "Sesha? Is that the person's name."

Lord forgive me for lying to my mama, "Yes ma'am. " I sat on the couch, crossing my legs.

"I see. Alright go on."

"Ok, so we been seein' each other for 'bout a month now since she moved to the neighborhood and we weren't all that cool but when we got to know each other things changed." I played with my toes, feeling my cheeks heat a little. "She's somethin' else mom. I think even you'll like her."

"_If that's the case sweetheart than why batter something worth a chance?" _She wondered, slightly confused.

"Because," I began small and quiet as a child. "I was embarrassed."

"_Embarrassed? Embarrassed about what?"_

I swallowed hard, eyes shifty. "Let's just say she's not like most girls." I scratched the back of my head. "She's not like the other girls at all."

"_Oh honey,"_ Mama sighed as she made a thinking sound. "_Is she a big girl? Is that why you were ashamed? Now you know I'm not the kind of mother who cares what the girl looks like. Just as long as she's good to you, who am I to judge your preferences. Just as long as I don't get any ugly grandchildren, I'm fine with it."_

I burst out laughing at that. The thought of a plus sized Sesshomaru, popping out babies was definitely something to imagine. "No, no mom she's not a big girl. Actually she's got a smokin' body." I licked my lips. "Let's just leave it that she's different."

"_You're not giving me a lot to work with Inuyasha,"_ She sighed. "_But go on_."

I was relieved. "Well, we went out about two weeks ago and had a good time." I decided to leave Kagome's involvement out because I doubt Mama wanted to hear those dramatics. "But when we came home a couple of friends came by. I forgot I invited them over and she nearly caught us . . . umm," I blushed, twittering my toes.

"_Go on boy,"_ Mama had an attitude just then. _"Lord knows you've been sticking that nasty pecker of yours in everything that moves. So I know what that umm means."_

"Mom!"

"_Shut up. Mr. Mixon tells me about those little fast ass girls that go in your house. Make no mistake that I will be whooping that butt for every little tramp I have written in my diary."_

"Mom," I groaned, massaging my nose. "Can we please stick to the issue? For real? We can get to my whooping later."

"_Hmm mmm, continue."_

Shit for fucking sakes. "Anyway, Koga and Miroku rolled up and caught me and Sesha about to kiss. . ." This was probably going to be the hardest part. "But I pushed her away before they could realize we were together . . . and when they asked who she was. . . I kind of told them she was just a friend."

"_Inuyasha, please tell me you didn't do this in front of that young person?"_

". . . Yes ma'am," I admitted quietly. "She hasn't spoken to me since then."

Mama sighed again as her hair rubbed against her end of the phone, "Inuyasha you know I raised you better than that. You know better than to treat people like that. How could you?"

"I wasn't thinkin' at the time, mom. All I was worried about was my reputation. I-I can't be seen around town with someone like her."

"Then why did you start a relationship with this person knowing the repercussions to follow?" My mother sternly questioned. "You knew what you were getting yourself into and not only have you hurt your friend but you've hurt yourself as well."

My ears sagged pathetically against my skull. I felt like that five year old pup I used to be when she got disappointed when I did something bad. The same effects of her scolding worked its magic just as it had years ago.

"Your reputation will be tarnished no matter what you do Inuyasha. You could buy a new car no one wants and still end up with no fans. Had you once thought about what your friend was going through when that happened? Their feelings were likely hurt much worst."

". . . I know."

"I . . . oh son, I'm very disappointed to hear you've done this," She sighed once more, letting out a strong wind. "I can't tell any more than that you need to talk to your friend. Tell them that you weren't sure at the time that you were ready for this kind of relationship but now you are . . . aren't you?"

I blinked, and shook my head, "No ma'am. I'm still not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Nonetheless, I still want you to go and talk to your friend. At least explain your side of the story so there are no hard feelings if they want to move on. And I better have a word that you did by the end of today. You understand?"

I chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let me go head and go sweetheart. Your daddy just walked in here grumbling like a grizzle."

"Tell Pop I said what's up."

"Of course. You take care sweet one. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." I clicked off the cell, releasing a somewhat heavy breathe as I contemplated on how I was going to bring up the conversation to Sesshomaru. We haven't spoken in two weeks. I couldn't call because that would be the pussy way out of the situation. Even if I was scared shitless, I needed to man up and talk to him about this face to face.

I turned around over my couch to straddle my arms over the back cushion, gazing out my living room window. Today was Sunday, with a shadowy overcast grayish and sluggish; kinda like my current mood. It didn't look like it'd rain but the sun would peek out from time to time. It was a bit hotter than normal for this season but not too badly.

A very pleasant day.

One that just got some much better when I saw suddenly saw someone coming out of the house from across the street. My heart leapt tight in my throat when for the first time in weeks, I see Sesshomaru coming out in nothing but a pair of jersey shorts and . . . a pair of tennis shoes? Where the blue fuck was the rest of his clothes? No one told him to be showing off my goods for this fools to see.

Look at his sexy ass. Skin all sparkling and glistening with the sun for some extra got'damn reason shining a spotlight on his body; I looked up at the sky the best I could, scowling hard. For real God? You gonna play me like that?

Sesshomaru must've worked out. I can see the beads of sweat making his flesh look extra shiny, like polished alabaster with chiseled muscles. His hair was pulled in a similar braid to mines but a little higher. My eyes followed his every step from the front door to around his house until he came back with a lawnmower and a baseball cap.

Looked like babe was going to be giving a show, while cutting his grass. Ok yeah I'm pissed. Yeah I really am. I didn't want anyone to see what it was he was advertising under his clothes. The mystery was something I wanted to be the only one to solve and here he was bent over with his behind in full view—damn I love his ass. He had one of those old time mowers. I doubt folks still use those anymore.

The sun was starting to come out in full, with clouds shattering around to do their daily business. That seemed to be the signal for other folks to start hanging outside because in a matter of minutes, most of the neighborhood was out doing something. Kids were riding their bicycles; the elderly were crossing the street to talk to their friends on the porch or through a window. A few had taken to cleaning of their lawns and gardening.

Seemed like Sunday just beckoned for those kind chores didn't it?

Maybe I should get out the house too—"What the fuck?" I growled, jumping over my couch when I noticed a jogger coming down the sidewalk and wouldn't you know it the person happened to stop right as Sesshomaru bent over again to restart his lawn mower. Boyyyyy I ought to snap this fool's neck in half.

Who the hell was this dog? He only had on a pair of black jersey shorts and some sweatbands on his elbows and knees. I bet he thought he was some hot shit with his long braided hair slapping his back and that muscular skin. He'd ain't nowhere near as sexy as me.

I frowned hard.

So why the hell was Sesshomaru standing up to talk to him? What the hell did they have to talk about? Did he know him? Where this fool come from? And why is Sesshomaru smiling like that? And—Fuck I ain't gonna get any answers just sitting around bullshittin'. I need to get out there to see what so damn funny. Ole dude said something to make Sesshomaru smile and I'm the only one who can make my babe smile.

Fuck that shit.

I was quick to straighten myself up a lil by unbraiding my plaits and letting the waves flow in a single bound. The sweats were staying but I undid the tie to let it hang of my narrow hips. The tank was switched with a white one with red and my face and fangs were brushed and cleansed to perfection. I'm not about to walk out mad and lookin' a mess at the same time.

A quick glance in the mirror reminded me why God made me so sexy and I was out the door, lotioned up and looking beyond fine. I looked around the residence as if I'm just coming out for a few minutes before I strolled down my drive way up to my mailbox acting like I'm checking the mail box but keeping a close eye on the new dude's body language.

I didn't like how close he was getting to my babe. He kept getting a little closer, talking low. That meant some intimate shit. Oh oh oh the fool just put his hand on Sesshomaru's arm. Dude did not just do that. Boyyyy I swear I'm about to regulate this shit real fast.

"Inuyasha!"

Damn Mr. Mixon. "Yeah old man? What's up?"

"You know the mailman don't run on Sundays!"

For fuck sakes. Duh? "Yeah I'm just checking it for yesterday's mail!" I hollered back.

Mr. Mixon scratched his thinning hair under his sun cap, "Didn't ya check it yesterday boy?

Oh my God. "Weren't you cutting your grass or somethin'? Shit." Nosey behind.

"Yeah but why you checkin yer mailbox?"

Fuccccck. "Because I'm lookin' for something!" Got'damn. Just leave me the hell alone. The two didn't even know I was there until he opened his fucking mouth. A man can't even be fucking nosey on his own property.

I happened to side glance the pair only to see they weren't paying me any mind. That pissed me off. So I started rattling my mailbox like it was holding something inside and jammed my arm in—I about caught a cramp, but still I navigated around the metal box, while keeping an eye on braid boy.

Sesshomaru was shifting from one foot to the other, talking about something or another but I couldn't tell because of his hat. Whatever it was the other dude my age, nodded and laughed out loud. Oh man my blood was boiling.

. . . Sesshomaru touched the guy's hair.

Now I'm mad. Fuck this mailbox. I slammed the lid shut and stalked over, fighting mad. He ain't gonna ignore me like I'm not here. I know he sees me over here and he's still flirting with this guy. I don't care who sees me pulling this stomping attitude. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Sesshomaru looked at me a quick second before turning his attention back to the dark haired man. And before I could reach them, he kissed . . . that's right he kissed the dude on the cheek. My fists were balled and flexing with all my strength not to fuck this motherfucker up for touching what's mine.

The nasty freak was blushing when I came behind him and I caught a bit of his last sentence, "So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed, not sparing me a glance. "I'll see you soon Bankotsu."

"Sure babe," The one I just learned to be Bankotsu turned around and ran smack dab into my chest. Up close he was a little shorter than I was, but just as well built. His eyes were a dark navy and he had this expression of dreary ease that was seriously pissing me off. "My bad man. Sup?"

"Who the fuck are you," I crossed examined, folding my arms.

Bankotsu blinked, cocking a weird smirk, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time asshole. Don't play stupid." I hissed.

Bankotsu got real bold. One minute he was about a couple of feet away, the next thing I knew he was right up in my face, "I don't like your attitude bro. Seems like we got a problem."

"Oh, oh, bro you best back your ass up before I drop kick half your face in this concrete." This human didn't know who he was messing with.

"Like I'm supposed to be scared of some pussy who can't claim his boyfriend."

My eye twitched, my hands flexed. Half my face crunched in an anger glare, but I said nothing to the arrogant fool as his smile grew wider. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Uh huh sure. Not in this lifetime kid." He looked me up and down. "From what I can see Sesshomaru could do a lot better than you anyway. You probably did 'em a favor."

If I wasn't sure I was going to hell, I was about to get a first class ticket cause I'm about to murder this son of a bitch. He talks way too much shit for a damn mortal.

Bankotsu chuckled at my silence and turned on his heel to wink at Sesshomaru. "I'll see ya tonight." And he returned a wink my way and a puckered kiss that set me off. I was about to wail on his pretty boy's face. My claws erected, digging hard in my palm as I drew my arm back about to deliver some sweet shit—until Sesshomaru stopped me.

His fingers were coiled around my wrist in mid punch and Bankotsu had the nerve to chuckle before he continued his jogging down the side walk. I looked the stupid asshole, than turned my fiery rage to the fool still holding my hand. "Lemmo go," I fiercely snarled.

Sesshomaru yanked me forward, slamming his mouth against my ear. "Get off my fucking yard before I call the police." Every sinister word, pierced my chest like razor nails. I couldn't believe he'd just said that to me.

Like a bucket of chilled water, all of my previous fire was doused from that one sentence he said to me. All my rage deflated rapidly, when our eyes connected for the first time in days and all I saw was heated animosity. I didn't want that look there whenever he saw me. It just didn't fit.

He pushed me away and started walking back to his mower. "I," I opened and closed my mouth. "Sesshomaru I came over to talk to you."

He didn't say anything. I shouldn't expect him too. So I tried again, "Look, I need for ya to hear me out ok?" I walked around to him just as he bent down to check his mower. "I fucked up. But can we try again? A little slower maybe?"

Sesshomaru pulled the string on his machine and got nothing. He wasn't talking to me. I was being ignored like I wasn't here. "Sess, please. Talk to me babe. I don't like you actin' like this." I licked my lips and sighed. I knew all he wanted was an explanation. He didn't have time for my excuses. "Sesshomaru, I choked. I forgot Koga and Miroku were comin' by for the night. If I had I would've never. . ." He looked up at me then and I suddenly realized what I was about to say.

Damn I messed up again. "That didn't come out right."

"You've said enough," Sesshomaru stood, giving up on starting the mower and turned to leave.

No, I wasn't letting him walk away this time. Not this time.

"Sesshomaru," I called just as I cut him off. He wouldn't look at my face and tried to walk around but I blocked his way. "Babe," His eyes cut daggers into me and I quickly corrected myself. "Look, I'm trying to talk to you ok? I fucked up alright? I know I messed up. Why can't we just try again? Can we start over? I don't want to be like this. I. . ." I sighed heavily; my arms slacked at my sides. "I need you."

Sesshomaru's face remained void of any emotions or noticeable knowledge that what I said mattered.

And that terrified me. Please tell me I hadn't lost him. Not like this. "Sesshomaru—"

"Kiss me." He suddenly said.

"What?"

He frowned. "If you can kiss me now, I'll forget everything that happened and we can continue from there."

My ears drooped as my eyes switched from each out, most occupying a handful of people and a suitable location where everyone could see. I looked up at him, chewing my bottom lip and clenching my fists tight. "Sess, don't ask me to do this now." I whispered. "That's not fair." I looked up at him and . . . I can't believe I saw that look in his eyes again.

That same tore expression from before. His lips thinned and both hazel eyes narrowed. "What's not fair Inuyasha, is how you've lead me to believe you and I could become more than sex and pleasure. I've done my share to show what you've meant to me. I've yet to see that you feel the same." He stepped up to me close.

So close, I flinched and frozen when he bent down and had his face only a breath's inch away from my lips. I prayed he wouldn't kiss me. Not in front of all these people, but he did something that hurt just as much; so much more painful than I could have ever felt in my life.

Sesshomaru kissed my cheek and whispered three wispy words against my face. "I love you." My heart stopped. he couldn't have made it sound so. . . so final.

"Sess wait." I twisted around to watching his retreat, eyes wide and slowly losing sight of him. Sesshomaru didn't answer me or attempt to sound he heard my call. He left me outside.

Just as he had last time before; only this time he left me with a weight of sorrow and relief on my chest.

He loved me. Sesshomaru just admitted to loving me. He loved me and so just wanted to leave it like that?

Fuck no. I'm not letting it end like this.

I-I couldn't let it end like this. Fuck why didn't I just kiss him? Why am I such a fucking coward? "Ugh!" Dammit, no. I'm not going to let it end like this. I'm not. Sesshomaru is—I just can't leave it at this. No, not until he knows that I care just as much as he does.

I swear to it now. I'll show him just how much I care . . . even if it means . . . putting my manhood on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: There was only a tiny bit of humor here lol. I needed a tiny bit more drama before we got back to the humor<strong>. **But we seriously get back to it next chapters ^_^**


	17. Epic Fail

**Author's Rant:** Let the jackassing begin lol. I am exhausted with all these updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic Fail<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok man play it cool. Do it like you mean it baby. Yeah that's right get in the groove, work it off. Get it right, get it right. I'm risking everything this time. Everything I knew, everything I loved, I was laying it all on the line. I'll have babe ravishing after my ass just like he used too and this time I'll be adding a bowl of whip cream on the side. There's no way he'll be able to resist my fine ass looks.<p>

I've been so damn blind. How could I forget that I was Inuyasha Shigure? The number one sexiest god on these fucking blocks—no, no, the entire universe. I owned this. All this shit was my kingdom and it was time I reminded Sesshomaru who was the sexiest man around. Just who did he think he dumped? I ain't just some common hanyou. I am _the hanyou_.

He loved my body right? I'm guessing that he'd like to be reminded of much he really enjoyed it.

And what better way to show Sesshomaru my hot body then to exercise outside in my front yard. This was the plan. Sesshomaru comes out at around six forty five in the morning every day to get his newspaper right? So my deal is to be out here in nothing but my gym shorts doing a couple moves I know babe can't resist and boom, he'll start talking to me we'll have make-up sex and no one will be the wise. Shiiiit I know what I'm talking about; this'll be too damn easy.

My pair of red and black tiger striped jerseys was used as my ass enhancers to give my ass that extra clingy appeal. It's about six forty two right now and I can see his newspaper sitting nice and snug on his nicely cut grass next to the mailbox. Mind you I had to move it there so he wouldn't just up and grab it then go in the house. I had exactly eight seconds to look sexy as hell so I had to work it just right.

My hair was braided in a single bound last night to give it that lusty, wavy effect once it came undone. Sesshomaru told me he liked it kinky bump looked 'cause it made me look exotic. Watch what happens when I toss some water on there. I'm gonna have that J. Lo appeal like nobody's business. I cleaned myself off with my favorite scented soap—all nice and Irish spring-like—just in case Sesshomaru wanted to do something else besides just check me out.

Ok, ok, its six forty four, almost time for the moment of truth. I reached around for my heavy plait and started undoing it as fast as I could until it bumped at the ends. Good, that's good. I uncorked my bottle of spring water and poured it over my head, all of it. Damn shame I didn't have a chair to do this in. I'd put ole girl to shame.

With my body glistening wet and shiny and my hair looking wildly erotic, I started doing some random jumping jacks in place and some audible air punches to make it sound like I'd been out there a good while.

Three seconds later, Sesshomaru appeared looking as fine as the day he was born. Damn he sure knew how to make a bathrobe like sexy. Oh, oh, I'm supposed to be exercising. Right.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" I threw punch after punch, doing that Goku 'Ha' he did when he powered up and threw in a couple of Vegeta kicks to emphasis my unspeakable strength. "Ha, Ha, Ha—hell yeah—Ha!" I was being a little loud but I needed to be sure he could see me.

I maneuvered my moves down towards the edge of my lawn as Sesshomaru was just bending over to pick up his newspaper.

I stopped mid kick in the air in an almost hypnotic trance. Sesshomaru just don't know what he's got. My meat was steadily growing inside my pants, getting as heavy as grid iron. Shit babe got back for fucking days. Just look at him, just as luscious and plump from behind. "Damn," he had me hard.

As I leaned over to get a better view of my babe's beauty, I was about to support my elbow on my mailbox but for some got'damn reason the shit wasn't there and I ended falling to the side. My face connected with the mailbox incredibly hard, loud as hell—we talkin' that bang was echoing loud enough to bring Mr. Mixon's nosey ass out his front door to find me rolling in the grass damn near close to tears. My face was throbbing like nothing I never felt before.

I was too shamed to pick my ass off the ground and just stayed there. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Sesshomaru looking at me and shaking his head as he went back inside, shutting the door. "Shit," I groaned. I fucked this one up royally. I'd messed that up all because he had to bend over. Damn I need another plan.

I rolled over on my back, relaxing my hands on my sides only to find my head settling on top of something fuzzy. And wouldn't you know that it's Mr. Mixon's ass looking down at me like I'm stupid.

"You a'ight boy?" He grumbled, half sleep.

That's how nosey he is. Always getting in folks business. "Yeah Mr. Mix I'm cool," I reached up to cup my cheek. "My face just hurtin'."

"Shit it should," he chuckled. "Yer done hit that mailbox hard enough to crack a brick."

Oh my god I hate this man. "I know dude, damn. Weren't you asleep or somethin'?" I grouched from the ground.

"I was, but I can't 'cause yer got crazy ass kids out here hittin' dey heads on mailboxes."

Oh now that's just cold. He didn't have to do me like that.

Damn now I know I'm ashamed. This plan hadn't worked like I thought it would at all. Looks like I'll have to try something else.

After I get myself a bathe to clean off all this nasty dirt, grass and clean my hair—I felt my cheek and flinched—damn and after I put some ice on my shit.

"Awwww damnnnn," I done fucked up my face. I have a huge ass purple bruise on there like somebody laid me out. "Tsk," would you look at this shit? How am I supposed to attract anybody when I didn't even look the part of sexy? Ok it's cool, it's cool. Just a minor setback. This is fixable and easily ignored. I'll be healed within a couple of hours. I just have to deal until later.

But this does give me an idea.

* * *

><p>Yesterday's plan hadn't gone the way I hoped. No big whoop. All I have to do is make sure today's scheme works out better. It's around ten o'clock Tuesday; about fifteen minutes before I knew Sesshomaru would be heading off to the hospital to do his rounds. He had to be there by at least ten forty five and he always left early enough to grab a cup of coffee from the locate gas station.<p>

Babe is a doctor right? Doctors have to heal people. So here's what I'm gonna do. I need to figure out a way to get myself hurt without it hurting, but it's gotta be when he's about to get in the car. So what can I do to harm myself and got feel any pain. I mean I could fake the funk and then sneak in a kiss while he's looking at my boo boo.

Yeah I can just picture how it'll be. I'll act like I cracked my crown or some shit and Sesshomaru will come jogging over with his medic bag to see if I'm alright.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" He'd ask me.

And of course I'll have to do some tears to make the mood better. "No Sess, I hurt myself when I came over to see you," or something to that effect. "I-I wanted to apologize for being a stupid asshole."

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here." Then we'd cue the magically medical bag with all the healing goodies. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Yes," I'd sniffle all helpless and stuff. "You could kiss it to make it feel better." I bat my long lashes over my big puppy eyes because no one can resist them.

And bam!

Sesshomaru would smile that sexy grin that makes me cum enough to flood a tub and it'd be smooth sailing from there. We'd kiss and have make-up sex in my front yard and all would be smooth as gravy. Yeah boy that's how ya work it.

Alright it's about time to head out. I put on some of my pitiful clothes, to make my injury look extra sympathetic; a red hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans with some black tennis shoes. The hoodie was going to hide my face because I can't let the world ever see my perfection ruined for even a minute. That's like the apocalypse coming early.

I check out the window just in time to see Sesshomaru locking up his front door. "Show time!" I said excitedly. Pull my hoodie over my head; I quickly hurried out my front door about ready to fake a trip . . .

But all of a sudden I felt a sharp whack to the back of head hard enough to knock me flat on my fast. My head was vibrating like crazy as I reached around to cup the tenderness rupturing bad. My first instinct was to turn around to cuss out the fool who pulled a sucker punch, but that was a bad move.

Just as I turning half way, that same slam came full force, rocking me head with a snap forward and this time I managed to roll to the side to catch the bat Mr. Mixon was about to hit me with again. "What the fuck is wrong with you old man!" I shrieked when he came swinging again. "What the fuck—eeep!"

"Get yer ass out this neighborhood boy!" Mr. Mixon swung that big ass bat around with all his human strength, nearly taking my head off. "Yer ain't stealin' shit!"

What the hell? Is he kiddin' me? "Mr. Mix man what's up—whoa!" I cocked my head back to miss another strike.

"Take yer ass outta here boy. Ahhh!"

"Mr. Mix shit, it's me man!" I jumped away, stumbling backwards just as he lifted his bat for the home run. "Look, look, look, look!" I yanked off my hood to show my face.

Mr. Mixon stopped taking a good long look at my face and a weird frown went across his face. "Boy," he began angrily. "What da hell is ya doin' robbin' ya own house?"

"Oh my God," I groaned getting pissed. "I wasn't robbin' my house fool!"

"Then why yer runnin' out ya house all fast and shit? I thought somebody done knocked ya out with da mailbox."

"Fuccccck," I flopped on my back completely forgetting he'd know my sockets straight and tossed to my side to rub my head. I kept my head bowed so I couldn't make eye contact with Sesshomaru. Dude the last thing I needed was to see that '_you're a fool'_ look in his eyes. My head was shoved tight in my forearm with my hips jutted up, wiggling accidentally because of the tiny whimpers. My face was hurtin' I was starting to get a fucking headache and Mr. Mixon still hadn't shut up.

I lifted my head just a bit to be sure he was gone and just as I did I saw his car sitting on the road with his window down staring directly at me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

I blinked and gave a weak wave. Sesshomaru shook his head, giving me that stupid expression I couldn't stand and drove off. Again I was left to wallow in my pit of shame.

Ok so that wasn't exactly my best shot. I looked pretty dumb but hey what cha' gonna do? It's cool. All I have to do I is try again and this time make sure it won't involve me making a completely ass out of myself. And to make sure Mr. Mix's retarded ass was gone. Mother fucker was freakin' jinx. Time for the next one.

* * *

><p>Damn I'm so stupid. Why hadn't I thought of this one before? I'm so damn crazy. Had I did this sooner, me and Sesshomaru would be screwing by now.<p>

So here's the thing right? Sesshomaru has this thing with being sung too because there was one night he caught me singing in the shower and he said I could blow better than that dog down the street. So I sang a couple of times to him and he made love me to just to hear me sing another tune.

Yes so that's what the plan is.

The only problem with it is that I'll need to be a little careful because Sesshomaru wasn't going to be home until later tonight. It's Wednesday and from what I remember this will be the only day he got out around ten o'clock. About ten thirty he should be just getting into bed after washing of those creamy muscles . . . massaging that lusty chest . . . polishing his mouth watering dick. . . and cleaning between that juicy ass. . .

If anyone could see me now, my reflection is staring at me with my mouth literally hanging open, drooling salivating past my lips.

Damn I needed to get my babe back. I missed how he made love to me and how he always went from rough to gentle, soft to cruel. He worked me like no one else ever could and I'll be damned if I let some pussy faced asshole named Bankotsu touch what's mines.

I waited for what seemed like forever, nibbling on a popsicle while I waited. Things were taking longer than usual so I went to take a long hot shower, grateful my face had healed somewhat but I was still sporting that headache. I chucked a couple of Advil after my shower and when I went to check Sesshomaru's drive thru I was gratified to see his car parked outside. His top window light was on.

Oh that's right. I forgot he liked to read before going to bed. He said it helped stimulate his mind before going to bed or something. So that's beside the point. The fact is he's at home and this was my chance to go and sing my babe to sleep.

Now this was a scenario I knew would turn out just right. The only difference here is we'll be pulling some Shakespearian type shit and boy I tell ya it's gonna go just as I dream.

I'd crawl underneath his window, and throw a couple of rocks at the top floor. He'd come to the window without his shirt on, letting his hair flood his shoulders like Rapunzel and I'd come out singing my song from below. I'll pour my heart out into it and he'll become so entranced we'll do some romantic lovey shit that goes like this.

"Inuyasha it's late," Sesshomaru say concerned as he flips a handful of his hair over his other shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I would baby but I can't," I'd sigh and kick my feet in the ground. "Every time I close my eyes I see your beautiful face . . . and then my good dream becomes a nightmare when I wake up to find you gone." I'd look up to see his lovely eyes, staring at me like the gorgeous angel he is and lay it on extra thick. "I miss you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru would heart stopping smile that makes me scream like a bitch and he'd say, "And I you Inuyasha." Oh baby, then he'd lick his fangs like he's ready to get a taste of some good meat—my meat— jerk his back to come on up.

From there we'd rock that entire house until the neighborhood knew how to spell our names.

Yeah boy. That's how it'll go.

I was so pumped for the outcome; I was quickly putting on some pajamas since I figured I'd be staying over anyway and quickly ran to my front door. Only I was sure to check around that Mr. Mixon was near. I didn't see him watering his grass tonight. Cool; that meant he was watching the Late Show or eating ice cream.

I hurried down the pathway and ran across the street, ducking behind some bushes when a car passed by. I went straight ninja, ducking a weaving my way through, being sure to keep my hair from getting snagged in the damn twigs. My arms were getting snipped and my legs got whelps and "Shit," I think that was a spider web. Let me get my ass out of here before I start trippin'.

Ok so I hunkered under the window just as planned and went around making sure that the coast was clear. No one was around as I bent to the ground collecting some of gravel in the soil and threw a few at the lit window.

Nothing happened.

Maybe the rocks were big enough. I gathered another handful making sure they were bigger in size and started tossing those at the glass for a few minutes. Every time I thought I saw some movement I ducked behind the bushes only to discover it was just a shadow. He hadn't heard my rocks? Damn.

I looked around for a bigger one and spotted one about the size of my palm lying nestled near one of the bushes. This one shouldn't break his glass as long as I don't throw it too hard right? All I have to do is be gentle.

Bouncing the rock in my hand I drew my arm back and lunged the rock up—"Shit!" The rock hit the window and went straight on, smashing the fuck out of Sesshomaru's window. Oh my damn he's going to fuck me up. I peeked out of the bushes to see half his body dressed in a t-shirt and some pajamas as his silvery hair cascaded out the window. He has pure anger written all over his face as he scanned the front lawn and sniffed the air for the dumbass—namely me—that was crazy enough to bust his window open.

"Who's there," I heard him hiss. "Show yourself."

Hell it's now or never. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed my inner bitch and jumped out of the bushes, singing as loud and out of tune, completely tone death. I spread my arms wide, loudly portraying my undying infatuation like a teenage stalker, while Sesshomaru's mouth light gapped, looking at me like I'd truly lost my mind.

But I didn't care. I just kept singing. "You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby!" I shook shoulders and start bobbing my head, snapping my fingers, twirling and dipping, knowing I was the shit as I kept singing. "And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're gonna shake me. Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby—"

Sesshomaru's hand was covering half his eyes as he dragged it over his face and braced his chin on the back of his fist, listening to my crazy ass wake the dead. I didn't care. I was just happy to see him paying attention. "Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby!"

I hit that high note, wavering and coughing around the dryness. Suddenly the window next to his shot open and out popped the last person I was expecting see.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Rin shrilled, covering her ears. Long strands of her brown hair broke free of the single ponytail on the side of her head. "Shit bro whatever the hell is wrong with you leave Mariah out of it!"

I ignored her and kept singing. "You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't—"

Sesshomaru dropped his face in his hand, moaning, "Oh my god." I didn't know whether that was good or bad but I took it as the first and kept going. Maybe I was breaking him into.

"Ugh dude shut up, damn you sound like trash!"

"Fuck you!" I weaved into the song and waved my arms, singing louder.

Rin covered her ears and toss her hands in the air. "Look, you good for nothing pussy, get the fuck out of here before I call my brothers!"

That snapped me out of my love song. "Call yo' fuckin' brothers brat. I ain't scared!" I hollered back. "I need to talk to Sesshomaru!"

Rin leaned half her body out of the window. "Sesshomaru doesn't want to talk to a cry baby bitch who can't be man enough to admit he's gay!"

I don't know how or what happened but the B word left my lips before I could pull it back. I was that mad. "Bitch take yo crazy ass in the house. This ain't even about you!"

Rin gasped, outraged. "Bitch, who you callin' a bitch? Yo mama's a sorry bitch!"

"What—my mama ain't no bitch!"

"If I'm a bitch, ya mama's a bitch!"

"Yo, I'll kick ya ass—Sess I'll fight a girl!"

"Yeah and get your ass kicked my one too!"

Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Rin," he called softly. "Go in the house."

Rin paused, "But Sesshomaru?"

"Rin."

She hesitated looking between the two men before retreating back inside but not before flipping me off and telling me to kiss her ass. Yeah right. As if ya tramp.

Now that were left alone, I cleared my throat about to progress with my music until Sesshomaru's icy interruption cut me off, "Why are you doing this?"

I closed my mouth, cocking a slow grin. "Ain't it obvious?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Obvious that you've gone mental? Yes, yes it is."

I frowned at that. "No," I sighed heavily. "I'm trying to win you back Sess. I miss you."

I fold his arms on the window, flipping his hair out of his face. "Hm, is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? Yes I miss you. I want us to get back together."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because," I cracked my neck to the side, wishing he'd come down so we could talk about this. But I knew I was pushing it by just getting this much. "I just want us to get back together."

". . . I see. Is that the only reason?"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "I mean," I scratched behind my head. "What else is there Sess? I miss you. I want us to get back in a relationship. We had something good and I don't want to lose that."

"Right," Sesshomaru stood as if making a determination on something I said. "If that's all Inuyasha I have to get to sleep."

I gasped, and hurried to the side of the house. "Sess, Sess wait man. I mean it. What did I say? Did I say something wrong? Sesshomaru," the window was closing shut. "Sesshomaru please!"

"I've moved on Inuyasha," I heard him say through the window. "I suggest you do the same." The window closed shut and the curtains closed over the hole I created.

He was gone.

Sealing Sesshomaru from me; closing him off from my life. I couldn't—No I wouldn't let this happen. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" I called out. "Sesshomaru please!" For fuck's sake what did he want from me? What did I have to do to prove to him that I wasn't bullshitting him?

What. . . "Fuck," I groaned punching the side of the wall. Sesshomaru. Damn. He'd moved on? Did he really?

What did he want from me? How could I prove to him that I needed him back in my life? God it was like being addicted. I wanted, needed him to be with me. I couldn't stand us being a part. What did he want me to do to prove myself?

As I sighed and pressed my back against the wall, I suddenly felt the urge to sing and soon Ms. Braxton's Sad Love Song was rolling over my tongue like sweet acid. Ole girl's words woke something in me and before I knew it I was singing out loud and wishing I had Sesshomaru out to listen to me pour my heart out.

I thought I had my wish when I heard the window open—escape it ended up being Rin's and a large water filled condom came flying out and breaking on my head. All the murky water soaked my entire head, drenching me from head to toe in a soggy mess.

"I play about a lot of shit," I heard her say through my mass of hair. "But my family and Anita I can't let folks fuck with. Now get the hell away from here you wanna be R. Kelly before I fill you up with somethin' hot!"

I swear to god I hate being fucking threatened. "Shut up tramp. Ya know you ain't gonna do shit!" I screamed back.

"Oh you think so?" She sweetly countered.

"Damn right."

"Ohhh ok," She giggled strangely playfully. "Don't move my friend. I'll be righttttt back."

Something told me I should take that as my chance to run but she'd already called me a pussy and insulted my manhood. I'll be damned if I let some lil girl try to—

"What the fuck!" I heard fast speed whistles, shot past my head impelling the ground as I glanced up to see a bee bee gun in Rin's hand. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up!" She let loose a barrage of ammo as I dip and dodged through the metallic rain, listening to her malicious laughter from afar. "And don't bring your stupid ass back until you get some common sense, stupid! Hmph!" She slammed her window shut; peeking through the curtains to be sure I wasn't sneaking back.

Man fuck that, she ain't gotta worry.

I'd already slammed the door behind me panting and holding my heart, still unsure if I was still alive. I can't believe that chick just went ape shit. Ugh I need to think of something else.

This isn't over. I'll have Sesshomaru understand how I feel.

I just needed to figure out how.

Maybe . . . maybe mom will know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Epic fail indeed lol. I loved this chapter. <strong>


	18. Gentle Strength

**Author's Rant**: Someone's finally going to appear in this story guys lol. ~Wink, wink~

* * *

><p><strong>Gentle Strength <strong>

* * *

><p>Remember that time I said I should ask my mama about this? Yeah we're gonna scratch that. I keep forgetting that she doesn't know the entire situation. I'm just gonna need to figure this out on my own. I'm a bit slow when it comes to understanding issues of the heart, so sue me. I've never went to this extent to try and win someone's heart. Whenever things got too complicated I'd just up and leave because I never saw the point of pursuing.<p>

Only this time, I couldn't leave it alone. I wanted Sesshomaru back in my life. I needed him back in my life and for him to tell me that he moved on? Damn it hurt. I couldn't remember ever feeling my chest constrict so tight. He'd broken something in me that no other's done before in so little time.

In one month he's changed my life and it was with the intentions of there being more than sex between us. It'd just be a merging; sort of switch from desiring ass to wanting more out of the relationship. I hadn't thought much of it and just went on from there. After the first night we had sex—made love— I suspected that was all he wanted from me. A romp in the sheets was what we both wanted but he proved me wrong when he asked me to stay and come more often.

He invited the opportunity for our relationship to blossom from there.

I just—I wanted the beauty of what our bond represented. But I freaked out when I discovered the ugly half nestled deep inside that I couldn't handle looking at. I could count on a single hand how many times I've had to worry about anyone being concerned about my correlations with a person because up until now I'd been straight.

So why couldn't Sesshomaru see that I was a victim too? He wants something from me, I can't figure out what, but deep down I know it's something too difficult for me to deal with. The cons easily outweighed the pros of what I'm assuming he wanted from me.

The idea came after Rin spoke about me not coming back until I had enough common sense to understand. She'd mentioned as well as that son of bitch Bankotsu that I was too much of a pussy to admit to being gay.

Is that what Sesshomaru's aiming for then? For me to confess to being gay?

"Shit," I ran a hand over my uncombed hair as I rolled on my back to stare at the ceiling. Drawing up a knee, I theorized over that probability wishing there was some other way around it; _if _that was what Sesshomaru really wanted from me.

But to do that would be too damn much. I'm not gay. I just had sex with one man; I'm only attracted to one man. I enjoy being around just one man. I take the term for homosexuality to mean being fascinated with the same sex period, regardless. But I still have the hots for titties, pussy and ass. And I'll be damned if I labeled myself a bisexual because that shit's just wrong.

That's a meaty thing I refuse to chew on.

Sighing through my nose, I pulled my upper torso up on the bed until I was sitting Indian style, pushing my loose strands from my face.

I haven't left this house in two days since the incident on Tuesday. Classes were missed, phone calls were ignored and I couldn't remember the last time I slept or ate something. My thoughts were full of thinking about Sesshomaru and trying to manifest some kind of attempt that I could try to get him to see that I wasn't bullshittin' him. Every time I thought about him it hurt to know he wasn't by my side anymore, that someone else was succeeding to make him happy when I could not.

That following Wednesday when I had thought of another scheme to use, I was walking outside the door when I saw Bankotsu coming out of the house. So I'm guessing when he said he moved on, that was who he was talking about.

My blood boiled into a sizzling stream throughout my veins when Sesshomaru kissed him on the cheek and they parted ways. My anger for that fucking human was a moot point as I realized that I had no one else to blame but myself. I hadn't been man enough to try and claim what I wanted and someone else had.

So that left me here, lodging around in my bed with nothing but a white tank and cotton pajamas to mourn my loss and anguish. I wanted so badly to call my mom so we could talk and she'd say everything would be ok.

But my pride kept me from reaching over to my phone to dial that familiar number because I was old enough to control my own life. I couldn't keep running to her whenever something went bad. So, I pondered to myself; what exactly do I need to do in order to fix this massive shithole I wedged myself in?

Publicly saying I'm gay is out of the question because technically I'm not. I'm gay for Sesshomaru, that's the only piece of ungodliness I'll confess to. At first it didn't seem so bad coming to that conclusion, but it still didn't feel like it was enough. Damn I needed to think this shit through.

Thinking mentally about it wasn't going to help.

I jumped out of the bed and hurried to my closet to pull out a notepad and pen to write down the pros and cons about this. Yeah I know I said before the cons outweighed the pros but that was only in my eyes.

Maybe if I wrote this down it'd become clear.

Pros to Confessing:

Me and Sesshomaru can work things out.

The truth will relieve me of this pent up anxiety.

I will be happier.

Sesshomaru will be happier.

I could gain my friendship back with Kagome.

I could gain back what was loss and move on with the man I . . . .

Cons to Confessing:

Risk losing my reputation.

Social Ridicule.

Parents will disown me.

Friends will refuse to hang around me.

Girls will stop flocking.

It was as I trickled down more of the listed issues I noticed I hadn't finished the last sentence in my Pros list and there was one that stood out to me the most.

Sesshomaru would be happier. I could make him happier by confessing I'm gay. And that I was. . .

I was . . . "Shit," I slammed my materials on the floor, stunned and somewhat afraid to what I just realized.

My eyes were wide, my palms sweaty and my chest heaved deep shaky breaths as I shook my head at what I knew was true. I was—I was in love. That was it, the root of why I'd been so damn stupid and foolish all this time. For fuck's sake I was in love man. That's why I'm taking this shit so hard. That's why I can't see myself without him.

I was in love with Sesshomaru. I loved him as much as he loved my crazy ass. Possibly more than that.

But why did that scare me so much? I-I've never felt this strongly for anyone and here I was scared shitless about realizing that my first true love was for a . . . a man. "Oh my God," sweat bubbled over my lip as I drew my fingers over my banes, twining my fingers over my eyes.

Damn I was whipped. I pretty much fucked the pros and cons thinking they didn't even matter anymore. I needed to talk to him, to say something. I just needed to understand what he wanted from me. Would saying I'm gay be enough to prove I loved him? Would be it really be enough to get us back together?

Whoa, before I go all Super Hanyou about it, I needed to practice this shit in the mirror. Ain't that easy coming out of a closet you didn't know you were locked in right?

The second I hopped out of the bed, I aimed straight for my dresser mirror, shaking my hair freely to give it that retro freedom look and took a deep breath. Ok, ok, ok play it cool. Play it cool. Just come right out and say it like you mean it.

"Sesshomaru I'm g-g-g . . ." Oh my damn this is hard. Ok let me try again. "Yo Sess good morning to ya. I just wanted to tell you that I was g-g-g-ga-g-g-ga." Shit this is tough. Was it really that hard to just say gay? I could think it all day but actually verbalizing the word was a whole other matter. And hell no, I'm going to send that shit in a note.

He's already pissed at me for that singing shit.

Come on Inuyasha, focus, focus, focus. If you want Sesshomaru that bad you'll just blurt the shit out and get it over with. Ok again, "Sesshomaru," I began with my reflection. "I need to tell you something babe. I'm feelin' you a lot. I can't stand someone else being near you. That's why I'm willing to say that I'm g-g-a-ga-a-ay." Almost had it that time but I'm gettin' the bad case of the stutters when I get around to it.

"Sesshomaru listen, I need to tell you that I'm g-g-a-a-y G.A.Y." Shit another failure.

"Sesshomaru shut up and listen 'cause I'm only saying this shit once. I'm C7AY." Oh God. . .

I'm gonna need some extra practice.

* * *

><p>Practice ended up being a two hour long session in front of my reflection until I thought the glass came to life and that was my cue to go get something to eat before I panicked and lost my mind.<p>

Saying that junk in the mirror helped a little but it still wasn't holding that dramatic feeling it would if you were about to say it to the actual person. I was just going to need to work up the nerve when I went over after eating my cereal.

I hadn't been in the mood to cook much these days either. Just too much on my mind to concentrate and when the urge did kick it, it'd always be to cook a meal Sesshomaru enjoyed. Then I'd lose my muse and just settle for ramen or a quick dinner.

Whipped indeed. Whew I had it bad for that man.

I chuckled to myself at how I sounded so weird thinking that. But it was true. In the little time I was able to think through, I felt more and more ok with being in love with 'em. He was everything I could ever dream about except that he was a man and that was no longer even the issue anymore.

I looked over that small fact and replace what was once a flaw into a positive. Only man could truly understand how another man functions, thus there always being endless nights of fulfilled orgasms and snuggling.

The more I thought about it the more I got fired up, ready for time.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I blinked, weirdly. "Who the hell could that be?" I mumbled to myself. The rest of my cereal was slurped up and the bowl placed back on the counter as I hopped off my stool and went to see who it was. I shouldn't be getting any visitors this early in the afternoon. It was what almost twelve?

Pulling up my saggy pajamas, I peeked outside the door and my heart stopped. "Shit." Of all the damn people. Talk about bad timing. Sighing heavily to myself, I rolled my eyes as I pulled the door open to let my two stupid friends in. "'Sup ya'll?"

"Well damn don't sound too happy to see us," Koga sarcastically returned. "Who you expectin'?"

"Don't worry about it," I lowly grumble. "Come on."

Miroku stepped in, closing and locking my front door. "Been a while since we last seen you. You been good man?"

"Nah," I truthfully answered. "I ain't been good. I feel like shit."

"Ya look like shit too dude." Koga sniffed the air around me and quickly drew back, swatting at his sensitive nose. "When was the last time you bathe? Shit."

"And when was the last time you cleaned? Your house is filthy bro." Miroku said.

Another eye rotation commence as I waved him off and went to my living room to park my ass on my couch. The other two came behind and joined me. It was then I suddenly took note that they weren't dubbed in their usual tasteful attire. Miroku had on a navy blue sleeveless shirt tucked in a pair of khaki slacks and Koga's sweatband was missing as well as his ponytail. All his hair was pulled back in a low braid down his back and just like Miroku, he opted for a basic black tee and dark blue jeans showing a piece of his red boxers.

"So what's been goin' on with 'cha?" Koga asked crossing his legs. "We been callin' but as usual you don't know how to answer ya phone."

I sat back, folding my arms. "Ain't shit to discuss dog. I just haven't felt like talkin' to anybody."

"That'd be cool if we were just anybody," Miroku countered, concerned. "But we're your friends man. If somebody messin' with ya, let us know or talk to us or somethin'."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Trust me bro, what's going on with me ya'll don't need to worry about." I waved him off. "Besides, I need to handle my own shit."

"But it helps to talk it out with folks instead of holding it in."

"Thank you Dr. Feel Good but for real, forget it man. I got it."

"Pfft, dude I hope you ain't gettin' soft over some pussy." Koga cackled. "They're a dime a dozen these days. The bitch probably wasn't all that—"

I don't know what possessed me after he said that. All I know was that I was off my couch and cuff Koga by his throat, digging my claws in his throat. "Talk shit about 'em again man. Please do that shit again, I'll rip your fuckin' throat out."

"Ok, ok, ok," Koga coughed, gagging and waving his hands. "Chill dog, it ain't that serious." He wheezed.

"Keep your mouth shut about shit you don' know about Koga. Sesshomaru ain't just a dime a fucking dozen. He's more than that to me." I slammed his stupid ass on the chair before stalking back to my couch. I completely ignored Miroku's bewildered look and Koga's dirty glare that soon turned into astonishment when he realized what I said. It'd just slipped before I had the chance to bring it out but the cat was out of the bag now.

And my chest fastened at the wide eyed expressions I took as disgust.

Fuck them. I'm too far gone to give a damn about it anyway. "Get the hell out." I quietly said to them both.

Miroku blinked, unsure if he heard right. "Inuyasha, wait man. I just wanna—"

"Get. Out." My tone signaled danger and they both knew not to fuck with me when I was like this.

Koga was rubbing his throat, soothing the bruise soon to arise as he stood, jerking his chin for Miroku to follow. But my mortal friend refused to budge. He sat right where he was, disregarding my warning and the subtle flow of youki filling my living room. Things crackled, shit slowly sizzled and yet the only one to take defense was Koga as he too rose a slither of his youki to counter the mixture.

"I see," Miroku sighed, finally standing as well. "When you're ready to talk, we're here man."

"Just get out," I quietly growled.

I saw them share a look out of the corner of my eye before Koga shook his head and they went for the front door. Each patted foot step against my carpet, echoed as loud as my heartbeat as I listened to them leave. I wanted to end my friendship with them before they could with me. I didn't want pity, I didn't want forced companionship. If they couldn't understand—No.

I lowered my eyes to the palms of my hands as my energy steadily gained stability and I cupped my face, dreading the loss of who I considered my very best friends besides Kagome.

The front door opened, and Miroku's scent was the first to go.

But Koga's lingered. He was still standing there, holding the doorknob as if wanting to say something more, but his lips wouldn't work. His shadow cast his quiet actions from the sidewalk and I turned my head away, wishing he'd just go.

"I didn't mean what I said Yash'. Call me when you cool down." Then he left.

And it was the same as when Sesshomaru had closed his door on me before. I chose to let them go so that they wouldn't let me go. I didn't want it to hurt as much as it would when they looked at me with the impure glares I knew would be there. I couldn't stomach the expressions. I kept my face buried in my hands as I tried to shake it free of the burn gradually piercing the back of my eyes. The lump of thick sorrow soon coated the inside of my throat until it left me choking around it to gasp out pitifully.

I thought I had it figured out what I wanted to do but in a flash for that one small moment I couldn't do it anymore. My confidence to confront Sesshomaru had vanished so quickly. All because they'd found out and I was frightened to see the results my confession would bring.

I hated feeling this way. I hated feeling so helpless and confused. I knew what I wanted to do but I wish I could build up the strength to do it. I just. I just wish that I could somehow. . .

My face became dampened as I uncapped them to release the blunt of salty tears down my stained cheeks. I hatefully swiped at the fucking tears, angered that I'd be brought down to this and felt so alone. I cried. Yes I cried for a loss I felt was coming soon and help me I didn't want to be left alone to deal with this.

I didn't want to go through this alone. I just couldn't—

It was just then that the putrid stench of my own misery was suddenly stabbed with the smell of sweet perfume. Light and subtle, but it was enough to ring me off my couch and running to my front door. I'd know her beautiful scent anywhere. I'd loved her since the day I was born.

And God how glad I was that her instincts were so strong. She knew I was upset. She could've possibly sensed it from so many miles away, and it made her come to me. She knew I needed her. Her gorgeous blue eyes, that mile long stretch of black hair—my mouthed balled at the image slowly coming to ahead. That beyond angelic face and warm graceful smile had me jumping over furniture and knocking over everything to get to her; to see that lovely smile that magically made everything go away.

"Mom!" My call was a choked whisper as I yanked my door open and threw myself in this beautiful, strong woman's arms. My mama had come.

She knew her baby boy needed her.

And I cried my heart out as she rubbed my head and rocked me from side to side as she did when I was a little boy.

I'd missed her so much.

I don't know how or what possessed her to come but god I was glad she came. Mama's comfort was exactly what I needed at a time this devastating and heart wrenching. I was near my breaking point; I didn't think I could take much more of this anguish.

But she came.

* * *

><p>We didn't talk or speak a word at first, but I knew we were going to talk eventually. Mama did finally say that we'd talk after I cleaned myself up and she straightened up this rat hole she called my house. I wasn't gonna comment on it and simple went to do as I was told, taking a long hot shower and making sure to wash behind my ears. Mama's always been impeccable when it came to cleanliness and she won't hesitate to check me from top to bottom to be sure I cleaned everything.<p>

Yes she had the power to make a six foot two eighteen year old bend to her will. That stirred a longer session of washing until half my bottle of body wash was gone and my hair was silky clean. All the excess water was rung out and shook free, until it fluffed out. I'll let it hair dry because I don't have the energy to blow dry it for the next hour. I pulled a red hoodie and matching sweats on with a pair of white shocks; they're pity clothes but who gives a damn?

I braided my hair to my scalp in a soggy French link and shoved my hands in my pockets, walking down the hall. My nose was twitching when I smelled something cooking in my kitchen and smile to myself.

Mama could never help herself when it came to making sure I ate good and here she was already grilling something nice. "Hmmm," I loudly hummed. "Dang Mom, ya got it smellin' good in here."

"Feel better?" She hugged me as I came in to peek over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." I whiffed the boiling stew and sighed blissfully. Mama can throw down when she wanted too. "Have I told you the most beautiful lady in the world?"

"You don't need too sweetheart," She winked at me. "Your daddy already does."

"Ew," I crunched. "That's nasty."

"Shut up and go fix the table. Smart mouth."

"Yes Mommy," She tickled behind one of my ears before swatting my butt to get me going to the dining room. I loved those quiet moments at home when I'd play with my mama this way. When I was a pup she'd always shoo me out of the kitchen with a cookie to bribe me to stay in the living room with my lazy daddy. I'd crawl to sit in his lap while he slept in the recliner and eat my cookie. I would purposely dust my crumbs in his nose and quickly leave to watch him snort them out of his nose.

Oh yeah good times. I was a bad ass kid, but he whooped my ass good for that and she told me it served me right for being hard headed. But I could never give her a hard time. Whenever she was around I instantly became an angel.

Because she was mine.

And this was one of those times I needed my guardian angel to help me through this.

When I finished setting the two places, mom came out with two bowls of stew and I was fast to grab them so it wouldn't spill on her. Gratified with my gentlemanly skills, she kissed my cheek and my chest swelled like I'd done something good.

We said grace and then started to eat. Well she ate; I wolfed my food down, burning the hell out of esophagus. I choked and struggled to swallow the thick chucks of steak and soft potatoes soaked lovingly in thick gravy and suckled over the mushy carrots like fingers.

"Boy slow down," Mama giggled, using a napkin to clean off any excess dribble.

"Can't help it. You know I love ya cookin'."

"Hmm mmm, you're just too lazy to cook anything yourself." She dabbed both corners, shaking her head. "You're just like your daddy."

"Like father, like son," I shrugged.

I told her about school and what everyone was doing over our lunch as she told me about what's been going on at home and with my old friends around the neighborhood. Some of the guys I used to hang with were either joining the military or attending school far off elsewhere. Mama said she was glad we all turned into a decent generation unlike those she could say hadn't been as fortunate.

After finishing up I washed the dishes and cleaned off the table while she sat in the living room waiting for us to have our '_talk_'. I tried to prolong the time but in the end you can only wash a couple of pots and bowls for so long before you started scrubbing the material off. I put them all away and feeling the tiny pup I used to be, I timidly started walking to the living room staring at the back of mama's head.

I walked around the couch where she patted her lap and I crawled over the couch, stretching my legs over the arm and resting my face on her thigh. I sighed and waited, looking toward the television instead of her face as she trailed her fingers over my slick banes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Mommy?"

She chuckled, "I know you're going through something rough and I doubt it'll get easier anytime soon."

I nodded. She had no idea.

"But honey I want to know why you're being such a coward."

I nodded—wait what? "Come again?"

Her fingers coiled in my banes, parting the hairs aside to caress my brow. Sighing through her nose, she patted my cheek and said, "I know you've been lying to me Inuyasha."

"Lying about—ouch!"

She smacked my cheek, "Don't insult my intelligence Inuyasha. You know better than that."

"Ow," I rubbed my cheek. "Yes ma'am." Yeah I did know what she was talking about. The only question was how did she find out and why wasn't she trippin'?

"Mr. Mixon told me how you and that young man would go to each other's house practically every day."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes sky bound. Trust Mr. Mixon's retarded ass to run his mouth.

"Hm Mm," She softly smacked my cheek again. "He tells me everything. You are such a nasty child."

"I am not—ouch. Mom god!"

"Don't talk back sweetie." She smiled too nicely. Then her face slacked with concern. "I wish you would've been the one to tell me that you were so happy. I would've loved to meet the person who could make you smile that way." My mom cupped my cheek and turned my head to face her saddened expression. "Inuyasha he told me how you were always smiling, how you never missed a day spending time with that boy and even going as far as to buy gifts? You hadn't done that much for anyone. Not even Kagome."

"Mom," I swallowed, reaching up to touch her soft cheek. "I'm sorry. But I just—I couldn't deal with ya not lovin' me anymore." I dropped my hand. "Come on, . . . who'd want to have a gay son huh? I was worried you'd hate me or something for not givin' you any grandchildren or that I was in love with a man."

"And how would I look as a mother if I didn't think about your happiness coming first?" Izayoi tilted my chin up, thumbing away the tears I didn't know were falling away. "Honey if a man is able to bring that beautiful smile on your face, who am I to stop him? I don't have to have grandchildren to make me happy. _You _are what makes me happy; when I see you smiling." Her index tapped the tip of my nose as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on my brow. "That's enough to make me accept whoever you decide to be with sweetheart."

I sniffled, eyes squinting shut as I buried my face in her stomach to conceal the unmanly croak shot out of my lips. Fucking crying again. Shit.

Mama rubbed my hair and massaged my scalp as I clung to her body. "Shh, shh, it's ok Love." I heard her whisper as she cradled my head and promised me it'd be ok.

Just as she did when I was small.

She kissed my pain and made it go away.

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?" I murmured against his shirt.

My face was pulled from the cozy safety of her stomach as she leveled with a warm and stern glare, "Don't you ever lose sight on what makes you want to live, you understand? I was very disappointed in you when I heard about your argument with that young man.I know you hurt us heart by discarding him like. And in front of your friends."

"Yes mommy I know." Wait a fucking minute. I frowned. How in the hell did she know about the argument? . . . Wow. "Oh for Christ's sake," I slapped a hand over my face. Mr. Mixon just can't keep his mouth shut for shit.

She grabbed my chin and raised my eyes to meet hers, "Regardless of who told me, I don't want you going around making a fool out of yourself again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a watery smile, which she returned just as kind and beautiful as she's always been.

"Now then," Shifting in her seat cushion, Mom reached over to grab a sofa pillow and lifted my head to place it underneath. "Start from the beginning. How exactly did you two get to know each other?"

Wow, thinking back to that time, I could resist thinking over that moment he opened the front door.

"It all started when you asked me to make him a pie," I smile wispily at the memory. "It was Lemon Meringue . . ."

* * *

><p>A new day, a new start.<p>

Things were about to change for the better.

And I will take the first step to make sure they do.

_Ding. Dong. _

Damn the sun was bright as hell today. My hair was killing me being combed back in his too handsome style and this suit? A cream colored Calvin Klein with the chest pocket poking out a red hanky and some stylishly polished black shoes to boot.

I looked like I was ready to go to church.

_Ding. Dong._

Why did I have to wear this stupid red tie around my neck? And did she have to put these stupid creases in my slacks like this? Shit. I hate this.

"_Just a moment."_

There it was; his deep, sultry voice, naturally sizzling over the hairs on my arms and neck.

I gulped, shifting from one foot to the other as I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. My stomach bubbled and my armpits were starting to sweat, but it didn't matter. I wasn't backing down now and I wasn't going to give up.

The doorknob unclicked and turned. . .

. . . It was now or never.

The door swung open in the slowest of motions until Sesshomaru appeared as handsome and regal as I remembered.

I loved him so much. With all that was in me as I took in everything that made him so special, I knew he was meant for me. Inuyasha Shigure was in love with Sesshomaru Espada, forever and always.

And I wasn't ashamed to admit it then; not now, not ever.

I stood proud, strong, eyes not once faltering as I gazed at the man I loved, determination written like stone across my face. No bullshittin' no crazy or any weird out freaky shit. This was really it and I planned to get it right this time.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Well my loves, if no one's noticed by now, this story is coming to an end. There are two or three more chapters left. I'm almost sad I updated so fast. I was enjoying this story. But I know you all enjoy speedy updates so ~shrugs~ Lol. <strong>


	19. Beloved Redemption

**Author's Rant:** Damn. Fanfic is tripping with all these server issues. But aside from that you guys are truly awesome. And thanks so much for reading this story ^_^

**Warning**: Male Sexual Interaction

* * *

><p><strong>Beloved Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shit, if looks could kill . . . <em>I can't remember the last time I had a glare directed at me this nasty. The up and down laser gazes were literally burning holes straight through my body better than Superman could ever achieve. Death was definitely made of liquid steel.

If it wasn't already obvious to my hard headed ass, Sesshomaru did not want to see my sorry carcass here. His hazel eyes were screaming '_kill that fuckin_ _hanyou_' or something to that effect. But too bad for him, I'm not going anywhere until I speak my piece and we at least have some kind of understanding.

The uncontrollable urge to knock all sheets to the wind, flooded my veins like ice as I fixed my eyes on the even plane of broad shoulders supporting the head and eyes of cold recognition. My determination was my only leverage keeping me rooted in on this stoop. I took on a confident '_fuckin' try to_ _move me' _eyes were the messengers for my mood, just as were the wide set of my feet and folded arms.

Mom had me dressed for this special occasion and I'll be damn if I ruined this chance.

And if anything I—I discreetly looked him up and down— damn baby.

Look, I know this isn't the time to be thinkin' something lecherous, but shit Sesshomaru was sexy as hell when he looked like he wanted to kill me. Babe had it going on like nobody's business. From the devilish narrow of his eyes, the upward tilt of his chin and the ridged posture of his body; I wanted to ride his ass raw until he spelled my whole name backwards.

Shit, all I wanted to do right now was fu—

"Talk," Sesshomaru's disdained mockery sliced through the silence like a sharpened blade. "You wish to talk now?"

"Yeah," I was fast to answer, wishing I didn't sound so soft at the sight of 'em. Get rid of the naught thoughts man. Ya gotta focus if ya want babe back. "It's been a while since we could. Maybe we could—"

"There's nothing to discuss," Sesshomaru icily interrupted, fingers coiled around his doorknob. "Seek another method to ease your conscious Inuyasha. You won't find it here."

All my hair briskly shook as I disagreed. "No, it's nothin' like that Sess. I really need to talk to you. I," I swallowed, reaching around to rub the back of neck. "I just want—dammit Sess, I just want to talk. Can we take this inside?" Talking about my emotions this way is so complicated. I want to pour out all I feel for him, lay down everything on the plate but this isn't how I want the scene to play.

"I have nothing to say to you."

My eyes widened a fraction before narrowing stubbornly, "But I have plenty to say to you," I refolded my ears, perking my ears to dagger points. "And I ain't leavin' til ya hear what I have to say."

"Very well. Stay right where you are," Sesshomaru stepped back making to close the door behind him. "I'll have Naraku and Takemaru here in a few minutes."

My foot jammed in the door just as it was about to connect to the frame. "Dammit, Sesshomaru would 'cha chill?" I braced both hands on the door, countering my weight to his. "I'm tryin' to fix things—"

"Get away from my door, Inuyasha. I don't have time for this."

I rammed my shoulder against the door, "Sesshomaru come on babe. Please I just want to—"

Sesshomaru used his right hand to hammer his palm against the door's surface, unfazed at the least by my strength. And there was no comparison since he was easily forcing me back. "Get back!"

"Sess my mom knows!" I yelled, roughly balancing myself on the door. It seemed the only thing I could say to make him stop because my arms were popping at the joints having to deal with countering Sesshomaru's power. I'm glad I didn't have to explain since his immediate silence was possibly his interpretation of what I meant.

The door was yanked from under me so suddenly I stumbled half in the house, nearly colliding into Sesshomaru's chest.

"You told her?" he sounded hardly convinced. The door pulled open further. "Explain yourself."

I straightened myself out, edging my way inside his home, just in case he tried to slam my ass in the door again. "She figured it out on her own but the story behind us? Yeah I told her." I lightly shrugged. "I told her everything."

"What's your definition of _everything _Inuyasha? The lighter version that you want people to see or the hideous truth?

"Sess . . ." I licked my lips and scratched the back of my neck, agitated. "I told her all there was to know. I didn't hide anything."

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed the door, knowing I wasn't going to leave until I had my say. Turning to face me, he puzzled his back against the door, crossing his legs at the ankles and shoving his hands in his pockets. He was ready to listen to whatever bullshit he thinks I have schemed up but boy am I gonna rock his ass when he listens to this.

"I left nothing out Sess. Mom knows it all. From the time we met to the incident in the rain," My cheeks flared a bit. "I even mentioned when we first—ya know. In your house and stuff."

The smallest flicker of surprise appeared and vanished on Sesshomaru's face as I watched him mull over what was said. He looked between wanting to thinking over what I relayed and uttering that I was spitting lies.

"Is this a ploy to gain my trust?" Sesshomaru suspiciously questioned. "I'd hope you wouldn't stoop so low Inuyasha."

And I'm guessing he decided to go with the latter. "I'm not makin' this up," I strongly stressed. "Mom knows everything. My friends," I paused to correct myself. "Those guys you saw from before? They know too."

"Why . . ." Babe closed his mouth, shaking his head at something he conjured and went with another approach. "What do you hope to gain by telling me this?"

"Your respect." I think that's what I wanted most of all. Above all else I truly wanted to win his heart back, but I thought it'd be too soon to ask for so much. It was taking all of my willpower not to run in his arms and wish he'd say we could get over this.

But I know it can't be that easy.

"My respect," Sesshomaru chuckled, shaking his head again. "You've long since lost that much from me and more Inuyasha. I'm appalled it took something of this degree for you to see the error of your ways."

"Sesshomaru God, I know I fucked up!" My voice rose angrily as I stomped up to his face. "But you ain't perfect either man. You put me through just as much hell as I did you!"

Sesshomaru's glare grew deadly. "I put you through the same amount of pain? This much agony?" The murderous glint took another step up to lethal as he stood to his full height, towering over me with his luminous eyes. "You haven't the slightest idea what I've gone through Inuyasha. None!"

I'd never heard Sesshomaru raise his rose a single time. Not once and it was scaring the hell out of me. Each time he got closer, my instincts warned me to keep the space there lest he think about pulling some crazy shit.

"I've done nothing but wallow in shame when I've join my family. I've gone through periods of inner humiliation and have to nurse a wounded pride, not to mention a heart I have never given to another." He'd backed me into the corner wall of his living room. I was away from all eyes, all windows and all visible viewpoints—except for the nearly untamed gleam of Sesshomaru's haunting eyes. "You've made me a fool to believe we could have something Inuyasha. Had I but known you were so cowardly I would've never pursued."

The tips of my ears slowly drooped to the base of my hair as I felt sunken inside. A chill was somehow swirling its way between our bodies and despite the sheer fire of him so near . . . I felt cold. To think he regretted even trying to come on to me; damn that left a sore spot inside me. I'd-I'd never imagined he'd say something that far.

I didn't feel I deserved to look in his eyes and so I forced myself to look away from it. It was the same expression of anguish I wish I never placed there. The look of being precious in his eyes—God I don't want to believe I'd lost that unique gaze.

That look had been meant for me and only me.

"Inuyasha," the whispered pain of my name burned me so I felt the scorch lick my ears. "In so little time you've become important to me. I valued you, treasured you—God help me I've never felt this way for anyone."

I wish . . . I wish I could muster up some kind of courage—any fucking thing just to look at his eyes. But like so many times before I was afraid. I was scared to see his face. He sounded so hurt, so pained. Shit, how could a single night cause so much. "I'm sorry," Was all I could weakly choke. "I-I'm so sorry."

"For what Inuyasha," Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed one of my clenched fists and slammed it into his chest. Right where I could feel a heavy thump pulse through his skin, I felt my face inch up toward where I recognized that tune. The same lullaby rhythm that lured me to sleep at night when I was by his side.

His heartbeat; his strong, once steady heart rate was higher than usual; more pronounced then its subtle calm.

"For doing this to me? This is what you've caused me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru opened my palm, cupping its warm skin over his shirt. "This is what happens when I'm near you. When you're all that's on my mind. When all I want to do is take you in my arms and damn all that happened."

The innards of my throat fastened too tightly for me to swallow my guilt. My eyes squinted shut as I moved my fingertips over the vibrate pulse, I'd so stupidly lost. I could feel the wound somewhat bleeding inside. His injury was so much deeper than this. No, I've caused more an even great consequence.

The most sacred relic in Sesshomaru's personality had been damaged nearly beyond repair.

His strongly enforced pride had been loosened, inflicted by flicks of damaged due to my ignorance. There will always be a scar here where I'd so evilly left this wound.

But like all wounds, this one would heal as well. And because of this, I needed to fight out of my self-loathing to let him see that I too had been hurt. I suffered just as much as he if not more. I've lost an aspect of myself that'll never be returned. I can never go back to the way I once was. The old Inuyasha has been killed off and replaced with one of more . . . difference.

And it was as I lifted our hands and kissed their pressed join that I found some strength to lift half of my gaze up to see the twirls of dimmed glimmer before me. "You hurt me too Sesshomaru." My voice's earlier brashness evaporated, becoming a softer tone. "When you—when you walked away from me that day, you didn't give me a chance. I-I didn't have a chance to handle this." My lips kissed another section of our joined palms and my grip tightened when Sesshomaru tried to ring himself free.

"I walked away to salvage what was left of my dignity."

"You left before I could have a chance to regulate what I was feelin' right then." I countered slightly stronger. "Sess, do you have any idea what I went through becoming something—someone else? I've never had to experience anything of this magnitude. Never. How was I supposed to react?"

"You were supposed to trust me to lead the way."

"I didn't know I could," I swallowed roughly against the solid lump, lowering my gaze. "For fuck sakes Sess, I was just getting used to it bein' the two of us. Gettin' used to everything without all the fuss of sharing and lettin' folks know." My knees buckled from the memory of that day. Just recollecting those final images tore something in me. "You left before I could get used to any of this shit. I'm new to this. I don't, I wouldn't know how to—damn," If there was any way I could fuse the best words to explain I would but it was so hard. I keep feelin' as if I'll say the wrong thing or mess up and make him distance even more from me. "I didn't know what to do . . ."

And for the longest moment of my life I waited and I prayed for anything to happen then. I didn't care where this took us from here but at last we had finally gotten this out in the open. What was said had been said and all that was left to deal with was the aftershock. Relief had only wavered on my shoulders after the back and forth confession but the pressure hadn't lifted.

It was still there, chaining my shoulders in a deflated slump. The quiet was deafening and eerily distilled. I felt caught in some kind of suffocating vortex being cramped against this corner and Sesshomaru standing there staring down at the top of my head. I knew he was looking at me. I had this sense he was waiting, wondering what was to happen next.

In a sense, my mind too me I was waiting for something to happen too. What or why, I didn't know. As I said before anything at this point would suffice. I was hating and yet appreciating the quietness between us. My despise for it because I couldn't figure out what he was thinking and my gratitude because it gave me just a little longer to be in his presence.

But if the point came where he asked me to leave—God I hope he didn't ask that shit of me. I don't think I could find the strength to push my legs to that door.

Both of my hands came to cuff my arms around my torso as I heaved a deep blow through my nose and chanced a small peek out the corner of my eye. A little gasp left my lips when I noticed Sesshomaru's face averted from me, eyes crinkled and lips grimly thinned. Long breaths increased and flattened the wide set of his for every inhale and exhale while his fists clutched at his sides. Maybe to keep from touching me or worse, I didn't know. I hate seeing the confliction roll over his expression.

But for all it was worth, what I wanted to do was kiss his pain away. Just get him to see I'm willing to start over if he was. It was all I wanted if it'd make him feel better . . .

I nervously decided along the roads of insanity to take a small gamble as I took one stretched step. A few inches separated us, barely enough to qualify for personal space. I kept my head forward in case he delivered a look urging me to back up.

I wouldn't want too. I needed to feel his heart. A familiar spot where my head once laid on the nights we spent together.

Another step brought me nearer until I was even with the tiny view of his pectorals rising out of his t-shirt and where that heartbeat beckoned me was where I gingerly rested my temple against. My arms were still clinging around my upper body to keep from touching him, but I felt so relieved to hear that familiar tune, thumping so wildly.

And it was because of me. In a way, it soothed me to know I still possessed this effect on him. He felt something for me—if he ever denied it, all I had to do was listen to know if it was true. It roared against my face every so often pounding harder or softer to the erratic pattern. A sting constricted the back of my eyes, hot and muggy as I nuzzled my cheek against his chest and pressed our chests as one.

Our bodies were still the same missing pieces to our puzzle. I softly smiled. It was nice to hear—

Suddenly a large hand griped me so fast around my neck and a thumb tilted my chin up. It scared me shitless; I jolted in surprise and simply stared. There was so much fire raging around before me. Emotions careening from our liquid stares, his unidentifiable and mines so mixed. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath fan my lips. What was he going to do? Had I done something wrong? Did he really not want me to touch him?

The shades of brilliant honey to molten gold shunned violently in his eyes even as they softened and slowly dampened as he narrowed their color to slender slits. I somehow swallowed around the engaging lump threatening to steal my oxygen as I nervously wondered what would happen next.

Sesshomaru's body steered me back until I was suctioned in the corner, cutting off any escape I would've had. Then he dipped his head down, lips only a wind current away from mine as he spoke.

And I stopped breathing.

"Don't _ever _hurt me like that again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru slowly said to me. "I swear if you do, you'll regret it."

All I did when I heard that was stare into his eyes, stunned speechless. Was he—was Sesshomaru giving me another chance? Oh God please don't let this be a dream. For fucking sakes my heart wouldn't be to take it. The swollen mass in my throat erupted in a tight gasp that came as a jerked sob as tears streaked down the sides of my face. My lashes became pregnant with the salty drops until they weighed my lids over both my eyes.

I shakily squeezed off the remaining space and rested on head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slam my eardrums. Shit. He meant what he said. I wasn't going to mess it up again. I swear.

The progressing inactivity lasted for a long time until finally Sesshomaru lifted his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. That alone pulled a chuckled choke from me and a fresher batch of tears I didn't care was soaking my face. I was so damn glad.

Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell against mine as he rested his chin between my ears. "Swear it to me as I vow the same to you Love. You'll never hurt us like this again?" His rumbled question echoed like a crystal spring in my ear.

I vigorously nodded against him, just too happy to have this second chance. "I won't. I swear I won't Sess." I rubbed my face against his body, roughly tasting his scent through my nose. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you."

Sesshomaru lend back, forcing me to find it within myself to see his face again and what I saw brought forth another round of tears.

That look . . . the only he had only reserved for me was glistening his eyes as pure as sunshine. Like the most precious gift given, that was what that look represented to me. My heart bloomed with so much joy I thought I'd pop.

His face was contoured in its expressionless façade but I could see what he held for me. And I hoped he could see what I had for him.

I reached up, wrapping my hands around his neck and on automatic actions, his hands lowered to my hips. Something relative to doubt crossed Sesshomaru's eyes but I knew how I could erase it. I stood to my tip toes and briefly, very briefly connected our lips together for a kiss. Sesshomaru didn't respond at first and so I did it once more, lingering on. But nothing happened. I repeatedly caressed his lips with mind, wishing something would happen.

I was getting concerned. A small whimper sung in my throat. Please Sesshomaru, we're so close now.

I guess my thoughts were telepathic because just as I thought that, the hands on my hips squeezed and I was roughly shoved against the wall from the force of sheer lust in his lips. One of his legs, crossed between mine, a little under my crotch and all I could think was _'Thank God.' _Monstrous thrilled snaked through me as the pressure returned just as eagerly as mine.

Home. Damn it felt like I was back home.

I felt the slide of hot tears painting my face as he nipped and suckled my bottom lip. His tongue swiped and probed at my mouth until I opened and felt the thrill of familiar grounds being tasted again. Hot, sleek, thickness curved and exploded old flavors on my taste buds as Sesshomaru wormed around all of my mouth. My fangs, my cheeks and especially my tongue were reclaimed by him. All of his unique juices were flooding back to me like nectary sugar—fuck the best kind in the whole world.

I heard and felt his deep growl as a slow grind began in a tight dance. Swirls, tugs and pulls nastily twirled frantically from my mouth to his as he ordered control from me. His lower half was grounding me into the wall but I didn't care. I loved every second of it.

I felt his dick already poking concrete and mixed steel into my already hard on. I was sucking air in when I could and being quick to capture the split second lost. My hands grabbled as much of his hair as I could to angle his head in for a closer penetration. I wanted to feel all of him and—damn he was vicious.

Sesshomaru hiked my leg around his waist and slide his hand to cup the ball of my ass. One squeeze had me moaning between a growl and whine. "Good, so good," I huskily groaned against his mouth. "So fuckin' sweet."

"Mm mm," Sesshomaru wasn't up for words so he dubbed his rough humps as enough to decipher what he was feeling right now.

This suit had served its purpose—shit I wish I had worn a basic polo and some jeans. There was too much going on. I felt both our erections scrubbing but not enough to feel the sensations. Somewhere in our foggy haze, I was peeling off my blazer and unbuttoning my shirt, while Sesshomaru busily skilled his fingers at my belt bucket. Oh damn I can't wait until we get to the good part—

"Ohhh my, we came just in time."

Shiiit. I broke our kiss, pissed beyond belief when I heard that voice.

By now my leg was wrapped nice and snug around his waist and my chest was hanging on muscular view—and shit when did I rip off Sesshomaru's shirt?

I must be on that Incredible Hulk Horny.

"Ahem, so I'm guessin' ya'll made up then or is this a booty call?"

My head hit the back of the wall as Sesshomaru's head lazily cocked back at the two pairs of wide set eyes, looking between the two of us. At first we said nothing to either Rin or Bankotsu but I really wasn't up for talking when we were about to get the gold.

But I wasn't going to let this same shit happen before. I was still apprehensive about this. Sesshomaru could feel it as he nuzzled soft kisses against my neck. "Well." He gently encouraged. "What would you call this?"

What would I call this? Hm. Sesshomaru was giving me the lead on where we were going with this?

Keh did he really need ask me? I already know what I want from him and though I still feel the tingles of worry boiling within, I wasn't going to back down now.

Not when we'd made it this far.

I know what I wanted and what I wanted was my babe.

I pressed my lips together before a nasty grin spread my lips a mile wide. I shifted so that my leg could touch the ground and eased the rest of my shirt off my shoulder. I patted Sesshomaru's chest to step aside so I could face the two folks. This was going to be the start of a new beginning and the end of their crazy bullshit.

Rin looked me up and down as Bankotsu crossed his arms, tapping his sassy foot.

Boy I'm about to eat this shit up. "We made up." I casually lifted a shoulder. "I love him, and he loves me. Simple as that assholes, but we ain't doin' the fuckin' here. I'ma take my babe upstairs to let him know how much I love 'em." I beckoned Sesshomaru to me and right as he came by my side just as half-dressed and sexy. I leaned my head up to kiss him just as messy as earlier. My tongue came out and so did his on full display for both of them to see—and to add a little spice, my hand reached down to massage his heated bulge through his pants.

Shit if I could take a picture of those faces.

I loved that growl he gave me. I winked as I peppered off the smooch and twisted my head to see both their jaws touching the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse us," I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, arrogantly walking to the stairwell. "We have some fuckin' to do."—shit my stomach was hurtin'. I can't believe I just kissed a man in front of two folks I barely knew.

But damn it was worth it.

I side glanced babe down behind me to see if I did ok and when I got that puckered kiss, I gave him one just as well. My own puckered air kiss and a wink to show I was ready for my reward. Without a second guess, I pulled my man behind me, ready for that fuck of a life time he promised me.

"Well I'll be damned," I heard Rin say from downstairs. "Ole dude done went and got his ding ding back."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Sesshomaru's gonna break ole dude in half lol. Two chapters left to go my loves. The story ends this week. ^_^<br>**


	20. Happiness, True Utter Happiness

**Author's Rant:** Well . . . time for that lemon lol.

**Warning:** Male x Male sexual intercourse.

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness, True Utter Happiness<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearing that moment of truth; right where we approached the door that all too familiar nerve bursting with anxious fit was beginning to flutter the pit of my stomach. The closer I neared his bedroom, the very place where we shared our first memories, the more worried I began to feel. I wasn't sure if this step would bring us closer or be a mild relief of our stress.<p>

No matter how close we came to that door, it still seemed distant. Almost like I was caught in a twilight daze, when I reached for the knob, my hand couldn't reach it. As I felt around and wandered over the door, it was because I knew my doubt was emerging that I couldn't push my way in.

I was beginning to doubt there would be any recovery from this . . . The tips of my claws lightly traced over the wooden surface until bending off midway, falling limp by my side. I didn't want this to be about just sex. Sure I wanted to be fucked hard enough to bend steel but . . . damn I'm getting freaked with this emotional shit.

Eyes closed as I stepped back from the door, bowing my head away. I want too but—

"Feeling regretful already?" I heard Sesshomaru say against my ear as he pulled my back to his chest. "That normally happens after sex."

"Just nervous," My voice dragged through the effects of my concern.

"My dear Inuyasha, nervous? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know—wait," I twisted around in his arms to see a wink gape me and a kiss caressed my temple teasingly. "Fuck you," I chuckled lightly.

"Fuck indeed." He kissed me again. "Which I hope we can get to quite soon," the slow grinds against my ass wordlessly say he was ready to get to the gold.

I gave him the same enthusiastic scrub of my ass, even as I sighed shaking my head. "I'm ready, it's just," I chewed my bottom lip, thinking of the best way to word my issue. "Will this resolve all our troubles? I don't think fuckin' is gonna take away the problems all at once." Unless we screwed until we couldn't remember where we were but—damn get ya head out of the gutter man.

"No," Sesshomaru huskily murmured. "We could make love all night long but it won't forever delay our troubles." He turned me around to face him, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. "There will always be worries, issues, problems . . . your reckless temper and foul language." I sniggered a little, then a soft kiss nestled my brow. "It won't be perfect, but I'll love to resolve them with you."

I don't know how babe did it, but he always knew what to say to take the edge off of any situation. Always strong, always confident. God I loved him so much.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, holding me so close my face burrowed deep into his neck. The spicy scent of his sexy cologne washed all over my aura. Gentle kisses fluttered over the tips of my canine ears, the sides of my face and the corners of my lips. My eyes drifted shut against the sensual touches litter me like peppered fire.

"So my love," Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled against my hair, so sexily my knees buckled. "Have we solved those flutters or will we need to—"

I pulled my head back, head shaking fast. "Hell no, let's fuck." All this hot, emotional shit was making me horny. Courage and lovey dovey shit be damned, I wanted the smutty stuff now.

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

* * *

><p>After the endless hours of love making, slow sexing and break back fucking, me and Sesshomaru finally emerged from his bedroom, looking a hot raunchy mess. Splashes of white and silver were tangled, knotted and pulled in every which away, bodies were cramping in areas I didn't know could get like that and man we smelled like pure dicks and ass.<p>

Sesshomaru ran us a bath and pretty much had to carry me to the bath like a bitch because I couldn't stand to walk on my sore thighs, legs, hips, ass, and everything attached from the waist down. It was while were butt ass naked in his Jacuzzi tub that I learned some very interesting details that flew right over my head from before.

"So wait, Bankotsu's who?"

"Rin's friend."

I paused with the soap in my hand. "And you two aren't fuckin'?" Sesshomaru cast me an evil glint as I raised my hands. "Hey man just askin'. Ole dude was the da' one who said _see ya tonight_," I mocked his surfer dude voice.

"He and Rin are study partners for the same subject as me. I tutor them occasionally when the help is needed."

I blinked. "Then what the fuck was he tryin' to prove?"

"How cowardly you were."

Blunt and to the point. That's my babe. "Okkk so what will he gain from us getting' together? He doesn't know me."

"No, but he does frequent a certain pornography shop downtown." Sesshomaru crooked his finger for me to get closer as he ran a soft towel over my chest. "There's a young man there he fancy's."

"Oh," Must be the guy with the red eyes and braided hair. Sure looked like Bankotsu's type but I doubt he'll be topping that guy. Thunder demons don't go down so easily.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

The rag paused over my stomach. "There's other things you need to fix besides our relationship."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know." I dipped my head back into the water, soaking it half of it to the middle and lifting up to hand to Sesshomaru. "You think she'll forgive me?"

Sesshomaru squirted a palm of shampoo in his hand and combed it through my hair. "Hm, perhaps." He jerked his chin to his own hair and I grabbed it to do the same with his.

"You're not even gonna sugarcoat it with a yes, or definitely Yasha or something positive?" I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair.

"No."

"Fine. . . bastard."

"Brat."

My lip tilted. "Asshole." Scratch that. "Pussy."

"Devil seed."

"Jerk."

"Fool."

I laughed shaking my head as I leaned forward to press a short kiss to his lips. "You're gonna go with me?"

He kissed me back. "If you wish."

Another kiss commenced, longer and lingering between tongue and lip. "I'd like that," I purred teasingly as I felt his hand snake to my hard on.

"I'm sure you would."

"I love you." I chuckled as I started going under.

"I love you too." And he winked before the tips of my ears disappeared down below.

* * *

><p>I sighed for possibly the tenth time as I stared worriedly at the large two story estate, neatly sculpted from one to the other and lusciously crafted with exotic green life.<p>

My leather seat was my only savior and the clasp of my seatbelt my only excuse not to get out of the car. But I needed to do what I had to set things right.

It's just I was afraid of what she'd say. After what I said, I doubted Kagome would forgive me for being a coward. She only opened her heart to those she truly cared for and when double crossed, more than likely you weren't gonna get back in.

Sesshomaru reached down to grasp my hand and brought it to his lips. "Nervous?" He mumbled.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru placed another kiss to my fingers. "You think she'll even listen?"

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder. "Only one way to know."

He was right and sitting in the care like a wimp wasn't gonna get me anything. So with some built up courage, I leaned over to give babe a brief kiss before hoping out of his car and jogging to the front door of Kagura's pad.

The button down red shirt, Sess gave me was rolled at the sleeves and tucked in the only pair of pants I had left over his house. So I had to borrow one of his shirts and since we both had an issue with hair, we only wrung them out and dealt with coming out with thick plaits.

I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the door of his car with his hands in his pockets.

He winked and I smiled, taking a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock—

_Ahh Kagura yes. Right there baby!_

_Right there Love?_

_Yes, yes, yes right there. That's it!_

_Say my name baby._

_Kagura, Oh yes Kaguraaaaa!_

Oh

My

Motherfuckin'

God.

I gulped real long and hard as I whipped around to Sesshomaru and mouthed, wide eyed. "_They fuckin'_."

He blinked at me with a "_What?_"

I jerked my hips to mimic air style thrusts and his mouth formed a perfect _O._ I waited for what he wanted me to do as I pumped my shoulders, confused. He shrugged and gestured with his fist to knock anyway.

I gave a fangy grin, thinking the same thing he was thinking. Feeling a little playful, I cleared my throat suddenly not feeling as scared and raised my hand to—bang the living hell out of that bitch's door. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to them both cuss and fuss a mile a minute while, shuffling to clean up the mess they must've made. I heard air fresher being sprayed and soon footsteps coming toward the door.

Squaring off my shoulders, I cracked my neck on both sides and folded my arms just as Kagura came opening the door with the bed case of wild hair I'd ever seen. I'll admit ole girl looked smoking with her red eyes wild and hair all in a tangled flump, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe.

Kagura acted as if she wasn't just fuckin' Kagome's lights out as she cocked a hip on the frame of her door. She looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru and greeted. "Sesshomaru."

"Kagura," He said back.

She turned to me. "Mutt."

"Bitch." I greeted just as sweet. "Where's Kagome?"

"Busy," Her throaty voice grumbled. Flipping a tendril over her shoulder, she gave me a once over before saying. "What do you want?"

"I need to apologize."

"For?"

I sighed. Damn I knew this tramp was gonna give me a hard time. "For being a scaredy cat, pussy, asshole that was too afraid to admit he was in love with another man who happens to be Sesshomaru Espada whom I plan to spend the rest of my life with if he'll have me and . . . I want our friendship back. For real."

Kagura simply quirked a delicate brow and softly smirked, "Good boy."

"Kagura who's that?" I heard Kagome ask as she came from behind.

"Your boring ass ex," Kagura rolled her eyes as she shifted for Kagome to come. I watched as each pedicured nail cradled under my ex's chin and lifted her eyes up. "You have three minutes."

"Ok," Kagome bubbly promised. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"You do that," They kissed. "And bring the whipped cream." She huskily whispered and smacked a flat hand to Mai Mai's ass.

When Kagura left us alone, Kagome was sporting a nice sized splash of red all over her face, which she failed to cover with her hands.

"Ahh, ya'll some freaky freaks eh?"

"Be quiet," she giggled, hiding her face from me. "You're such a pervert."

The playful moment was an easy ice breaker. It'd always been our special way to mend things before getting to the grit of the issue. It was as I gazed down at her and those maple sweet eyes began to darken that I felt so mad at myself for ever hurting her the way I had.

"Kagome," I licked my lips and shook my head. "I fucked up with cha and," I shook my head. "I'm sorry for messin' up."

She hugged her torso, thinking back to that day. "You hurt me when you called him that Inuyasha. If that was what you thought about him, it made me wonder what it was you thought about me and Kagura." She blew through her nose, "Why would you say something so cruel about him?"

"Because. . . I didn't know what I had then and I'd nearly lost it." I chuckled softly. "But he was willing to give me a second chance." Turning to my side, I looked around to see Sesshomaru offering me his small smile. "And I don't ever plan on fuckin' it up with 'em."

Kagome too, eased over to see the same longing, expression in Sesshomaru's eyes—the same look Kagura would always give her during those small moments they sweetly shared together. A look of pure love only a demon could give to those they truly treasured. "Yes," Kagome suddenly punched me in the chest. "And you better not ever mess it up, or I'll kick your butt. You hear me!"

"Yeah Mai, damn. Me and the whole damn neighborhood heard ya." We laughed a little bit before settling back in a calmer peace. "So, we cool?" I held out my balled fist.

Kagome looked skeptical for a quick second and shrugged, cocking a pouty lip up. "Like the other side of a pillow." Then she came up to me and gave the best hug I could've ever asked for.

And for the briefest second we eased back and gave each other the smallest kiss on the lips, before pulling away. Her hand reached for mine and I took a hold of it bringing her palm to my lips. "I love you Mai, Mai."

She smiled. "I love you too Yashee."

I stepped back, holding onto her hand until distance broke us apart and we were finally going our separate ways. I turned on my heel, meeting the understanding eyes of my babe and walked straight into his open arms, relief flooding my chest. I felt so happy, so content with myself for taking that step forward without fear and worry.

I was finally content. More so than I've ever been in a really long time.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway with her arm around Kagura's waist. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

The chuckle in my stomach came forth husky and deeply sexy. I leaned up to give my babe a long lingering kiss, right in front of our friends. I cupped his cheek, and he caressed mine until I pulled away with the shittest grin on my face. I looked over at Kagome who had the biggest smile on her face and Kagura's ass rolling her eyes.

As I turned around in my babe's arms, I called back to my best friend, feeling happier than I've ever been. "Nah, I ain't just happy. I'm in love!" I tilted my head back. "In love with you." I whispered to Sesshomaru's face.

"And I you, Inuyasha." And we kissed for another heart stopping moment, melting in the other's embrace for all he was worth.

Happy? Oh no we weren't. Keh,we were so much more than that.

In love? Yes. That's where our happiness lied.

Being together. That's what made us truly happy.

* * *

><p>T<strong>BC: ~Sniffles~ <strong>


	21. Finishing Touch

**Author's Rant**: Sorry guys. I got caught up reading a Fanfic. Lol Here's the final chapter. I hope it finishes up on all that needed to be wrapped up. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Finishing Touch<strong>

* * *

><p>Damn I've done a whole lot of scary shit in my day. We're talking from stealing my dad's shaving cream and him finding out about it, to confronting Sesshomaru to win his heart back. But this here what I was doing now, I was close to shitting in my freshly pressed jeans and ripping off my navy and stripped red polo to high tail it to the nearest exit.<p>

Unfortunately my only exit was being blocked off my a certain stoic face jerk who was also attired in a similar fashion of dark blue jeans and a crimson button up, undone at the base of his neck. I wish I could possess that smooth, collected stance he had, casually draped against the side of my bathroom door, arms crossed and head cocked with so much arrogance I wanted to fuck our plans and fuck him instead.

We'd only been together three full days since our rekindling and around the second day when I came home, I found a note from mom saying she'd be arriving back with my old man in tow. I was horrified to read on that since I took forever coming back home, it meant we'd patched things up and to expect the correct protocols for blessings and parent meetings.

As if it wasn't bad enough I had to get Kagome back in good terms with me now I had to finalize the deal with an approval from my mama and now daddy too? Dad wasn't all hyped up and went ape shit like my mama because he always learned to let her scream until she got tired and joined him on the couch to watch TV. But when he got pissed there were times even mama got scared and had to shut her mouth. I remember that one time I broke his favorite baseball bat signed by a famous player, while I was outside playing stick ball with a few friends.

Boy did he wear my ass out with that belt. I couldn't sit for two straight days and even by the time it was healed I had to inch on those ass cheeks to keep the sting at bay.

Now questions and confusion of how this day would go were boiling wildly in the pit of my stomach and the entirety of my mind. I could only wonder what he would think, finding out his son was dating another man or if he did approve, what the hell he was going to say to Sesshomaru.

I mean hell I was his one and only child, his only baby boy. A man like him wouldn't be able to resist regulating some ground base rules about how he wanted his child treated. Kagome had been no exception when it came to this and when we broke up . . . well . . . let's just say Pop wasn't feeling all that pleasant when he saw her ass again.

There'd been cuss words, some yellow, a pitch of don't come back here again bitch and some major apologizing when mama found out.

So I was expecting nothing short of difference from my old man if he welcomed Sesshomaru with opened arms or banished him to the pits of hell for corrupting his son's mind.

Damn, then there was that own age difference thing and the fact that Sesshomaru was a full bloodied dog demon.

Shit that territory shit was gonna be raw.

"You seemed troubled?" Sesshomaru figured as he crossed his legs at the ankles.

"No shit," I grunted as I ran a comb through the side lock for some God reason refused to grow with the rest of my hair. "I never liked bringing anyone I dated to see my parents 'cause it was always something crazy involved."

Sesshomaru lifted a manicured brow, "Such as?"

I gave him a narrowed look, "Babe its best you find out on your own. Me explainin' it at gonna save you from this shit."

"Should I be worried?"

Another drawn look was tossed as my wordless way of saying you'll find out in a few.

My comb hit a small snag in my side lock while putting a small concentration on my babe and it took a second to detangle it but soon I was primed and prepped for this moment of truth. As I examined the results of my final trim, turning my head side to side, looking for any misleading pieces of hair sticking up where they weren't supposed too and running a quick brush over my ears to reduce that fluff dried look. Whenever I checked to see for perfection I always ended up finding something extra needing my attention and no one would be surprised that my patience was wearing thin.

"Damn," I softly sneered when discovering another trail of uneven hair failing to match its brothers and sisters in the smooth white trail behind my back. "I'm never gonna be ready."

"Inuyasha."

"Yo?" I answered absentmindedly since my thoughts were debating over the consequences of cutting my hair to a boy cut or dealing with a lengthy ponytail like Koga sported.

My breath caught for a second when Sesshomaru's came around my waist, tugging our bodies in the usual stand up spoon. I coaxed my head to the side, catching view of temple since his chin was resting on my shoulder. "You look fine," he whispered against my jaw.

"Keh, ya ain't gotta tell me," I said all smug. "I was born fine, raised fine and will die fine."

"Then what ails you?"

I paused, moistening my lips as was his learning habit when I hesitated to say what was on my mind. "Just some stuff," I mutely answered. "Just worried about how this'll go and if everything will vote well." I glanced up to meet his even gaze in the mirror seeing he too was watching my reaction as well. And strangely I couldn't see a speck of concern in his eyes. "You ain't nervous?"

"Immensely so," He honestly replied, which to my open mouth shock I was surprised to hear him say.

But his expert poker face had me thinking he was all for the meeting, ready to strike in without a moment's opinion. You can imagine how my mouth gaped like fish as I determined the best way to reply and trying to ease through the haze of humorous stupor.

"Would you rather I go about with fear of the unknown?" Sesshomaru mumbled against my neck. "You're barely holding up your own, it wouldn't make sense to show my concern."

"Yeah but," I turned around in his arms. "I'm here too babe. If you're nervous hell ya gotta tell me."

"I don't exhibit my emotions to people. It makes it complicated to keep my reputation in tact you realize."

I rolled my eyes and patted his chest, playfully. "You can't be badass all the time. Believe me I tried that shit and look where it got me."

"Hm I know. . . Inuyasha."

I sucked in just as I did whenever Sesshomaru lowered himself down to my level, expecting a kiss.

Only this time, I felt his face hover above me for a while before the press of his brow cooled against my skin and his nose brushed mine, just like an eskimo smooch. I released long sigh, contently closing my eyes, leaning as much as I could without bringing our lips together; I just savored this kind of physical connection as his way of cherishing me for a soft moment. His hands came to rest against the small of my back, and in turn I brought mine up to cup his chest, chuckling to myself.

"Something funny," The minty scent teased against my lips.

"Nah," I chuckled again. "I'm just . . . hell it's nothin'." Shit I didn't want to mess up the mood. Too much girly shit in a single setting could mess a brother's game up. I declared myself too much of a simpleton when it came to how much I truly enjoyed doing this kind of snuggling with him.

It made me feel all gooey inside, ya know, like you're warmed by eating a freshly baked cookie or humming nicely after sipping some heated cocoa in front of an open fire.

I simply basked in the wake of these rarity when he showed his physical connection of how much he loved me.

And I wanted so much to stay this way with him, but when both our ears quirked at the sound of three sharp door knocks, my heart sunk nervously and I opened my eyes to see his honey gape lined with me.

"They're here."

"Hm," He kissed me briefly, a little too soon for me and stepped back, interlocking our hands together. "Are you ready?"

Swallowing a huge gulp of air conditioned air, roaring quietly from the ventilation above us, I checked my reflection one last time just to be on the safe side. But when I saw Sesshomaru shaking his head with the smallest smile on his face I couldn't help sniggering at his annoyance and reached up to kiss his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Inu no Touga Shigure.<p>

A man of extremely high statures in many places, and even a couple of countries as a well-rounded fellow. With a job as a seasoned attorney and an extended reputation fairly known for being cool yet stern, Inu No Touga was better not messed with. From the tips of his pointed Inu ears, his shapely slanted gold eyes and one set of navy stripes, to the wide, bulky spread of his body, he easily powered over all who stood before him in my suddenly too small living room.

Well he would've towered over everyone if Sesshomaru hadn't happened to be the exact height of my father saves for a one or two by my babe.

For the longest time after I escorted my mom and dad inside, Sesshomaru for some reason had took to standing in a clearing of my room, dead center and my father came stalking evil eyed until he stood in front of him, eyes cold and commanding for respect.

Sesshomaru though had taken to shifting most of his weight to his left foot and folding his arms defiant of anyone daring to make him bend backwards. I on the other hand was sitting next to mama, holding her hand which she patted to calm my nerves as I exchanged a worried glance between the two important men in my life.

There were no spoken desires or hand gestures offered to greet the other male. There was only this sense of sizing up the other in curious and yet barreling measures to see if they were worth the time.

During the midst of this mama had explained that she had to ease the subject on to Pop about me being coupled with a man and that he wasn't too keen on learning about this development. But after some time to think it over and detailing what she'd seen for herself to him, my dad slowly and very reluctantly came to terms with the fact that Sesshomaru made me happy.

However she couldn't stop him from coming to see the very man who dared to try and take his son from him. So in the end that lead to them coming all the way up here to engage Sess in some parenting concerns and no, no's on what they wanted to happen and what they were against.

But if I had to be honest, I was fucking close to cussing both their asses out for just standing like a couple of stuck up dicks, acting like no one else was in the room. And I was about to do just that, when I opened my mouth to speak and just as the first word left my lips, I received the most evil glare from my father to keep quiet.

My ears sagged in my hair as I inched closer to my mama in case he decided to go ape shit on me. Inwardly, yeah I was pissed because I knew exactly what was going on between them and I wasn't able to interpret the behavior because of my dear ole mother. She told me she was going to raise me to be sophisticated and well mannered; she didn't want me to grow up knowing the full primitive customs of my other half.

So it was for that reason I felt obligated to grant her a single eyed glare that she knew I deserved. But all she could reward me with was an apologetic shrug and a pat on my ears. "Touga love," She started sweetly, looking his way. "Do you think you could wrap up your caveman issues a bit early? I do want to speak with Mr. Mixon before we leave here."

I heard my father sigh and felt his agitation at being interrupted of his whatever the fuck he was doing. "Mind your business woman, the men are having a moment." Boy daddy must be in a mood if he's talking to mama like that because either he's lost his mind or completely forgot who he's married too.

"Touga."

Well, that's my cue to find another spot to sit. Mama said his name meaning shit's about to blow off. I blew as I stood, casually acting like I was going to get a cup of drink when I was really putting some distance between me and my mama's purse, because lord knows what she's carrying since today's Saturday.

My new form of safety ended up being my counter top in front of the kitchen where from here I could see, Sesshomaru's profile and Pop's face more fully sculpted in a frown that he assumes supposed to be intimidating.

One of my ears swerved to the side when I heard some rustling from where I previously was and low and below, my mom was digging through her purse for something and before I could ask what she was doing, I heard a deep throaty growl come from the two staged Inuyoukai.

"So, Sesshomaru Espada," My dad started off, giving my babe a once over. "I've heard some decent words about you from my wife and failed to get a word out at all from my son," That part was directed towards me but I waved it ignoring him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I've nothing negative to give reason for possible disrespect."

Dad's nostrils flared as he inhaled the subtle scents of colliding youki. "An Espada you say you are."

Sesshomaru again, offered the same positive gesture.

"By any chance would your father be InuTaisho Espada, the same young man who's partner for Hueco, Donte and Espada Defensive Law Firm?"

"Yes."

"Oh?" I glanced over to see my mother suddenly interested in their closed off conversation. "Does that mean your mother is Ms. Sukiko Espada?"

I looked over to see my father's interests reach his hairline and back to see Sesshomaru once more deliver a nod.

That sent my mother into a tail spin flurry as she popcorned off the couch and ran over, shoving her husband to the side and grasping Sesshomaru's hand much to everyone's surprise. "I'm very fond of your mother. We were close friends during our college days."

"Are you Izayoi Shigure then?" Sesshomaru questioned in case he was mistaken. At her nod, a softer look appeared in my boyfriend's eyes. "Ah, she's told me a great deal about when I was young. You and here were sorority sisters if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh yes, your mother was such a hotty tot thing back in those days. She used to whip out a hand and have at least ten boys coming to her beckoning."

Oh wow. Don't 'cha just hate when your parents magically know every damn body? I swear I can take them to the store and they'd swear up and down they know the person's mama, daddy, sister, brother and all that stuff.

"She told a similar story about you Mrs. Shigure," Sesshomaru cleared his throat, darting a glance at me and my dad. "Was it true you were able to convince the football team that if they dated you they'd receive a million dollar night spent in Iza Land?"

"What the heck?" Saved myself from that hell term but I was damn near close to saying it.

"A night in Iza Land?" My dad folded his thick arms as his face wore a very frightening expression. "Do tell?"

"Oh hush Touga. As if you weren't a whore back in your day."

Daddy gasped, much to my amusement. "I dated one girl at a time thank you."

"One every five minutes" Mama snorted as she patted Sesshomaru's hand like he was a child witnessing a fight. "Don't worry dear, he's just upset because he was one of those football players who I promised a night in Iza Land."

"But I was the one who flowered Iza Land and shut the theme park down for repairs."

"Oh my god!" I shrieked covering my ears. "Yo, your son's in here ya know. Keep that junk to parental rating!"

"It was a night in Iza Land that you were conceived you crazy Boy. And," Dad folded his arms, thinking back to that night. "I do believe we named a ride after you. What was it baby?"

Mom made a thinking noise with her tongue. "I think it was the Inu spinner. I think we were on the wall for—"

"Ya'll for real? Really?I don't wanna know you bent mama like a pretzel! Ew!"

"Boy you might learn somethin'."

"Daddy please!"

For fucking sakes my parents said that as if it wasn't a big deal but fucking Christ I was just scarred with horrid images of my parents . . . d-d-d-doing it. Oh my God that's disgusting! "Can we pleassse talk about something other than how you discovered fire and wrote on stone tablets? Oh my God." I groaned burying my embarrassed red face in my hands. My face grew even redder when some of Sesshomaru's sexy chuckling reached through the cracks of my fingers.

I peeked out a dirty eye all of which he ignored as he cleared his throat loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "As amusing as it is to hear how my love came to be, I'd prefer we discussed the previous matter at hand."

Mom and Dad, thank freaking God, stopped talking about the good ole days of descriptive fucking to give their full attention to Sesshomaru.

This time it was my mother to lead the conversation with a straight forward opinion. "First off, Mr. Espada, I will admit to having been thrown a bit after having to hear from a friend that my son was seeing a man, but even more so when I witnessed the ordeal for myself. To learn that he could possibly be. . ." She swallowed hard, finding the right usage of words. "Well when I learned that he could possible be gay, it was disorienting to say the least. I didn't want to believe it at first but I soon came to terms with it that it might be true." She gave Sesshomaru a pending look. "I understand that you're a very articulate young man and well respected amongst your peers as an upcoming doctor."

Mama's been doing her homework.

"You're a handsome and well-mannered person from what I've seen thus far . . . but," Oh shit, mama's eyes were turning darker. I ducked back a little feeling my stomach churn at what she might say. "That's all fine on the exterior but what I'm concerned about is the interior. You've come across as a proud, prideful demon of high pedigree but I'm more worried if this could possibly be a front in hopes of taking my son from me."

She looked at me then with an expression that threw me; almost as if she were afraid of something happening.

"He's my baby, my only child and I know for him to want to take this path, he must really care for you," her voice cracked the same time I felt my heart clot itself in my throat. "I need you to promise me. If I give my blessing for this, will I have any reason to believe you'll harm my son or can I trust that you'll take care of him and love him like he so deserves?"

"Mommy. . ." Damn, that touched something in me. I . . . didn't know how to react to her looking so vulnerable. Mama never came off to me as being anything other than a strong, courageous woman, but to see her breaking down to a fragile dainty lady, scared me. I was so concerned I eased from around my placement and came to give her a hug from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She kissed my cheek, reaching over to pat my cheek before casting a fleeting emotion Sesshomaru's way for an answer.

"Mr. Shigure, Mrs. Shigure, I can't make a promise that I won't possibly hurt Inuyasha in the future because with all relationships, will come problems. There will be times we argue, times we fight and maybe moments when hatred rules over reason." I looked up at him, my eyes widening at the truth.

Dad was livid as he stepped forward, between us and Sess. "If you hurt my boy I'll—"

"Pop," I softly stressed. "Let 'em finish."

Dad reluctantly gave Sesshomaru a throaty warning before retreating back beside me and Mom.

Sesshomaru mouth his gratitude and continued on. "Any kind of hurt that is caused your son, I vow will never be done purposefully but I do promise if he is hurt I will try to my very last breath to solve whatever it is or cause it the same equal amount of pain." Then without so much as caring that my family was in here, Sesshomaru reached out his hand, tugging my arm from around my mother and in a trance my gripe loosened and I fell into his embrace. He kissed my temple despite my daddy's snarl and pulled me into his chest. "I'll always do right by your son Shigure," This time the promise was directed toward my scowling father. "With all that's in me, I love Inuyasha like I will never experience with another. He will be always be my own and I his to do with as he pleases."

His chin came to rest between my twin flaps as a calmer, smoother demeanor, shivered through his youki and into my system, but what he said next sent chills down my spine. "Regardless of whether I get your blessings, I will have Inuyasha for my own. Your approval would mean a great deal to the both of us but if you'll disagree, nothing will stop me from keeping him. I will have your son, no matter the cost." His arms tightened around my midsection even as I inclined my head to see his jaw set hard as stone.

Daddy was frozen in place, eyes licked with flames of anger and determination to break my babe in half. I knew Pop wouldn't agree a hundred percent with what I was willing to put myself through, but this was one of those times I wanted him to understand that this was a decision I was ok with making.

"Touga," My mama placed her hand over her husband's chest, shaking her head. "Don't stop happiness. You can't," my ears wiggled at her downing sigh. "You can't protect him from everything sweetheart. He's going to need to live eventually."

"But at what costs?" Pop argued. "To be with a man who could easily use him? Inuyasha's young and naïve. Their age difference puts our son at a disadvantage. Who's to say he isn't hurt in the long haul? It'll be us to have to nurse his wounds and prepare him for the next heartbreak."

"And who's to say I'm not hurt if don't take this chance?" I sharp injected to both people but mostly for my father's ears. "Look, I-I know this may shock ya both to see this and it's a bit sudden but I know what I want. Stop talkin' like I don't know what I'm doin'." It was my turn to fold my arms over Sesshomaru's to display my loyalty to his side. "He's really good to me Pop. You would never imagine all the things he's done and so much more. I was the one to hurt him but he took me back." Looking over my shoulder, I presented my most charmed smile to my babe, leaning into his support. "I love Sesshomaru, Daddy. You may not approve because of age or breed or because he's a man but he's what makes me happy."

Daddy didn't feel too confident about our togetherness even after I poured out my soul. But as it seemed to pass, the dark storm brewing in the eyes he bestowed me, slowly died away.

"Inuyasha," Daddy stepped forward, pulling me free of Sesshomaru's embrace. "Is _this_ what you really want? Is _he_ what you really want?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "I know this is what I want. I'm sure." I squeezed his hands. "Trust me Daddy. Sesshomaru's good for me. And," I winked at my babe. "I'm sure you'll like 'em too."

Pop sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "Boy I swear you'll be the death of me." But he nonetheless, gave his grunted consent, pulling me close to give his tightest bear hug—but not without granting Sesshomaru the cruelest evil eyes in the world. "For every tear my boy shreds, you'll peel twice as much Espada. You understand me?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Yes sir."

His gaze fell down to my mama who finally decided to weave through the thong of men to reach out and take my man's large hands in her delicate smaller ones. "Take care of him Sesshomaru. Make my baby happy."

"You've my word," Sesshomaru brought her fingers to his lips. "I'll try my hardest to keep him safe, and make him the happiest I can."

"Thank you sweetie," She whispered, bowing respectfully. "That is all I ask of you."

I turned around, chuckling to myself at the hilarity of it all. My parents finally got to meet my babe and without any piece of blood shred in sight though we came damn near close to it. All in all, I don't think it could've turned out any better than it had. I knew eventually Sesshomaru earn some of my father's respect. He was just going to work through his hard wall before that happened. As for my mom, as I gazed between the loving eyes she adored me with so many times since I was a baby, I knew she was already infatuated with him.

It'd do for now, but there was still a small piece needing to be corrected. One final lost that I hoped wasn't too late to fix.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since the change of my life and so many others.<p>

And so in hopes of sharing my happiness, I decided to throw a party. Nothing crazy cause that's up Kagome's ally when throwing some crazy shit. Nah, this was one of those easy going, laid back bar b ques where only close family members and friends could come out to rejoice in a time of cozy relaxation.

"Mother fucking how the hell ya gotta play a fuckin' spade! We gonna need that later stupid!"

"Easy stupid so I can cut ya ass for that ace. Now gimme my shit ya jerk!"

"You just fucked up a got'damn book doing that shit!"

". . . oh . . . my bad bro."

"Oh my God. For real tramp?"

Well some of the relaxation. The get together was agreed to be held in Sesshomaru's back yard, to hold all of the crew that included his parents who weren't as bad as mine were, his friends, my friends and even Bankotsu and his stupid date Hiten. If ole dude told anyone about that porno incident we scrapping. Ain't shit to it.

"Play the damn card woman, why the hell are you trippin?" That was Hiten.

"Look I got this. Just say how many you can get." Anddd that was Rin's cocky ass.

"I can do three and a possible."

"Cool I can handle five."

"Pfft ya shittin me. I doubt you can pull that outta ya ass."

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, watch your mouths. My mamas are here." I shouted at the idiots,

"My bad!"

I shook my head at the foursome playing a game of spades near the end of the fence. Kagome, Rin, Bankotsu and Hiten were all crowded in a hunched focus, a couple of them even trying to cheat. I learned after getting to know 'em a little bit that Bankotsu wasn't too bad a guy to hang with. Last week we ventured out to the gym to see who could attract the most attention. Unfortunately that turned out to be the same time Hiten came in and Sesshomaru followed behind a few minutes later.

I was standing on the back veranda looking from one end of the yard to the other at the pair off group of people. Nearly everyone was here for the get together. My parents were separated, each taking one of Sesshomaru's parents to discuss whatever kept them entertained. I saw daddy over there demonstrating an easy way to swing a golf club and Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho, nodding and pointing out more angles to take.

My mama was huddled under an umbrella table with Sesshomaru's mother, a very lovely lady, talking about their fun days under the sun and whatever else made them tick. Takemaru, Kagura, and Naraku were all chatting amongst themselves, sipping from their cups and watching their bratty sister beat the hell out of Kagome and Hiten. It felt good seeing everyone get along, all things at ease, stuff so comfortable and without any worry.

Yeah, life was good as hell.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru emerged from his sliding glass door, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind. "You have two visitors Love."

Looks like the moment of truth was about to show. "Cool," I sighed. Time to get this shit over with.

I turned in time to see both my invited guests, my boys, my road dogs, Miroku and Koga. Both were weary as I was, looking from me to Sess as they came closer. When Sesshomaru made to leave us to our privacy when the two came close up, I held his hand, motioning for him to stay and boldly wrapped my arm around his waist.

Koga's blue eyes widened for a split second as did Miroku's but I was prepared for however it came to them but I'm sure that what I did was more than enough for them to see that I cared for Sesshomaru regardless of what they said or did.

I lifted my eyebrow at them both, waiting for someone to say something but either say anything. Guessing it was due to my babe being near, I whispered for him to give us a moment and kissed him on the lips before he left, leaving us alone.

So there we stood staring at each other after nearly three weeks of no talking, or any sort of communication. We were finally back together again.

But I was going to be the one to break it through. "Now ya know."

Koga shoved his hands in pockets and nodded. Miroku cupped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

After a while I stepped between them holding out a fist to each one, "So we still cool?"

Miroku looked at my balled fist and didn't waste time, reaching out to pound his with mine. "Of course my friend. You know we'll always be here."

I was relieved to hear it but now it was time for Koga. "So bro?"

Koga sighed, shaking his head. "Look man you do you. We gonna be dogs no matter what 'cha do. I'm just pissed ya didn't think to tell us cause of your stupid ass insecurities." But still he reached out pumping our fists together for a quick dab. "Just don't do that shit again bro. We ain't here to judge you."

"Right," Miroku agreed. "If you like 'em, we love 'em."

"He's right. Besides you liking dick ain't gonna stop us from eatin' pussy right?"

"Right. Thanks guys," We did a couple of one armed hugs, ending on a snap and a shake. "Now then, if we through being a bunch of pussies," I looked around to be sure mama wasn't around. "What 'cha say we go handle those fools at the table."

"Hellllo," Miroku purred, slicking back his raven hair. "I'll definitely handle that beauty with the lovely body."

I checked out the honey he was referring too and shook my head fast. "Nah man, she's got two brothers with the po' po'. Ya don't wanna try that." But the poor dick driven fool was already strolling over despite the warning.

And right on cue, I checked the side fence to see both brothers already on full alert. Takemaru was the first to meet Miroku just as he arrived to the table and escorted him to the side of the fence to have a bit of chat.

But where was Naraku?

"My, my, my what do we have here?" I checked to the left and oh my damn I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Naraku was strolling behind Koga, like he was a hungry man looking at a slab of steak. I looked at Koga who was quick to turn away. "Umm sorry man, I don't swing that way."

"Swing what way?" I saw Naraku comb around until he was directly in front of my best friend, eyes half lidded to their bed room charm. "I'm just here to chat."

"Chat?"

"Hmm Mmm, perhaps we could retire elsewhere for a little privacy." Naraku was all up in there this time, using his very sultry voice like a set of curving claws. I chuckled to myself, knowing full and damn well Koga was looking all shocked and what not.

"Umm, sure," Koga looked at me and shrugged not thinking much of it. "Cool we can talk a little bit. What 'cha got?"

"Ohh we can begin with your name."

"Koga. Koga Wolfe."

Naraku held out his hand. "Naraku Oni. And what a very," The hand he took from Koga's was brought to his lips and pressed with the softest kiss. "Very handsome man you are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bro, slow ya roll." Koga snatched his hand back like he was burned. "We can talk but keep that shit in ya pants. I love pussy like no body's business." The wolf demon was already gone before Naraku could say another word on it.

When the spider demon cast me a seductive glint, I shrugged and mouthed a sorry. Naraku winked at me, mouthing in return that Koga was his for the taking and went to pursue the retreating wolf, eyes blazing with alluring desire.

Oh damn, I hope Koga was ready for that.

"Something amusing?" I couldn't stop chuckling even when Sesshomaru came by my side.

"Yeah look." I pointed to Sesshomaru's dark haired god brother, following after Koga and catching him near an empty table and offering a seat. Somehow he was able to convince the wolf demon to talking.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Honestly, he can't seem to help himself sometimes."

"Keh, you can talk," I teased, elbowing his side. "You did the same from what I remember."

"Yes," His hand snaked around my hip, pulling me close to his side. "And I'd do it again."

"I bet you would. Come on," I leaned up to kiss his delicious lips. "We got a bunch of folks to entertain and I ain't doin' this shit on my own."

"Hmm mmm," He snatched me back for another kiss, more lingering and suckling then the last. "But I need a little bit of your flavor first."

"Mmm yeah," I leaned in to suck his bottom lip between my fangs, lapping the plump flesh like a swollen berry.

I was happy now. No maybe more than happy, possibly feeling as loved as I could ever feel.

And the funny thing was, I've always had this vision of how I would meet my true love someday.

But never would I have guessed that a Lemon Meringue pie could ever lead to the start of any something everlasting.

I guess it just goes to show you that the tiniest things could lead to something much bigger and so much more thrilling.

Well people, that's the end to the beginning of me and Sesshomaru's relationship. There will always be the ups and downs that will end up pissing us off. And even times when I think I can never deal with being around him. There will also be people who didn't understand the beauty of our relationship.

But it didn't matter because in the end we would always have each other to lean on.

"You is a cheating son of a bitch!"

"I ain't cheatin' ya stupid tramp!"

"Go to hell!"

"Yo, chill with the cussing!" I shouted across the yard. "Our mama's are here fools!"

"My bad!"

I rolled my eyes looking over my shoulder at Sesshomaru's same irritated smile. We both chuckled at the crazy fools and finally left our cozy hug to join the rest of our family hand in hand. Things wouldn't be easy for us.

But I didn't expect them too.

Because we were going to be fine.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you get a chance to—"

"Yeah babe." I winked at his handsome face. "I made the pie."

Sesshomaru smiled, returning my wink. Yeah I knew my babe well. I knew he'd want his pie, just like he knew I'd have it ready for him.

Like I said, we were going to be fine.

Oh yeah, just fine.

**^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Well, my beautiful sweethearts that's the end of this tale. Thanks to every single one of you who've alerted, faved, reviewed, and silently read along during the progression of this story. To those who've asked no, there won't be a sequel. And to answer another, yes I'm already working on another story for these two. I hope to see your names there for the next story in store for these guys. Much Love ^_^<strong>


End file.
